Spiel mit dem Feuer
by Celebne
Summary: Faramir wird auf dem Sklavenmarkt an den geheimnisvollen Fürsten Neshem verkauft. Avra und Boromir wollen verkleidet nach Faramir in NahHarad suchen....
1. Chapter 1

8 Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg:

Faramir nimmt einen verwundeten Haradrim-Krieger gefangen. Doch der Gefangene entpuppt sich als Frau. Faramir verliebt sich und das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf...

Kapitel 1: Ein wunderschöner Feind

Seufzend blickte Faramir zum Himmel empor. Es würde bald Abend werden. Den ganzen Tag lag er nun schon auf der Lauer in den Wäldern Süd-Ithiliens, nahe des Flusses Poros, der eine natürliche Grenze zu Harondor bildete, dem umstrittenen Grenzland zwischen Gondor und Haradwaith. Die Kundschafter hatten dem jungen Heermeister gemeldet, dass in Kürze eine beachtliche Armee von Haradrim den Fluß an der Furt überschreiten werde. Aber inzwischen dehnte sich diese Zeitspanne zu Stunden hin und Faramir taten alle Knochen weh vom Kauern in den Büschen. Er warf einen Blick zu Mablung, der mit reglosem Gesicht neben ihm hockte. Bestimmt ging es ihm ähnlich.

Dann endlich kamen die ersten Haradrim-Krieger über den Fluß. Sie bewegten sich fast so lautlos wie Gespenster. Ihre goldenen Rüstungen funkelten in der Abendsonne. Darunter trugen sie scharlachrote Kleidung. Ihre Köpfe hatten sie mit schwarzen Tüchtern verhüllt, so dass man nur die Augen sehen konnte. Faramir konnte das Banner der Feinde sehen, dass der Krieger trug, welcher an der Spitze des kleinen Heeres marschierte: eine schwarze Schlange auf rotem Grund. Bewaffnet waren die Haradrim ähnlich wie die Waldläufer: mit Lanzen und Bögen.

Faramir fühlte, dass er zu schwitzen begann: es war an ihm, den Befehl zum Angriff zu geben. Er musste entscheiden, wann der richtige Augenblick gekommen war. Mablung blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Faramir ließ nun einen Vogelruf ertönen – das war das Zeichen! Und schon schwirrten ringsum Pfeile aus den Büschen. Die ersten Haradrim fielen getroffen nieder. Ein Chaos brach unter der feindlichen Armee aus. Die Krieger aus Haradwaith suchten sich Deckung. Faramir verschoß rasch viele Pfeile. Fast jeder Schuß von ihm war ein Treffer. Nicht umsonst war er der beste Bogenschütze Gondors. Zahlenmäßig waren die Waldläufer den Haradrim unterlegen. Bevor es zum Nahkampf kam, mussten möglichst viele Feinde durch Pfeile aus der sicheren Deckung getötet werden.

Wieder musste Faramir eine Entscheidung treffen. Als er sah, dass zahlreiche Feinde von Pfeilen getroffen waren, gab er durch einen kurzen Hornstoß das Zeichen zum Nahkampf. Er war der Erste, der das sichere Gebüsch verließ. Nun hatte er sein Schwert gezogen und stürmte auf die Feinde zu. Ihm folgten seine Waldläufer. Der Hauptmann der Haradrim rief seine Krieger zusammen. Sie begannen sich zu formieren und attackierten nun auch die Waldläufer mit Pfeilen. Doch es war zu spät – die Waldläufer waren bereits viel zu nahe. Faramir schlug mit einem Schrei dem ersten Feind den Bogen aus der Hand und tötete ihn dann mit einem gezielten Schwertstreich. Er verabscheute es, andere Menschen umzubringen, doch dies hier war Krieg und es galt, Gondor zu verteidigen. Faramir kämpfte verbissen weiter. Mit dem Schwert konnte er ebenfalls geschickt umgehen. Nur sein Bruder war noch geschickter damit. Die Waldläufer drängten nun die Feinde aus Haradwaith mehr und mehr zurück. Schließlich ergriffen die Haradrim die Flucht über den Fluß. Ihr Hauptmann war gefallen, durch Faramirs Hand getötet. Die Waldläufer jubelten und Faramir hob triumphierend das zerrissene Banner der Feinde. Nun galt es, sich um die Toten und Verwundeten zu kümmern. Zwei Waldläufer waren gefallen: Turgon aus Imloth Melui und Maradir aus Minas Tirith.

Bedrückt kniete Faramir bei ihnen nieder und küsste jedem von den Beiden die bleiche Stirn.

„Ruhe in Frieden, Sohn Gondors", sagte er leise dazu.

Die Toten mussten an Ort und Stelle begraben werden. Ein Transport nach Minas Tirith war unmöglich, da man viele Tagesreisen von der Hauptstadt entfernt war. Seufzend erhob sich Faramir und betrachtete die Anzahl der Verwundeten. Es waren etwa zehn Männer, die leichte bis schwere Blessuren davongetragen hatten. Auf jeden Fall musste man das nahe Dorf Gwanûr-Hauth aufsuchen, um dort die Verwundeten versorgen zu lassen.

Die Waldläufer begannen auch die toten Haradrim in einem Massengrab zu verscharren. Nachdenklich sah Faramir dabei zu. Plötzlich merkte, dass einer der Toten sich plötzlich bewegte.

„Halt!" rief er seinen Männern zu und kniete neben dem vermeintlich Gefallenen nieder.

Er konnte ein leises Stöhnen hören. In der Schulter des feindlichen Kriegers steckte ein abgebrochener Pfeilschaft. Faramir nahm dem Mann die Gesichtsmaske ab und fuhr überrascht zurück: es war eine Frau! Ein wunderschönes, junges Mädchen mit olivfarbener Haut und Augen, die so schwarz wie Kohle waren. Verwirrt blickte das Mädchen seinen Feind an. Faramir nahm ihr jetzt auch die turbanartige Kopfbedeckung ab. Eine schwarze Lockenmähne quoll darunter hervor.

„Ist es möglich? Die Haradrim schicken sogar Frauen in den Krieg!" rief er seinen Männern zu, mit denen er sich auf Sindarin unterhielt.

„Ich wurde nicht geschickt, sondern ich bin freiwillig mit in den Krieg gezogen", sagte das Mädchen empört.

Faramir sah sie erstaunt an: sie sprach einwandfreies Sindarin, wenn auch mit einem harten Akzent.

„Du sprichst unsere Sprache?" fragte er ganz verdattert.

Das Mädchen zischte irgendetwas Unfreundliches in ihrer Muttersprache und wurde dann bewusstlos.

„Wir nehmen sie mit", entschied Faramir kurzentschlossen.

Madril, der alte, erfahrene Unterhauptmann, trat jetzt zu seinem Heermeister.

„Ihr wisst, Faramir, dass Euer Vater keine Gefangennahme von Feinden wünscht. Ihr werdet Ärger mit ihm bekommen."

„Dies hier ist eine Ausnahme", erklärte der junge Mann entschlossen. „Es handelt sich um eine Frau – womöglich um eine Fürstentochter, wenn sie so gut Sindarin spricht."

Madril verstummte: Faramir war der Heerführer. Seinem Befehl durfte man sich nicht widersetzen. Trotzdem hatte er diesmal starke Bedenken. Er liebte und achtete den jungen Heermeister, so wie alle Waldläufer, aber er kannte auch den Zorn Denethors, den besonders sein Zweitgeborener immer wieder zu spüren bekam.

§

Es dauerte mehrere Stunden, bis man mit den Verwundeten Gwanûr-Hauth, ein Dorf in Süd-Ithilien erreicht hatte. Dort gab es ein großes Haus aus Stein, wo eine Heilerin namens Inwe wohnte. Da die Verwundeten so zahlreich waren, mussten sie in den Stallungen von Inwe und ihrem Gemahl untergebracht werden. Faramir achtete darauf, dass auch die Wunde der Gefangenen gut versorgt wurde. Inwe, die Heilerin, war höchst erstaunt eine Frau unter den Verwundeten vorzufinden.

„Was für ein törichter Einfall, Frauen in den Krieg zu schicken", murmelte sie fassungslos vor sich hin, während sie geschickt die Pfeilspitze aus der Schulter der dunklen Schönheit zog.

„Ich werde herausfinden, warum sie in den Krieg zog", sagte Faramir leise zu Inwe.

Die Verwundete, die immer noch in tiefster Ohnmacht lag, wurde auf Geheiß des jungen Heermeister in das Haus von Inwe gebracht. Sie sollte dort in einer kleinen Kammer untergebracht werden. Vorsorglich verriegelte Faramir die Kammer. Er wollte nicht, dass die Haradrim-Frau womöglich einen Fluchtversuch unternahm.

Die Bediensteten von Inwe hatten mittlerweile eine große Tafel mit Speisen gedeckt für Faramir und seine Unterhauptmänner. Doch der junge Heermeister zog es vor, zusammen mit seinen Männern draußen zu speisen, wo sie ihre Zelte aufgestellt hatten.

„Ist sie schon aufgewacht, Herr Faramir?" fragte Mablung neugierig. „Woher sie wohl unsere Sprache kann?"

„Noch schläft sie", meinte Faramir mit düsterer Miene. „Alles andere wird sich noch herausstellen – oder nicht."


	2. Hochwohlgeboren

Kapitel 2: Hochwohlgeboren

Inwe ließ Faramir am nächsten Morgen benachrichtigen, dass die Gefangene aufgewacht war. Der junge Heermeister kroch noch ganz müde aus seinem Zelt. Er beschloß sich erst einmal kurz zu waschen, bevor er die Gefangene im Haus aufsuchte. In der Nähe des Dorfes gab es einen Bach, wo man sich erfrischen konnte. Faramir schlenderte dorthin und wusch sich Gesicht und Hände. Mit nassen Fingern fuhr er sich durch seine widerspenstigen, roten Locken. Seine Rüstung legte er jetzt nicht an. Nur mit Tunika, Hosen und Stiefeln bekleidet betrat er das Haus. Ein Diener der Heilerin führte Faramir zur Kammer, wo die Gefangene lag. Vorsichtig betrat der junge Heermeister die Kammer. Das Mädchen saß im Bett, mit einem langen Leinenhemd bekleidet. Ihr rechter Arm ruhte in einer Schlinge. Sie warf Faramir einen haßerfüllten Blick zu.

„Wie ist Euer Name?" fragte der junge Mann mit sanfter Stimme.

„Avra", stieß das Mädchen feindselig hervor.

Faramir lächelte jetzt und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Avra rutschte sofort zurück bis in die hinterste Ecke des Bettes.

„Keine Angst, ich werde Euch nichts tun", erklärte Faramir vorsichtig. „Ich bin ein Ehrenmann, der Gefangene gut behandelt."

„Gondorianer sind keine Ehrenmänner", zischte Avar zornig. „Euer Volk hat meine zwei Brüder auf grausamste Art und Weise ermordet. Ihr haltet uns für eine primitive Kultur. Aber das sind wir nicht. Jeder Haradrim hat tausend Mal mehr Ehre im Leib als einer von Euch."

Die letzten Worte spuckte sie fast aus, so wütend war sie.

„Das ist Euere Ansicht, wir haben eine andere", sagte Faramir ganz ruhig und stand auf. „Haradwaith paktiert mit dem Dunklen Herrscher. Das sagt viel über Ehre und Gewissen Eueres Volkes aus."

Avra schwieg jetzt. Sie starrte an Faramir vorbei zur Tür.

„Wenn Ihr es wagt zu fliehen, werde ich Euch in Ketten legen lassen", drohte Faramir mit leiser Stimme.

„Könnt Ihr jetzt bitte gehen?" fragte Avra bissig.

Faramir nickte ihr zu mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und verließ die Kammer. Er ließ sich jetzt von Inwe die Rüstung und die Unterkleidung von Avra zeigen. Die Heilerin zeigte auch auf mehrere Goldketten, die das Mädchen um den Hals getragen hatte.

„Ich musste sie ihr heruntermachen, um die Wunde besser versorgen zu können", sagte Inwe dazu. „Sie scheint ein ziemlich reiches Mädchen zu sein."

„Aus vornehmen Haus würde ich sagen", meinte Faramir und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Bart.

§

Unterdessen erhob sich Avra vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich von hier fliehen. Ihr Hass auf die Gondorianer war einfach zu groß. Mühsam schleppte sie sich zum Fenster. Es war durch einen Holzladen verschlossen. Mit ihrer gesunden Hand begann sie möglichst geräuschlos daran zu rütteln. Sie spürte, wie ihr der kalte Schweiß ausbrach und plötzlich sackten ihr die Beine weg. Dann wurde alles schwarz um sie.

Faramir, der sich gerade im Nebenzimmer befand und dort Lagebesprechung mit Madril, Mablung und Damrod hielt, fuhr erschrocken hoch, als er das Gepolter hörte.

Rasch eilte er in die Kammer der Kranken hinüber und fand Avra am Boden liegend vor.

„Sie hat versucht, das Fenster zu öffnen", bemerkte Madril finster. „Womöglich war das ein Fluchtversuch."

Faramir hob Avra hoch und trug sie sanft zu Bett. Er hoffte, dass ihre Wunde nicht aufgebrochen war. Er schickte Madril und die anderen aus dem Raum und wartete geduldig, bis das Mädchen wieder erwachte. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie wieder die Augen aufschlug. Sie stöhnte leise, weil ihre verwundete Schulter jetzt stark schmerzte.

„Warum seid Ihr auch aufgestanden!" schalt Faramir sie. „Euere Wunde hätte leicht wieder aufbrechen können."

„Ich brauche frische Luft", stieß Avra mühsam hervor. „In dieser düsteren Kammer erstickt man ja!"

Faramir ging hin zum Fenster und entriegelte den Holzladen. Würzige Waldluft drang in den Raum.

„Ist es so besser?" fragte er streng. „Warum kann ich nur den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass dies vorhin ein Fluchtversuch war?"

„Ihr könnt denken, was Ihr wollt", gab Avra patzig zurück.

Sie wickelte sich in ihr Laken und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Faramir stellte sich an das Fenster und blickte finster hinaus. Er würde verdammt gut auf diese raffinierte Gefangene aufpassen müssen, sonst würde sie tatsächlich fliehen.

In den nächsten Tagen tat Faramir praktisch nichts anderes, als auf Avra achtzugeben. Er bekam mit, dass seine Männer leise darüber murrten, weil ihr Heermeister einer Feindin so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Es war wohl Zeit, aufzubrechen.

Am Abend des dritten Tages in Gwanûr-Hauth rief Faramir wieder seine Unterhauptmänner zu sich.

„Wir werden morgen aufbrechen. Pelargir wird unser Ziel sein. Ich will dort meinen Bruder treffen und mich mit ihm beraten. Dannach werden wir zu Pferd nach Minas Tirith zurückreisen."

Faramir sah, wie die drei Männer sichtlich aufatmeten. Pelargir lag nicht allzu weit weg von diesem Ort.

§

Für Avra war es wirklich nicht leicht, mit den Waldläufern Schritt zu halten. Ihre Wunde pochte immer noch und sie trug jetzt wieder die schwere Rüstung ihres Volkes. Ihre Haare hatte Inwe zu einem Zopf gebunden. Faramir lief ganz in ihrer Nähe. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und überprüfte die leichten Handfesseln, die sie bekommen hatte. Sie musste zugeben, dass dieser rothaarige Gondorianer wirklich ein schlauer Kopf war. Ihn konnte man nicht so leicht übertölpeln. An Flucht war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Sie marschierten am Ufer des Poros entlang, der nördlich von Pelargir in den Anduin mündete. In der Nacht legte man Avra stärkere Fesseln an, auch an den Fußgelenken. Ein Mann musste sie sogar bewachen in der Nacht, doch Avra schlief wie eine Tote. Der lange Fußmarsch und die Nachwirkungen der Verletzung hatten sie erschöpft. Am nächsten Morgen, als sie aufwachte, bemerkte sie, dass nun Faramir selbst die Wache übernommen hatte. Seinen wachen, blauen Augen entging nichts. Er ließ Avra jetzt ein Frühstück bringen. Wasser und einen Getreidebrei, den man über dem Lagerfeuer gekocht hatte. Das Essen durfte Avra ungefesselt zu sich nehmen. Doch Faramir saß neben ihr und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Dannach ging es weiter. Schon bald konnten sie in der Ferne den Anduin sehen. Die Waldläufer wurden plötzlich fröhlicher, schließlich war der Große Strom ein Stück Heimat für sie. Avra jedoch wurde schwermütig: mit jeder Meile, die sie westwärts lief, entfernte sie sich ein Stück von ihrer Heimat. Faramir bemerkte, dass sie bedrückt war.

„Wollt Ihr mir nicht erzählen, woher Ihr stammt?" fragte er sie plötzlich mitleidig.

„Das geht Euch nichts an!" stieß das Mädchen zornig hervor.

Faramir schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Avra war so stolz, wie sie stur war. Wahrscheinlich würde sie selbst auf der Folterbank nicht erzählen, woher sie stammte oder was man in Haradwaith für Pläne gegen Gondor schmiedete. Er fragte sich im Stillen, ob es eine gute Idee war, sie seinem Vater zu bringen. Denethor ging unerbittlich gegen Feinde vor. Er würde keinen Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau machen. Er würde Avra foltern lassen, damit sie ihm verriet, was die Haradrim vorhatten.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Mira** : ich freue mich, dass du jetzt wieder hier bist und mitliest.

**Skara** : ich glaube, es gab hier noch keine FF, wo sich Faramir in eine Südländerfrau verliebt.

**Ali** : Danke für deine Unterstützung! Habt ihr auch noch so schönes herbstliches Wetter im Norden oben? Liebe Grüße aus dem Frankenland.

**Feael** : Auf Denethors Reaktion darf man gespannt sein. Aber erst mal wird Faramir seinen Bruder treffen.

**Hippogreif** : Danke! Es wird auch spannend weitergehen.

**Leonel** : Ja, Faramir wird in dieser Story sehr stark sein. Nicht nur als Heerführer. Boromir wird ab Kapitel 3 dazustoßen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§


	3. Pelargir

Kapitel 3: Pelargir

Nach einem zweitägigen Marsch tauchte endlich die große Hafenstadt am Anduin vor den Waldläufern auf. Alle freuten sich und waren aufgekratzt – bis auf Avra. Sie starrte entsetzt auf die riesige steinerne Stadt, die von einer großen Mauer umgeben war. In Haradwaith kannte man solche Städte nicht. Dort gab es nur Dörfer und ihr Vater war der einzige Mann weit und breit, der einen Palast sein eigen nannte. Sie kamen nun auf eine große, breite Straße, die direkt in die Stadt führte. Pelargir war das wichtigste Handelszentrum von Gondor: hier legten Schiffe aus dem Norden und aus dem Süden an und brachten kostbare und seltene Waren auf den großen Markt. Auf den breiten Straßen der Stadt wimmelte es von geschäftigen Menschen. Es gab sehr viele Händler, die von Pelargir aus ihre Waren nach ganz Gondor transportieren ließen. Avra hatte noch nie so viele Pferdewagen und Karren auf einmal gesehen. Die großen, schönen Häuser waren alle weiß angestrichen und gaben der Stadt ein vornehmes Aussehen. Jetzt konnte Avra auch den Hafen sehen, wo es noch turbulenter zuging, als auf den Straßen. Ständig legten neue Schiffe an, die entladen werden wollten. Der Geruch von Fisch, Gewürzen und einigen Düften, die sie nicht kannte, drang Avra in die Nase als sie an den Markständen vorbeikamen. Faramir hatte sie jetzt fest am Arm gepackt, damit sie in dem Getümmel nicht etwa zu fliehen wagte. Doch Avra war viel zu beeindruckt, um jetzt an Flucht zu denken.

Endlich gelangten sie zu einem palastähnlichen Haus, das im Herzen der Stadt lag und von einer hohen Mauer umgeben war. Hier residierte Meneldur, der Stadtverwalter von Pelargir. Und hier wollte Faramir auch seinen Bruder treffen, der seit einiger Zeit mit seinen Truppen in die Hafenstadt abkommandiert war.

Als Faramir mit seinen Männern zur Wache am Tor des Palastes kam, verneigten sich diese tief vor ihm. Der junge Heermeister nickte den Wachen zu und betrat als Erster den Hof. Dort stand bereits Boromir mit verschränkten Armen und wartete auf seinen Bruder.

„Boromir!" rief Faramir freudig aus und lief ihm entgegen.

Dieser breitete seine Arme aus und begrüßte seinen kleinen Bruder herzlich.

„Du warst verdammt lang fort", sagte Boromir leise. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Es hat auch lange gedauert, bis wir diese Haradrim endlich aufgestöbert hatten", gab Faramir ernst zurück.

Jetzt fiel Boromirs Blick auf die Gestalt in der goldenen Rüstung und der scharlachroten Kleidung.

„Warum schleppst du diesen Kerl mit?" fragte der blonde Krieger erstaunt.

Auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte er dann, dass es ein Mädchen war. Jetzt grinste Boromir breit und schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter.

„Ah, ich verstehe, Kleiner. Guter Geschmack!"

„Ich wette, sie windet sich im Bett wie eine Katze", flüsterte er Faramir verschwörerisch zu.

Doch dieser blieb ernst.

„Das ist eine Kriegsgefangen, Bruder – und sie wird nicht berührt."

Boromir sah seinen Bruder fassungslos an. Er musste später unbedingt unter vier Augen mit ihm über diese Sache reden. Doch zunächst einmal wurden die Waldläufer in Unterkünfte gebracht. Avra wurde in den Kerker des Palastes geführt. Die beiden Brüder gingen in das große Gebäude hinein, wo Faramir Meneldur begrüßen sollte. Der Stadtverwalter saß gerade beim Essen. Als die beiden Truchseß-Söhne eintraten, erhob er sich und verneigte sich tief.

„Komm setz dich, Faramir, es gibt Essen", meinte Boromir grinsend und nahm neben Meneldur Platz.

Faramir verspürte jedoch keinen Hunger. Er wollte erst einmal ein Bad nehmen, sich umziehen und dann dafür sorgen, dass Avra angemessen untergebracht wurde. Der Kerker war kein Platz für ein Mädchen.

Meneldur rief zwei Diener herbei, die für den jungen Heermeister den Baderaum herrichten sollten.

§

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Faramir endlich im warmen Wasser des Zubers und säuberte sich mit Schwamm und Seife. Zum Schluß wusch er sich die langen, roten Locken. Er tauchte unter, um die Seife ganz aus seinen Haaren zu kriegen. Als er wieder auftauchte, stand plötzlich Boromir vor ihm mit düsterem Gesicht.

„Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt!" beschwerte sich Faramir. „Du kommst wie ein Geist hier herein, während ich untergetaucht war."

„Wir müssen reden", sagte Boromir ernst.

Faramir blickte ihn erstaunt an: vorhin war sein Bruder noch so fröhlich gewesen und jetzt blickte er so finster drein, dass er unwirklich an ihren Vater denken musste. Der rothaarige Mann erhob sich aus dem Zuber und ergriff ein Handtuch.

„Was gibt es denn so Dringendes?" fragte Faramir etwas verwundert.

„Es geht um die Frau aus Harad", erklärte Boromir ungehalten. „Ich habe gerade mitbekommen, dass sie auf deine Veranlassung in die Kemenate des Hauses gebracht wurde."

„Der Kerker ist nichts für sie", erwiderte Faramir und wickelte das Tuch um seine Hüften. „Sie ist eine Fürstentochter und verdient es, würdiger untergebracht zu werden."

Boromir lachte jetzt ärgerlich auf, während sein Bruder seine langen Haare mit einem weiteren Handtuch trocknete.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was die Haradrim mit gefangenen Edelleuten aus Gondor machen? Sie beschneiden sie und verkaufen sie anschließend als Sklaven auf die Galeeren. Und wenn die Gefangenen nicht spuren, werden sie aufs Rad geflochten oder gekreuzigt."

„Dann müssen wir eben zeigen, dass wir von edlerer Gesinnung sind und unsere Gefangenen umso besser behandeln", meinte Faramir achselzuckend und zog sich die frische Kleidung an, die auf einem kleinen Tisch lag.

Boromir fuhr verzweifelt durch seine glatten, blonden Haare.

„Wie soll ich dir das nur klarmachen? Vater wird dich vierteilen, wenn er erfährt, dass du eine gefangene Haradrim so bevorzugt behandelst."

Faramir schwieg trotzig. Natürlich hatte er daran gedacht, wie sein Vater auf die Gefangene reagieren würde.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, kleiner Bruder", sagte Boromir leise. „Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Ich gehe jetzt zum Essen."

§

Boromir ging zurück zum großen Saal des Hauses, wo Meneldur noch immer speiste.

„Mein Bruder wird gleich kommen", erklärte er dem Stadtverwalter. „Laßt ein weiteres Gedeck bringen."

„Am besten zwei!" rief Faramir von der Tür her. An seiner Seite schritt Avra.

Boromir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ungläubig starrte er abwechselnd auf seinen Bruder und auf Avra. Sie trug jetzt gondorianische Frauentracht. Das hellgrüne lange Kleid passte gut zu ihrem dunklen Teint und den prachtvollen Locken, die sie mit einer großen Spange gebändigt hatte. Ihr verletzter Arm ruhte in einer Schlinge aus Seide. Sie blickte Boromir etwas herausfordernd an.

Meneldur wirkte hilflos. Er war zwar der Hausherr, aber er hatte den beiden Truchseß-Söhnen aus Minas Tirith nichts zu sagen.

„Noch ein Gedeck!" knurrte Boromir unwillig und klatschte in die Hände.

Sofort liefen zwei Bedienstete los. Avra nahm sittsam an der Tafel Platz. Sie fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich unter diesen fremdländischen Menschen. Allerdings rechnete sie es Faramir hoch an, dass er sie nicht wie eine Gefangene behandelte, sondern wie einen Gast.

Das Essen der Gondorianer war ihr zu deftig und zu fett. Sie aß nur das Gemüse und das Obst, das zum Nachtisch gereicht wurde.

„Möchtet Ihr von dem Wein aus Dol Amroth probieren?" bot ihr Faramir freundlich an.

„Nein danke, ich nehme niemals Alkohol zu mir", erklärte Avra stolz.

„Das ist in Ordnung", nickte Faramir verständnisvoll und ließ seinen eigenen Weinkelch nachfüllen.

Avra atmete auf: Faramir war ganz anders als alle Männer, die sie bisher getroffen hatte. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so höflich und zuvorkommend behandelt. Sie musste sich immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen, dass er eigentlich ein Feind ihres Volkes war.

Nach dem Mahl fragte Faramir sie, ob sie nicht mit ihm in die Gärten gehen wollte.

Sie lächelte jetzt zum ersten Mal.

„Gerne!" sagte sie erfreut.

Boromir packte seinen Bruder unsanft am Arm.

„Du bist vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden, du Narr!" sagte er auf Westron zu ihm.

Er hatte gemerkt, dass Avra Sindarin sprach und nahm an, dass sie daher kein Westron verstand. Boromir war überzeugt, dass es in Haradwaith kaum Menschen gab, die zwei Sprachen, geschweige denn noch mehr Sprachen verstanden.

Faramir reagierte auf Boromirs Warnung nicht. Er bot Avra seinen Arm an und die beiden verließen den Saal Richtung Gärten.

Meneldurs Gartenanlage war von einer hohen Mauer umgeben. Es gab aber ein kleines Tor, das auf die Straße hinausführte. Faramir merkte, dass Avra einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Tor warf, welches für sie die Freiheit bedeuten konnte.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr enttäuscht mich nicht, Avra", sagte er leise.

„Könnt Ihr Gedanken lesen?" fragte sie etwas beschämt und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe in den Herzen der Menschen zu lesen", erwiderte Faramir ernst. „Und ich weiß, dass Ihr auch weiterhin fieberhaft an Flucht denkt."

„Ist das so verwunderlich?" fragte Avra bitter. „Ihr seid mein Feind, Faramir. Die Gondorianer haben meinem Volk viel Leid angetan. Ich brauche nur an meine Brüder zu denken."

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass ich Euch hasse, Avra?" fragte Faramir und blickte tief in ihre Augen.

Verwirrt senkte die junge Frau den Blick. Sie nahm auf einer steinernen Bank, die vor einem kleinen Springbrunnen stand, Platz. Sie wusste, dass sie Faramir inzwischen mochte. Seine sanftmütige Art beeindruckte sie immer wieder aufs Neue.

Faramir nahm neben ihr Platz, doch in gebührendem Abstand.

„Wollt Ihr mir nicht erzählen, wer Ihr seid?"

Avra holte tief Luft und begann dann endlich über ihre Herkunft zu erzählen:

„Mein Vater heißt Amar und er ist der Fürst von Asram, einer großen Provinz in Nah-Harad. Ich bin seine einzige Tochter und sein jüngstes Kind. Ich hatte zwei Brüder – sie fielen jedoch im Kampf gegen Gondor, grausam abgeschlachtet. Seitdem befindet sich mein Vater in großer Trauer. Er interessiert sich für nichts mehr. Er vegetiert nur noch vor sich hin. Daher habe ich beschlossen, meine Brüder zu rächen und bin mit nach Harondor gezogen, um Ruhm zu ernten."

„Aber Ihr seid eine Frau", stellte Faramir sachlich fest. „Warum seid Ihr so auf Kriegsruhm aus?"

„Um meinem Vater die Söhne zu ersetzen", gab Avra traurig zurück.

In ihren Augen glitzerten jetzt Tränen. Faramir hob sanft ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand.

„Das ist sehr ehrenwert", sagte er leise. „Ich bewundere Euch zutiefst."

Faramir wusste, dass er längst mehr für Avra empfand als nur Bewunderung. Er liebte sie schon seit er sie das erste Mal auf dem Schlachtfeld erblickt hatte.

§§§§§§§§

**Skara** : Die Haarfarbe habe ich nur 2 Mal erwähnt, am Anfang und gegen Schluß des Kapitels. Ist das wirklich so auffällig? Ich hab's gar nicht so gemerkt beim Schreiben. Zur Unterwäsche: Faramir hat sich für die Unterkleidung interessiert, weil er anhand dessen erkennen wollte, ob Avra tatsächlich aus gutem Hause kommt.

**Ann** : Ich habe beim Schreiben immer eine Mittelerde-Landkarte neben mir liegen. Pelargir wird in den Büchern öfters erwähnt und ist eine wichtige Hafenstadt von Gondor. Gandalf ist zum Beispiel ein Istari. Eine Art niedere Gottheit, zu der die Zauberer Mittelerdes gehören.

**Feael** : Jaja, „der Widerspenstigen Zähmung". /grins/ Boromir wird jedoch ganz anders als sein sensibler Bruder auf Avra reagieren. Probleme sind vorprogrammiert.

**Leonel**: Waah, die Unterwäsche! Ich hätte vielleicht doch hinschreiben sollen, aus welchem Grund sich Faramir die besieht. Er ist doch kein Spitzenhöschen-Fetischist oder so was. /grins/


	4. Aufbruch von Pelargir

Feael: Mir fällt das mit der Haarfarbe gar nicht mehr auf. Aber wenn es wirklich stört, dann werde ich versuchen, das zukünftig zu vermeiden.

Leonel: Dein dickes Lob ehrt mich zutiefst. Du schreibst ja selber so super Geschichten.

Gwyneth: Juhu, eine neue Leserin! Ich hoffe, du schreibst deine Boro/Haradrim-Story weiter und veröffentlichst sie auch. Diese Story würde mich sehr interessieren.

§§§§§

Kapitel 4: Abschied von Pelargir

In dieser Nacht lag Avra lange wach und dachte an Faramir. Er war wirklich ein gutaussehender Mann, obwohl er so anders aussah, als die Männer in ihrer Heimat. Seine Haut war hell, ebenso wie seine Augen und seine Haare. Sie versuchte die Gedanken an ihn zu verdrängen. Es gelang ihr nur schwer. Schließlich übermannte sie der Schlaf: es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

Doch Faramir konnte ebenfalls nicht schlafen: er hatte sein Schlafgemach aufgesucht und blickte nachdenklich zum Fenster hinaus. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder unten in der großen Halle auf ihn wartete und sein Gewissen regte sich. So lange waren sie getrennt gewesen und eigentlich war es eine Schande, hier oben im Gemach zu grübeln.

Ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür ließ ihn herumfahren. Bevor Faramir den Anklopfer hereinbitten konnte, trat dieser selbst ein. Es war – fast schon wie erwartet – Boromir. Er blickte seinen jüngeren Bruder finster und streng an.

„Was machst du hier oben?" fragte er ungehalten. „Hat sie nicht gewollt – oder was?"

„Ich wünschte, du könntest mich ein wenig besser verstehen", seufzte Faramir bedrückt und wandte sich von seinem Bruder ab.

Doch Boromir packte ihn grob an der Schulter.

„Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts, Kleiner", sagte er erzürnt. „Ich sehe nur, dass du hier eine Feindin wie eine vornehme Edeldame aus Minas Tirith behandelst, und das ist gegen das Gesetz!"

„Ich möchte Avra verstehen lernen", erklärte Faramir vorsichtig. „Ich möchte wissen, warum die Haradrim anders sind als wir. Warum sie dem dunklen Herrscher vertrauen und warum ihre Kultur so anders ist als die unsrige. Heute abend hat mir Avra erzählt, wer sie ist. Eine Fürstentochter aus Asram."

„Du bist und bleibst ein Träumer, kleiner Bruder", meinte Boromir deutlich milder und schüttelte resignierend das blonde Haupt. „Schon immer wolltest du die Welt verbessern. Wann wird dir endlich klar, dass dir das nicht gelingen wird?"

„Niemals", erwiderte Faramir mit fester Stimme. „Warum soll Gondor mit Haradwaith nicht irgendwann Frieden schließen? Ich glaube fest, dass es eines Tages soweit sein wird."

Boromir lachte belustigt auf. Er schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter.

„Komm und laß uns einen Becher Wein trinken. Unser Gastgeber besitzt einen wohlgefüllten Weinkeller."

Faramir seufzte leise auf und begleitete seinen Bruder hinunter in die Halle.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr ruhig für Faramir, Boromir und auch für Avra. Die Wunde der jungen Frau aus Haradwaith verheilte relativ schnell. Ab und zu durfte sie Faramir in die Gärten begleiten, aber ansonsten musste sie in der Kemenate bleiben. Dort kam sie sich vor wie ein Fremdkörper: die gondorischen Frauen verhielten sich sehr merkwürdig. Sie waren sehr geschwätzig und kicherten viel. Außerdem kleideten sie sich viel zu freizügig für die Augen einer Südländerin. In Haradwaith trugen die Frauen hochgeschlossene Kleider und mussten in manchen Gegenden sogar ihre Gesichter und Haare verhüllen. Hier in Gondor hatten die Frauenkleider tiefe Ausschnitte und vielen Frauen schien es sogar zu gefallen, wenn ihnen die Männer auf den Brustansatz starrten. Avra verspürte in diesen Tagen großes Heimweh. An Flucht war nicht zu denken: Faramir, der schlaue Fuchs, ließ sie rund um die Uhr bewachen, ohne dass sie es richtig merkte. Im ganzen Palast standen verteilt Wachen, die immer ein Auge auf sie hatten. Wenn sie die Kemenate verließ, folgten ihr die Wachen sogar.

Eines Abends beim Nachtmahl erfuhr Avra, dass man am nächsten Morgen nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen würde. Sie sah Faramir an, dass er die Reise gerne noch aufgeschoben hätte. Aber sie verstand nicht, warum. Sie war doch nur eine Gefangene.

Ein letztes Mal ging sie mit Faramir an diesem Abend in den Gärten des Palastes spazieren. Beide waren sehr schweigsam. Avra betrachtete die wundervollen Blumen in den Beeten und wünschte sich, in ihrer Heimat würden auch solche prächtigen Pflanzen wachsen. Doch Haradwaith war eine wüstenartige Region, in der es nur spärlichen Pflanzenwuchs gab.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Faramir schließlich bedauernd. „Ich wollte Euch nicht so schnell zu meinem Vater bringen. Euere Wunde ist noch nicht ganz verheilt. Ich hätte Euch gerne ein paar weitere Tage Ruhe gegönnt."

„Ich spüre die Verletzung kaum mehr", erwiderte Avra gefasst und bewegte vorsichtig ihren Arm. „Ihr müsst Euch nicht länger um mich sorgen."

„Wenn wir in Minas Tirith sind, habe ich nicht länger die Befugnis über Euch", fuhr Faramir schwermütig fort. „Mein Vater wird dann entscheiden, wie mit Euch verfahren wird. Doch seid getrost: ich werde mich für Euch einsetzen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr in einem Kerker schmachten werdet."

Avra blickte Faramir unsicher an: sie hatte eine böse Vorahnung, was Minas Tirith betraf. Und ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, wenn sie an diesen Denethor dachte, von dem in Haradwaith als größter Schurke Mittelerdes gesprochen wurde. Faramir schien großen Respekt vor diesem Mann zu haben. Sie verspürte keine allzu große Lust, dem Truchseß zu begegnen. Aber genau zu ihm wollte Faramir sie bringen, und sie zürnte ihm deswegen dafür.

Plötzlich legte sie ihre zarte Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

„Faramir, könnt Ihr mich nicht hierlassen?" fragte sie leise. „Ich verspreche Euch auch, dass ich nicht fliehen werde."

Der junge Mann blickte sie traurig an und seufzte.

„Von Herzen gerne würde ich dies tun, aber wenn mein Vater erfahren würde, dass ich hier eine Haradrim-Frau versteckt halte, würde er mich wegen Eidbruches töten lassen."

„Aber das könnte man doch vor Euerem Vater irgendwie geheim halten", drängte sie Faramir.

Er nahm ihre Hände in die seinigen und seine Miene wurde ernst.

„Avra, zu viele Leute wissen bereits, dass Ihr hier seid. Der geschwätzige Stadtverwalter wird diese Neuigkeit bereits in den Adelskreisen Pelargirs herumgetratscht haben. Es ist nur eine Frage von Wochen, bis mein Vater dies erfahren würde. Ich muß dem unbedingt zuvorkommen, sonst ist mein Leben verwirkt. Möglicherweise ist es das aber sowieso schon, denn es ist mir nach dem Gesetz nicht erlaubt, Feinde gefangenzunehmen."

Avra wurde blaß und senkte ihr schönes Haupt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch um so etwas gebeten habe. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen..."

„Wir sollten jetzt diesen lauen Sommerabend genießen", unterbrach sie Faramir und lächelte sie an.

Avra ließ es sich gefallen, dass er ihre Hand die ganze Zeit festhielt.

Am nächsten Morgen brach eine große Truppe zu Pferd nach Minas Tirith auf. Faramir, seine Waldläuferschar und Boromir mit einer Gruppe von Soldaten in silberner Rüstung begannen Richtung Norden zu reiten. Avra ritt schweigend neben Faramir. Sie trug ein bequemes Reitkleid und ihre pechschwarzen Locken hatte sie mit einem Tuch verhüllt. Der junge Hauptmann wirkte sehr bedrückt, während sein Bruder Boromir an der Spitze des Zuges recht fröhlich und ausgelassen wirkte.

„Männer, ich freue mich schon auf die Tavernen im vierten Festungsring", frohlockte er. „Wenn wir in Minas Tirith sind, dann spendiere ich euch Freibier in meiner Lieblingstaverne ‚zum schwarzen Adler'. Und ich will am ersten Abend alle Tavernen besuchen."

„Wir müssen auch unbedingt in das ‚Rote Roß'!" rief Cirion, ein Unterhauptmann, der recht gut mit Boromir befreundet war. „Dort gibt es die schönsten Mädchen!"

Boromir lachte laut und drehte sich im Sattel um zu Faramir.

„Na, kleiner Bruder, willst du nicht mitkommen? Die Maiden im ‚Roten Roß' bringen dich schnell auf andere Gedanken!"

Faramir warf seinem Bruder einen beleidigten Blick zu und erwiderte nichts. Boromirs Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. Das Verhalten seines kleinen Bruders gefiel ihm nicht. Seit er diese Haradrim-Frau bei sich hatte, war er vollkommen verändert. Und es war nach Boromirs Meinung keine positive Veränderung.

In einer kleinen Talsenke, dicht am Ufer des Anduin, schlugen sie das erste Nachtlager auf. Boromir beobachtete ungehalten, wie sich Faramir aufmerksam um Avra kümmerte. Er sorgte dafür, dass sie ein großes Zelt bekam und ein weiches Nachtlager darin. Weiterhin hatte er extra leicht gewürzte Köstlichkeiten aus Pelargir für sie einpacken lassen, damit sie nicht die derbe Kost der Soldaten essen musste. Boromir spürte, wie Zorn in ihm aufwallte. Als Avra endlich in ihrem Zelt verschwunden war, packte er Faramir grob am Arm und zerrte ihn aus dem Lager.

„Wir müssen jetzt mal unter vier Augen reden, Freundchen!" zischte er ihm wütend zu. Doch Faramir blickte ihn gelassen an und machte sich los von seinem unsanften Griff.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du willst, großer Bruder", sagte er fast spöttisch.

Boromir packte seinen Bruder kurz an der Tunika, ließ ihn aber gleich wieder los und winkte entmutigt ab.

„Es hat ja doch keinen Zweck mit so einem sturen Maulesel wie dich zu reden. Morgen Nachmittag werden wir Minas Tirith erreichen und dann wird es für dich und deine Haradrim-Braut ein böses Erwachen geben. Das kann ich dir garantieren! Ich habe das Gefühl, du leidest an Gedächtnisschwund: hast du unseren Vater tatsächlich so lange nicht mehr gesehen, dass du nicht mehr weißt, wie er auf deine Pläne reagiert?"

„Ich werde ihm etwas sehr Wichtiges vorschlagen", entgegnete Faramir mit fester Stimme. „Und er muß einfach damit einverstanden sein."

„Vater muß gar nichts", erwiderte Boromir ärgerlich lachend. „Er hat seine eigenen Vorstellungen und die heißen, dass lebendige Haradrim, egal ob Mann oder Frau, nichts in Minas Tirith verloren haben."

Faramir stand jetzt seinem Bruder mit blitzenden Augen und geröteten Wangen gegenüber. Seine Fäuste hatte er trotzig geballt.

„Einmal in seinem Leben muß er mir zuhören, und das wird er morgen tun, auch wenn du etwas dagegen hast", zischte er seinem älteren Bruder wütend zu.

Boromir konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er seinen Bruder zum letzten Mal so in Rage gesehen hatte. Faramir war immer ernst, schweigsam und in sich ruhend.

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Kleiner Bruder, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, ganz und gar nicht. Ich will dich nur warnen. Du hattest es noch niemals leicht bei unserem Vater und morgen verspielst du vielleicht auch das letzte bisschen Verständnis bei ihm."

Er packte Faramir nochmals am Arm.

„Laß Avra einfach laufen, kleiner Bruder."

Faramir lachte freudlos auf.

„Du weißt genau, dass Avra innerhalb weniger Stunden von unseren Soldaten diesseits oder jenseits des Anduin getötet würde. Sie würde es niemals bis nach Haradwaith schaffen. Ich werde es schon richten, Boromir."

Mit stolz erhobenen Haupt ließ Faramir seinen Bruder stehen und ging ins Lager zurück. Er sah nicht, dass Boromir nur mühsam die Tränen zurückhalten konnte. Viel mehr als Faramir fürchtete er den Zorn des Vaters und diesmal würde es kein Erbarmen für den jüngsten Truchseß-Sohn geben.


	5. Denethor

**Bad little girl**: Ich denke tatsächlich, dass Tolkien sich die Haradrim-Kultur ähnlich vorgestellt hat. Leider geht er ja in seinen Büchern nicht näher darauf ein. Ich habe mich da an verschiedenen englischen Fanfiktionen orientiert.

**Leonel**: Im nächsten Kapitel taucht dann endlich Denethor auf. Seine Reaktion wird sicher interessant zu lesen sein.

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 5: Denethor

Die Weiße Stadt mit den sieben Festungsringen, die sich an den Berg Mindolluin schmiegte, versetzte Avra in sprachloses Staunen. Hatte Pelargir sie schon sehrbeeindruckt, so raubte ihr Minas Tirith jetzt vollkommen den Atem. Als sie durch das riesige Stadttor ritten, ertönten Fanfaren aus silbernen Trompeten, die einige Männer auf einem der Wachtürme beim Stadttor bliesen. Sie kamen zu einem großen Platz mit einem riesigen Reiterstandbild. Fast ehrfürchtig betrachtete Avra die Statue. Sie ahnte, dass hier wohl Elendil oder einer seiner Söhne dargestellt war. Eine große Menschenmenge versammelte sich am Straßenrand und sie bejubelte Boromir und Faramir. Während sich der ältere der beiden Brüder unverhohlen in seinem Ruhm sonnte, wurde Faramir immer schweigsamer und einsilbiger. Er bekam es jetzt allmählich mit der Angst zu tun. Vor Boromir gestern Abend hatte er den starken Mann gespielt. Aber das war er nicht. Natürlich musste er damit rechnen, dass sein Vorhaben schiefging.

Langsam durchquerten sie die einzelnen Zirkel der Stadt. Avra bestaunte die vielen Dinge, die es in den einzelnen Festungsringen zu sehen gab. Die Handwerker und einfachen Bürger der Stadt wohnten in den unteren Zirkeln. Weiter oben residierten Militär und der Adel. Je weiter sie nach oben ritten, desto prächtiger und luxuriöser wurden die Gebäude. Im sechsten Festungsring waren es kleine Paläste, die den Straßenrand säumten. Die Truppe ritt jetzt in einen großen Hof, in welchem die Stallungen lagen. Die Soldaten stiegen von den Pferden und auch Avra kletterte von ihrer Stute herunter. Sie blickte Faramir etwas ängstlich an. Dieser versuchte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken, aber es gelang ihm auch nicht so richtig.

Ein blonder Soldat in einer silbernen Rüstung kam auf die Brüder zu.

„Ihr hohen Herren, der Truchseß wünscht Euch sofort zu sehen!"

„Danke, Irolas, wir wollen sowieso gleich zu ihm gehen", erwiderte Boromir gelassen und drehte sich neugierig zu seinem Bruder um.

Dieser hatte den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt, so dass ihm Boromir nicht richtig in die Augen sehen konnte.

Zusammen mit Avra betraten sie den siebten und letzten Festungsring, in welchem die Zitadelle und der Weiße Turm lagen. Avra erblickte den berühmten weißen Baum Gondors, der abgestorben in der Mitte des Hofes stand. Sie fragte sich, warum man dieses traurige Etwas in dem erhabenen Hof stehen ließ.

Sie betraten das große Portal, das in die Zitadelle führte. Avra staunte über die mächtige Eingangshalle, die aus Marmor bestand und mit dem weißen Banner der Truchsessen geschmückt war. Faramir wandte sich jetzt an sie.

„Bleibt hier, Avra! Kommt erst in die Halle der Könige, wenn ich Euch rufen lasse", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Die Südländerin nickte wortlos: ihr war das Zittern in Faramirs Stimme aufgefallen und das behagte ihr nicht.

§

Denethor saß in grauer Düsternis auf seinem schwarzen Stuhl unterhalb des Königthrones. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war grimmig. Er hatte von einigen Boten Dinge über seinen jüngsten Sohn erfahren, die ihm nicht gefielen. Die ihm sogar ganz und gar nicht gefielen. Unruhig spielte er mit seinen weißen Stab herum, indem er ihn von einer Hand in die andere fallen ließ. Endlich öffnete sich das Portal und seine beiden Söhne traten ein. Boromir in der silbernen Rüstung der Turmwache und Faramir in lederner Waldläuferrüstung. Denethor ergriff jetzt seinen weißen Stab ganz fest, so dass seine Fingerknöchel hervortraten. Boromir ging ihm lächelnd entgegen.

„Vater, was für eine Freude, dich wiederzusehen!"

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des strengen Mannes und sein Herz erwärmte sich für einen Moment. Er war froh, dass es Boromir gab: ein Held Gondors, wie es ihn seit vielen Zeitaltern nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Das krasse Gegenteil von Faramir, dem Außenseiter der Familie. Jedenfalls sah ihn Denethor so. Immer ging der junge Mann eigene Wege, verbrachte viel Zeit mit Gandalf und steckte seine Nase in die alten Schriften. Obwohl Faramir ebenso tapfer wie Boromir seine Pflichten als Soldat erfüllte, konnte er es seinem Vater nie recht machen. Immer hatte Denethor etwas auszusetzen an ihm. Doch der Truchseß geizte extra mit Lob für seinen jüngsten Sohn: er wollte einfach, dass Faramir härter wurde und weniger Zeit mit den schönen Künsten verbrachte.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, Boromir", sagte Denethor ernst.

Dann wandte sich der Truchseß Faramir zu, der mit unbewegter Miene neben seinem Bruder stand.

„Du hast gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, Feldhauptmann", knurrte der Truchseß unwillig. „Jeder Rekrut in Gondor weiß, dass Feinde nicht gefangengenommen , sondern getötet werden."

„Und wenn dieser Feind eine Frau ist?" wagte Faramir tapfer zu protestieren. „Seit wann töten wir Frauen?"

Denethor sprang jetzt zornig hoch von seinem Stuhl und warf seinen Stab zu Boden. „Du wagst es mir zu widersprechen, junge r Mann?"

Faramir wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Boromir schickte unterdessen Stoßgebete zu den Valar: er hatte wirklich Angst, dass sein Vater nun endgültig die Geduld mit Faramir verlieren könnte.

„Vater, du musst mich unbedingt anhören", fuhr nun Faramir mutig fort. „Diese Frau könnte sehr..."

„Deine Pläne interessieren mich nicht!" schrie Denethor seinen jüngsten Sohn wütend an. „Es ist ja doch nur Unsinn, der in deinem Kopf herumspukt. Fest steht, dass du gegen das Gesetz verstoßen hast. Ich werde mir eine geeignete Strafe für dich überlegen. Scher dich hinaus!"

Boromir beobachtete besorgt seinen Bruder, der mit versteinertem Gesicht dastand und die Schimpftirade seines Vaters über sich ergehen ließ.

„Ich bitte mir nur noch eines aus", begann Faramir erneut zu sprechen.

„Du hast nichts mehr zu bitten!" herrschte der Truchseß seinen Sohn grimmig an und wies auf den Ausgang.

„Vater, jetzt laß ihn doch bitte ausreden", schaltete sich jetzt Boromir dazwischen, der den Streit nicht länger ertragen konnte.

Denethor blickte Faramir wutschnaubend mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Also?"

„Ich erbitte nichts für mich", sagte Faramir mit leiser Stimme. „Ich möchte nur, dass Avra, Fürstentochter aus Asram, behandelt wird wie ein Gast und nicht wie eine Gefangene."

„Das werde ich mir noch überlegen", zischte Denethor grimmig, hob seinen Stab auf und ließ sich mit einem dumpfen Seufzen auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Boromir warf seinem Bruder einen warnenden Blick zu: es war genug gesprochen worden. Es war jetzt wirklich besser, wenn er den Thronsaal verließ.

Faramir presste die Lippen zusammen, verneigte sich kurz vor seinem Vater und ging hinaus.

§

Avra erhob sich erschrocken von der steinernen Bank, als Faramir mit blassem Gesicht aus der Halle kam.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ahnungsvoll. „Ich konnte die laute Stimme des Truchsessen bis hierher hören."

„Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen", meinte Faramir mit einem verkrampften Lächeln. „Kommt mit! Ich werde Euch in ein Gastgemach führen."

Er ging mit der jungen Frau in den Wohnflügel der Zitadelle. Dort zeigte er ihr ein freundliches Gemach mit einem kleinen Balkon. Es gab dort ein großes, weiches Bett und Teppiche auf dem steinernen Fußboden. Überall an den Wänden und an den Möbeln war das Symbol des weißen Baumes von Gondor zu finden.

Avra merkte, dass Faramir tief bekümmert war. Sie legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

„Möchtet Ihr mir nicht erzählen, was Euer Vater entschieden hat?"

„Er hat noch gar nichts entschieden", murmelte der junge Mann bedrückt. „Aber seid getrost: Euch wird nichts geschehen."

„Er wird Euch bestrafen", erwidert e Avra leise und sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern über Faramirs raue Wange.

Er lächelte plötzlich und nahm ihre Hände. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich ganz nahe und dann geschah es: sie küssten sich. Es war ein vorsichtiger, sanfter Kuss, der bald leidenschaftlich und fordernd wurde.

Faramir war ein wenig erstaunt, als Avra plötzlich ihr Kleid von den Schultern streifte und dann völlig nackt vor ihm stand. Sie begann an seiner Lederrüstung herumzunesteln, während er sie stürmisch weiterküsste. Normalerweise ging er nicht so forsch an Damen heran, doch hier hatte sein brennendes Verlangen rasch die Oberhand gewonnen. Wenige Minuten später lagen beide unbekleidet auf dem großen, weichen Bett und begannen sich leidenschaftlich zu lieben. Zu Faramirs Überraschung war Avra keine Jungfrau mehr. Geschickt verwöhnte sie ihn mit ihren Händen und alsbald verschmolzen ihre Körper miteinander.

Schließlich lagen sie atemlos nebeneinander.

„Ich liebe dich, Avra", keuchte Faramir atemlos. „Schon vom ersten Augenblick an."

„Ich weiß", lächelte sie und sah ihn liebevoll an.

Ihre Finger fuhren über seinen rötlichen Bart und über seine vollen Lippen.

„Ich muß dir etwas gestehen, Faramir", begann sie leise. „Ich war schon einmal verheiratet. In Haradwaith ist es Sitte, dass die Mädchen im Alter von 12 Jahren verheiratet werden. Ich musste damals einen Mann heiraten, der drei Mal so alt wie ich war. Wenige Jahre nach der Hochzeit fiel er im Kampf gegen Gondor. Ich habe ihn nicht geliebt. Aufgrund meiner Witwenschaft durfte ich wieder nach Hause zu meinem Vater ziehen. Mir steht es nun frei, ob ich wieder heiraten will. Bis vor kurzem hatte ich tatsächlich vor, niemals wieder zu heiraten..."

Sie stockte, weil Faramir sie so bekümmert ansah. Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und seine Hand streichelte ihren Körper.

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Strafe sich mein Vater für mich ausdenkt, aber ich fürchte wohl, dass ich an eine Heirat in der nächsten Zeit nicht denken darf", seufzte er bedrückt.

Dann stand er auf und schlüpfte in seine Hosen.

„Es tut mir leid, was da eben zwischen uns passiert ist. Ich hätte nicht so viele Hoffnungen in dir wecken dürfen."

Avra setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Faramir, ich liebe dich auch. Das sollst du wissen."

Sie ergriff seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Was auch immer geschieht: nichts und niemand wird verhindern können, dass wir uns lieben."

Faramir lächelte jetzt wieder. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.


	6. Die Strafe

Bad little girl: Ui, was für ein ausführliches Review. Es freut mich, dass die das alles so gut gefälllt. Fari ist sicher momentan ein wenig verzweifelt, deswegen ging's mit Feael ein bisschen schnell ins Bett.

Feael: Avra ist viel zu verliebt in Fari, um auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen. Eher hätte sie einen Grund, Dene abzustechen.

Leonel: Boro hilft natürlich seinen Bruder. Doch diesmal kommt er auch nicht ungeschoren davon...

§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 6: Die Strafe

Wie in Trance begab sich Faramir in seine Privaträume. Er fühlte sich völlig benebelt vor Liebe. Niemals zuvor hatte er so tiefe Gefühle für eine Frau empfunden. Versonnen vor sich hinlächelnd betrat er seine Gemächer. Als er dort Boromir vorfand, erschrak er ein wenig. Sein älterer Bruder saß an seinem Schreibpult und hatte die Füße lässig auf den Tisch gelegt.

„So, Kleiner, jetzt erzähl' mir nicht länger, dass du mit Avra nur eine normale Freundschaft unterhältst", sagte Boromir ungehalten und verschränkte die Arme.

Faramir, der seine Rüstung in der Hand trug, und nur mit Tunika und Hosen bekleidet war, warf diese zornig aufs Bett.

„Also gut, Avra und ich, wir lieben uns", stieß der jüngere Mann finster hervor und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Boromir sprang vom Stuhl hoch und packte Faramir unsanft an der Tunika.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich ohrfeigen, du dummer Troll!" knurrte er. „Vater ist wirklich sehr wütend auf dich. Ich hatte vorhin noch eine sehr heftige Diskussion mit ihm. Eigentlich hast du das gar nicht verdient, dass ich dich verteidige. Denn damit schade ich mir nur selbst."

„Ich danke dir", seufzte Faramir und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch seine Locken. „Ich habe so sehr gehofft, dass Vater mir zuhören würde, wenigstens diesmal."

Boromir hatte seinen Bruder inzwischen losgelassen und lief gereizt im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du ihm eigentlich für einen Vorschlag unterbreiten wolltest."

„Eigentlich ist es jetzt nicht mehr so wichtig, aber du hast wirklich ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was ich ihm sagen wollte: Avra könnte unseren Soldaten die Sprache der Haradrim beibringen, dann könnten wir Haradwaith besser auskundschaften. Es gibt ja niemanden in Gondor, der die Sprache des Feindes spricht."

„Umso verwunderlicher ist es, dass Avra Sindarin spricht", knurrte Boromir und schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. „Aber dein Vorschlag ist eigentlich nicht schlecht. Vielleicht sollte ich das unserem Vater unterbreiten. Gibt es sonst noch was?"

Faramir ließ sich bedrückt auf das Bett zurücksinken.

„Avra könnte uns die Kultur Haradwaiths näher bringen. Uns in Gondor fehlt es an Verständnis für diese Menschen. Wir wissen nicht, warum sie die Schwarze Schlange verehren und ihre Männer beschneiden. Für uns sind die Haradrim Wilde. Aber ich frage mich, ob wir das vielleicht auch für sie sind."

„Das ist Schwachsinn!" stieß Boromir verärgert hervor. „Wir sind die Abkömmlinge Numénors. Edlere Menschen als wir wird es niemals in Mittelerde geben. Die Haradrim sind Menschen niederer Herkunft. Du als Gelehrter solltest das eigentlich wissen, Brüderchen."

„Natürlich weiß ich es", erklärte Faramir fast beleidigt. „Aber wie sollen sich unsere Völker jemals besser verstehen, wenn wir Numenórabkömmlinge auf alle anderen herabblicken?"

„Wenn du das Vater erzählst, wird er dich für komplett verrückt erklären", sagte Boromir mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Deine Friedensliebe in allen Ehren, Kleiner, aber solange Haradwaith mit Sauron paktiert, wird es auch Krieg geben. Oder willst du den Haradrim beibringen, dass sie auf der verkehrten Seite stehen?"

„Vielleicht bekomme ich irgendwann Gelegenheit dazu", meinte Faramir hoffnungsvoll.

Boromir wollte ihm eine Antwort geben, als es an der Zimmertür heftig klopfte. Faramir rief den Anklopfer herein. Es war Rhivad, der erste Diener des Truchsessen.

„Herr Denethor will sofort seine beiden Söhne in seiner Amtsstube sehen", sagte der ältere Mann demütig.

Die Brüder sahen sich erschrocken an: wenn ihr Vater sie in der Amtsstube sprechen wollte, dann bedeutete das meist nichts Gutes.

„Er wird mich jetzt strafen", sagte Faramir mit belegter Stimme und erhob sich von seinem Bett.

Er strich seine Tunika glatt und winkte Boromir zu sich.

„Komm, wir wollen es so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen!"

§

Denethor lief in seiner Amtsstube grimmig auf und ab. Er war sehr entäuscht von seinem Zweitgeborenen. Die Gesetze Gondors gingen über alles, und Faramir hatte sich darüber einfach hinweggesetzt. Die Strafe, die er sich ausgedacht hatte, würde ein harter Denkzettel für den jungen Mann sein, aber auch Boromir würde diesmal nicht ungeschoren davonkommen. Denethor hasste es, wenn sich sein Erbe immer auf Faramirs Seite stellte und ihn vehement verteidigte. In Zukunft würde es sich Boromir genau überlegen, ob er seinem Bruder weiterhin half.

Endlich klopfte es an der Tür. Denethor hatte eigentlich ein zaghaftes Anklopfen erwartet, aber stattdessen klang es ungeduldig und forsch.

„Herein!" schnarrte der Truchseß mißgelaunt und nahm hinter seinem riesigen Schreibpult Platz.

Seine Hände legte er flach auf die Tischplatte. Die Tür ging nun auf und seine Söhne traten ein.

Faramir ganz unvorschriftsmäßig nur mit Tunika und Hosen bekleidet, während Boromir noch immer sein Kettenhemd trug. Finster ruhte der Blick Denethors auf seinen Zweitgeborenen.

„Was ist das für ein Aufzug, Feldhauptmann?" bellte er grimmig. „Habe ich gesagt, dass du in einem einfachen Hausgewand zu mir kommen darfst?"

Faramir sah erschrocken an sich herunter: er hatte ganz vergessen, sich standesgemä ß zu kleiden. Boromir schämt e sich für seinen Bruder und blickte verlegen zur Seite.

„Faramir, du hast gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, das besagt, dass jeder Haradrim getötet werden muß", begann der Truchseß nun zu reden. „Als ausgebildeter Feldhauptmann der Waldläufer müsstest du die Gesetze Gondors eigentlich kennen. Du weißt auch, welche Strafe darauf steht, wenn man dagegen verstößt."

Faramir fühlte, wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich und ihm schwindelig wurde. Boromir begann heftig zu schwitzen: auch er kannte die Strafe.

„Es ist die Todesstrafe", sagte der jüngere Mann nun mit heiserer Stimme.

Denethor lächelte freudlos und erhob sich.

„Du wusstest also von vorneherein, dass auf den Verstoß gegen dieses Gesetz die Todesstrafe steht und hast dich trotzdem darüber hinweggesetzt. Hast du damit gerechnet, dass du als mein Sohn Narrenfreiheit haben würdest?"

Seine Stimme schwoll dabei drohend an. Er beugte sich über den Schreibtisch und sein Gesicht näherte sich dem von Faramir.

„Dachtest du, ich bin großmütig und gütig wie ein König der Altvorderen?"

„Ich hatte guten Grund, Avra zu dir zu bringen, mein Herr", sagte Faramir tapfer und blickte seinem Vater direkt in die Augen. „Ich wollte dir einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, den du fast nicht ablehnen kannst."

„Sei endlich still!" brüllte Denethor und sein Gesicht glühte vor Zorn. „Ich will nichts mehr von deinen naseweisen Reden hören, sonst werde ich tatsächlich die Todesstrafe über dich verhängen!"

Faramir und Boromir blickten sich für einen kurzen Moment erleichtert an.

„Freut euch nicht zu früh, die Strafe, die ich mir für Faramir ausgedacht habe, ist schlimmer als der Tod", frohlockte der Truchseß höhnisch.

Die Hoffnung, die kurz in den Augen der Brüder geschimmert hatte, verschwand augenblicklich.

„Langer Rede kurzer Sinn", fuhr Denethor nun grimmig fort und holte eine Schriftrolle aus der obersten Schublade seines Schreibpultes.

Er öffnete die Schriftrolle und begann zu lesen:

„Hiermit wird Faramir, Feldhauptmann von Gondor und Zweitgeborener des Statthalters Denethor, wegen vorsätzlichem Verstoß gegen das Haradrim-Kriegsgesetz zu folgender Strafe verurteilt:

Er verliert ab sofort seine Stellung als Feldhauptmann Gondors, ebenso wird er aus der Erbfolge des Hauses Húrin ausgeschlossen. Zukünftig darf er auch den siebten Festungsring nicht mehr ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis des Truchsessen betreten. Wohnung hat er im untersten Festungsring der Stadt zu nehmen.

Um dies allen Hauptmännern Gondors zur Warnung dienen zu lassen, soll Faramir vor den Augen der Offiziere 20 Peitschenhiebe auf den Rücken erhalten.

Künftiger Feldhauptmann der Waldläufer wird Boromir sein, der mit seinem Verhalten gezeigt hat, dass auch er einen Denkzettel braucht. Er wird solange Feldhauptmann sein, bis wir, Truchseß von Gondor, jemand anders benennen.

Das Urteil wird sofort vollstreckt."

§

Faramir rang nach Atem: dieses Urteil war ungeheuerlich. Er wurde nicht nur Amt und Würden beraubt, er wurde sogar völlig enterbt. Die Menschen Gondors würden künftig verächtlich auf ihn herabsehen.

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Vater!" rief Boromir entrüstet. „Faramir ist dein Sohn!"

„Ja, leider", sagte der Truchseß ganz gelassen und nahm wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Geh in dein Gemach, Faramir, und verlasse es nicht mehr. Wenn die Strafe mit den Peitschenhieben vollstreckt ist, wirst du für immer dieses Haus verlassen."

Faramir kämpfte mit den Tränen. Er hatte nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater so reagieren würde. Warum konnte Denethor niemals Verständnis für ihn zeigen? Und jetzt war alles aus. Er war entehrt: die Menschen würden zukünftig mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen. Ein Truchsesssohn als einfacher Waldläufer Ithiliens, das hatte es noch nie gegeben.

Wortlos drehte er sich um und verließ blind vor Tränen die Amtsstube seines Vaters.

Boromir schäumte vor Wut.

„Du bist wahnsinnig, Vater!" schrie er jetzt. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du Faramir völlig brechen willst. Du willst ihn einfach nur fertigmachen. Dabei war sein Vorhaben so edel und hätte vielleicht den unseligen Krieg mit Haradwaith beenden können. Nicht jetzt, aber vielleicht in baldiger Zukunft."

„Ich habe fast das Gefühl, dass ich dich nicht hart genug bestraft habe, Boromir", sagte der Truchseß böse lächelnd.

„Du weißt, dass ich das Waldläuferleben hasse", erwiderte der blonde Mann zornig. „Es gibt keine Strafe für mich, die größer sein könnte. Aber laß mich wenigstens das sagen, was Faramir dir vorschlagen wollte."

„Dann sprich schnell, ich habe nicht viel Zeit", sagte der Truchseß ungehalten.


	7. Das Urteil wird vollstreckt

Ich freue mich, dass für dieses Kapitel doch noch ein paar Reviews gekommen sind. Wenn fast keine Rückmeldung kommt, hat man als Autorin irgendwie das Gefühl, dass niemand mehr die Story liest, und ich war schon drauf und dran, diese Story einzustellen. Deswegen danke ich euch, Leonel, Ali und Badlittlegirl, für die Reviews. Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn sich die anderen Leser, die am Anfang so enthusiastische Kommentare geschrieben haben, auch mal wieder melden würden.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 7: Das Urteil wird vollstreckt

Faramir lief rasch in sein Gemach, damit niemand in der Zitadelle seine Tränen sehen konnte.

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Nach einer Weile fühlte er eine Hand sanft auf seiner Schulter ruhen. Vorsichtig hob Faramir den Kopf: er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Avra ins Gemach eingetreten war.

„Es ist alles aus", murmelte Faramir vor sich hin. „Mein Vater bestraft mich sehr hart. Ich muß die Zitadelle für immer verlassen."

„Ohne dich werde ich auch nicht hierbleiben", beteuerte Avra entsetzt. „Ich will diesen grausamen Herrn nicht sehen, der dir dies antut. Was ist das für ein Vater, der sein eigenes Kind aus seinem Hause jagt?"

„Du musst hierbleiben", sagte Faramir mit erstickter Stimme. „Bitte, tue es für mich! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich auch noch zu verlieren."

„Aber wie sollen wir uns zukünftig noch sehen können, wenn du woanders wohnen musst", rief Avra verzweifelt aus.

„Es wird Mittel und Wege geben", meinte der junge Mann und Avra dachte das Gleiche wie er: Boromir!

Er ergriff Avras Hände.

„Mein Vater wird sich wieder beruhigen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mich für immer aus seinem Hause verbannt."

§

Denethor blickte Boromir finster an, als dieser alles berichtet hatte. Natürlich hatte Faramirs Vorhaben Hand und Fuß, und es ärgerte ihn, dies zugeben zu müssen.

„Trotzdem hat dein Bruder gegen das Gesetz verstoßen und du hast ihm geholfen", sagte er nicht ganz so grimmig wie vorher. „Die Strafe wird auf jeden Fall vollstreckt."

„Bitte, Vater, erspare Faramir die Schmach mit den Peitschenhieben!" bat Boromir den Truchseß noch einmal.

Doch Denethor machte seinen Entschluß nicht rückgängig. Er schickte jetzt seinen ältesten Sohn aus dem Gemach.

Dann setzte er sich seufzend an seinen Schreibtisch nieder: niemand sah, dass dem sonst so strengen Mann Tränen in den Augen standen.

Boromir suchte sofort seinen Bruder auf. Ohne Anzuklopfen stürmte er in Faramirs Gemach. Avra, die neben Faramir auf dem Bett saß, und seine Hand hielt, sprang erschrocken auf.

„Kleiner, dieses Mal bist du wirklich zu weit gegangen!" fuhr Boromir seinen Bruder enttäuscht an.

Avra schlich sich rasch aus dem Gemach. Boromir sah ihr einen Moment hinterher, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Bruder zu.

„Ich habe Vater noch niemals so außer sich erlebt. Und ich habe dich gewarnt. Jetzt kannst du die Suppe auslöffeln, die du dir eingebrockt hast!"

„Es tut mir leid", stieß Faramir verzweifelt hervor. „Am meisten ärgert es mich, dass du auch bestraft wurdest. Du hast das nicht verdient. Ich wünschte, ich könnte deine Strafe auch auf mich nehmen."

„Schon gut", murmelte Boromir und wanderte unruhig im Zimmer hin und her. „Ich werde die Zeit da draußen in Henneth Annûn schon überleben. Vater weiß genau, dass es Verschwendung ist, mich zu den Waldläufern zu schicken. Er will mir nur eine Lehre erteilen."

„Er will, dass wir beide uns entzweien", ergänzte Faramir erschüttert. „Das ist seine wahre Absicht. Er kann es nicht ertragen, dass du immer zu mir hältst."

„Das wird er niemals schaffen, das schwöre ich bei allem, was mir heilig ist!" beteuerte Boromir leidenschaftlich.

Faramir lächelte verzerrt und ließ sich traurig auf das Bett zurücksinken, das nun bald nicht mehr das Seine war.

§

Avra hastete die Korridore entlang. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Es war nun klar, dass sie Faramir niemals heiraten konnte. Während sie in der Zitadelle bleiben musste als Quasi-Gefangene, war Faramir für immer daraus verbannt worden. Sie wollte nicht bei diesem schrecklichen Truchseß bleiben. Avra hatte Denethor noch nicht gesehen und sie hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht so schnell zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Doch das Schicksal kam ihr zuvor.

Avra begann ihr Gemach zu suchen. Sie ärgerte sich, weil sie doch tatsächlich die Orientierung in der großen Zitadelle verloren hatte. Ein älterer Mann kam ihr entgegen in kostbarer Kleidung. Versehentlich hielt Avra ihn für einen Bediensteten, denn sie hatte sich Denethor ganz anders vorgestellt: mit hellen Haaren, so wie seine Söhne.

„Könnt Ihr mir bitte sagen, wo das Gastgemach liegt?" fragte sie den alten Mann forsch.

Der Angesprochene betrachtete si e finster.

„Habt Ihr Euch verlaufen, junge Dame?"

„Ich fürchte, mein Herr", erwiderte Avra höflich. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr Euch hier in diesem Hause gut auskennt."

„Und ob!" grinste Denethor schief. „Ich bin schließlich der Truchseß."

Avra war kurz davor, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Dieser Mann entsprach ganz und gar nicht ihrer Vorstellung von Denethor. Sein Haar war dunkel und er wirkte, als ob er rasch gealtert sei. Seine grüngrauen Augen flackerten unruhig, was auf eine große Anspannung hinwies.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr", krächzte Avra und verneigte sich.

„Ihr seid also Faramirs Kriegsgefangene", meinte Denethor spöttisch. „Fürwahr, mein missratener Sohn hat einen guten Geschmack."

„Faramir ist nicht missraten!" platzte Avra heraus, die diese Schmähungen über Faramir nicht ertragen konnte. „Er ist ein edler und gütiger Mann."

„Zu gütig für diese Welt", lästerte der Truchseß weiter. „Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich Euch hierbehalten werde in meinem Hause. Ihr werdet mir noch von großem Nutzen sein. Dafür wird es Euch an nichts mangeln."

Doch, dachte Avra bissig. An Freiheit mangelt es mir.

§

Kurz nachdem Boromir gegangen war, traten zwei bewaffnete Soldaten der Turmwache in Faramirs Gemach. Der junge Hauptmann kannte sie beide gut: Marugond und Peredhon. Sie hatten mit ihm zusammen ihre Soldatenausbildung gemacht. Sie blickten Faramir traurig an.

„Es tut uns so leid, aber wir müssen Euch nun in den sechsten Festungsring führen."

Faramir presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte: er wusste, was das bedeutete. Im sechsten Festungsring lag der „Hof der Gerechtigkeit". Dort wurden straffällige Menschen hingerichtet oder körperlich gezüchtigt. Oft genug war Faramir dort gewesen und hatte mitansehen müssen, wie Menschen aufgrund von Gesetzesverstößen bestraft wurden. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dort selbst einmal eine Strafe zu empfangen.

Der Truchseß hatte gut daran getan, das Urteil gegen Faramir sofort zu vollstrecken. Auf diese Weise konnte sich die angebliche Schande nicht wie ein Lauffeuer in Minas Tirith herumsprechen. Trotzdem stand eine große Gruppe Schauslustiger bereits im Hof, ebenso waren alle Hauptmänner des Heeres anwesend, die momentan in Minas Tirith weilten. Faramir lief frei zwischen den beiden Soldaten. Sie hatten ihn nicht gefesselt. Er hatte ihnen versprochen, nicht zu fliehen. Und sie vertrauten Faramirs Wort.

Die Hauptmänner machten teils betroffene, teils erstaunte Mienen. Einige blickten beschämt zu Boden, andere wieder machten grimmige Gesichter. Das anwesende Zivilvolk jedoch johlte und verhöhnte Faramir. Statt Heldenlieder wurden nun Spottlieder über ihn gesungen. Faramir setzte eine möglichst teilnahmslose Miene auf .Der junge Mann wurde zu einem Pfahl in der Mitte des Platzes geführt. Oben von der Spitze baumelten Eisenketten herunter.

Man wartete nun, bis der Truchseß kam. Denethor erschien nun im „Hof der Gerechtigkeit" und das Volk jubelte ihm zu. Hinter ihm marschierte Boromir mit traurigem Gesicht. Ihm wiederum folgte Avra.

Ein Soldat blies in ein Horn. Dann erschien Ancir, der Kerkermeister von Minas Tirith, der als grausamer Schlächter bekannt war. Er war so groß und kräftig wie ein Bär. Sein Gesicht war von einer schwarzen Kapuze bedeckt, so dass man nur die Augenschlitze sah. Seine muskulösen Arme waren unbedeckt und in seiner prankenartigen Rechten hielt er eine Peitsche. Faramir schluckte, als er Ancir sah. Der Kerkermeister würde kein Erbarmen zeigen.

„20 Schläge für Faramir von Gondor!" rief Denethor laut über den Platz.

Es wurde jetzt ganz still.

„Zieh dein Hemd aus, sonst reiße ich es dir herunter!" befahl Ancir Faramir mit barscher Stimme.

Nervös zog der junge Mann sein Hemd über den Kopf. Ancir packte es und schleuderte es zu Boden, dann packte er Faramirs Handgelenke und steckte sie in die zwei eisernen Ringe der Kette, die vom Pfahl herabhing. So wurden Faramirs Arme nach oben gerissen und er konnte den Peitschenhieben des Kerkermeisters nicht ausweichen. Der junge Mann stand mit dem Gesicht zum Pfahl und schickte ein Stoßgebet zu den Valar, dass diese Bestrafung rasch vorüberging.

Ancir holte mit aller Kraft aus und die Peitsche traf zum ersten Mal mit einem lauten Klatschen Faramirs Rücken. Der junge Mann hatte das Gefühl, als ob ein glühendes Eisen seine Haut verbrannte. Nur mühsam konnte er einen Aufschrei unterdrücken.

Boromir schloß entsetzt die Augen und Avra schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Nur Denethors Miene blieb unbewegt. Der zweite Peitschenhieb traf Faramirs entblößten Rücken. Diesmal hatte er das Gefühl, als ob ihn der Riemen zerreißen würde und er konnte nicht länger einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Ancir schlug weiter zu und jetzt wurde jeder Hieb von einem lauten Schrei Faramirs begleitet. Sein Rücken war schnell von blutigen Striemen bedeckt.

„Laß es gut sein, Vater", sagte Boromir leise zu Denethor. „Ancir wird ihn noch umbringen, wenn das so weitergeht."

„Das waren erst zehn Peitschenhiebe", sagte der Truchseß unnachgiebig. „Ich habe Faramir zu zwanzig Hieben verurteilt."

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf: er sah genau, dass sein Vater mit Faramir mitlitt. Jegliche Farbe war aus dem Gesicht des Truchsessen gewichen und in seinen Augen schimmerte es verdächtig feucht.

Nach fünfzehn Peitschenhieben verlor Faramir das Bewusstsein. Er hing bewegungslos an den Ketten. Ancir sah sich nun unsicher zu Denethor um: normalerweise hörte man auf mit dem Auspeitschen, wenn der Verurteilte ohnmächtig wurde.

„Hört auf!" befahl Denethor endlich.

Nur Boromir vernahm das Zittern in der Stimme seines Vaters.

Ancir schloß die Ketten widerwillig auf und Faramir landete unsanft im Sand. Stöhnend erwachte der junge Mann. Er spürte, wie er von einigen starken Armen gepackt und weggeschleift wurde.


	8. Ein Niemand

Khamul: Denethor ist nicht ganz so herzlos, wie es wirkt. Sicher hat sein Herz geblutet, als Faramir so hart bestraft wurde. Ich denke auch, dass er sich als Herrscher unglaubwürdig gezeigt hätte, wenn er bei Faramir alle Hühneraugen zugedrückt hätte.

Feael: Dene musste das einfach tun. Wie schon gesagt, er hätte sonst unglaubwürdig gewirkt. Mit Faramir wollte er sozusagen ein abschreckendes Exempel statuieren. Mir tat Faramir sehr leid, als ich das mit den Peitschenhieben beschrieben habe. Da war mir wirklich nicht wohl dabei.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 8: Ein Niemand

Als Faramir das nächste Mal wieder zu sich kam, fand er sich bäuchlings liegend in einer halbdunklen Kammer liegend vor. Er lag auf einem einfachen Bettgestell, dessen Matratze aus hartem Stroh bestand. Langsam hob er den Kopf. Durch das halbgeöffnete Fenster drang Straßenlärm herein. Hufgetrappel, das Ächzen von Wagenräder und Stimmengewirr. Faramir ahnte jetzt, wo er sich befand: in jenem besagten Häuschen im ersten Festungsring unten. Sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer, trotzdem setzte er sich auf. Die heftigen Schmerzen trieben ihm das Wasser in die Augen. Leise fluchte er vor sich hin. Er konnte fühlen, dass er Verbände unter seinem Hemd trug. Vorsichtig versuchte er aufzustehen. Mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei sank er auf das Bett zurück.

Sogleich wurde die Tür zur Kammer aufgestoßen und Boromir tauchte mit einer Schale Wasser auf.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa aufgestanden, Kleiner?" fragte er verdattert und hätte fast das Wasser verschüttet.

„Warum nicht?" gab Faramir mit gepresster Stimme zurück. „Ich werde Vater schon zeigen, dass ich mich nicht von ein paar Peitschenhieben unterkriegen lasse."

Er versuchte erneut aufzustehen, doch die Schmerzen waren zu groß. Seufzend stellte Boromir die Wasserschale auf einen kleinen Tisch und setzte sich neben seinem Bruder auf das Bett und fuhr ihm mitleidig über die roten Locken.

„Das hier ist übrigens dein neues Zuhause", sagte Boromir nach einer Weile vorsichtig. „Zugegeben, es ist ein kleines Haus, aber vielleicht wird es dir hier gefallen. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern. Du wirst immer genug zu essen haben und jemand wird auch deine Wäsche waschen."

„Ich will nicht, dass du Ärger kriegst, Bruderherz", erwiderte Faramir kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kann mich selbst um alles kümmern. Ich werde schon nicht verhungern."

„Wie du willst", meinte Boromir seufzend. „Ich denke auch, dass ich nicht noch mehr Ärger mit Vater heraufbeschwören sollte."

„Wie geht es Avra?" fragte der jüngere Mann plötzlich mit belegter Stimme.

Boromir grinste schief.

„Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von ihr ausrichten. Sie vermisst dich natürlich. Wenn ich es irgendwie einrichten kann, werde ich sie demnächst zu dir bringen."

„Wenn das Vater merkt, kann es dir den Kopf kosten", stöhnte Faramir auf.

„Keine Bange, ich werde ihm dann sagen, dass du mich gezwungen hast, Avra zu dir zu bringen", erwiderte Boromir mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Du bist unmöglich", meinte Faramir belustigt. „Aber was würde ich ohne dich tun!"

Der ältere der beiden Brüder erhob sich nun und seine Miene wurde ernst.

„Ich muß jetzt gehen: wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zum Nachtmahl erscheine, wird Vater toben. Du kennst ihn ja. Später wird noch einmal der Heiler bei dir vorbeikommen und deine Wunden ansehen. Vielleicht muß er neue Salbe auftragen. Bleib schön liegen und mach keine Dummheiten, ja?"

§

Zwei Tage später war Faramir wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen. Das kleine Haus im ersten Festungsring war wirklich spärlich eingerichtet. Die früheren Bewohner hatten wirklich alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, mitgenommen. Im ersten Festungsring standen viele Häuser leer. Angesichts der drohenden Gefahr aus Mordor hatten viele Bewohner in den letzten Jahren die Stadt verlassen und hatten sich irgendwo im Hinterland neu niedergelassen. Natürlich hatte Faramir nicht viel Ahnung, wie man einen Haushalt führte: obwohl er lange als Waldläufer in der Wildnis gelebt hatte, konnte er kaum kochen, denn er hatte immer Männer um sich gehabt, die gute Kochkenntnisse hatten. Ebenso hatte Faramir noch nie Wäsche gewaschen. Als Sohn des Fürsten der Stadt hatte er das auch nicht nötig gehabt. Selbst in Henneth Annûn hatte er Untergebene gehabt, die das für ihn getan hatten.

Doch jetzt war alles anders: die Vorratskammer des kleinen Hauses war leer und Faramir knurrte der Magen. Nebenan lag eine Bäckerei und der Duft frischgebackenes Brotes drang durch das offene Fenster in das kleine Haus. Der junge Mann fragte sich, ob es noch eine schlimmere Folter gab. Boromir hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr blicken lassen. Vermutlich hatte er keine Gelegenheit, die Zitadelle zu verlassen. Mit frischer Kleidung sah es auch schlecht aus: seine Hemden waren alle infolge der Rückenwunden blutdurchtränkt. Faramir legte die Hemden auf einen Haufen. Es waren drei Stück. Mehr als diese und das Hemd, welches er gerade trug, besaß er nicht. Es war also höchste Zeit zu waschen. Faramir fragte sich nur wo und wie. Vermutlich gingen die Waschfrauen des ersten Zirkels alle zu einem bestimmten Brunnen. Faramir packte seine Hemden zu einem Bündel zusammen und verließ das Haus. Er hatte Glück: gerade in diesem Moment kam eine alte Frau mit einem Korb voll Schmutzwäsche vorbei.

„Seid gegrüßt, werte Dame!" rief Faramir ihr freundlich zu. „Könnt Ihr mir sagen, wo Ihr Euere Wäsche wascht?"

Die alte Frau kicherte vor sich hin: „werte Dame" hatte man sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr genannt.

„Komm mit, Junge!" rief sie Faramir grinsend zu. „Ich zeige dir, in welchem Gebäude man wäscht. Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, deine Wäsche selbst zu waschen? Hast du keine Mutter oder Ehegattin?"

Der junge Mann wurde knallrot.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", meinte er verlegen. „Ist es Männern etwa verboten, in das Waschhaus zu gehen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte die Alte kichernd. „Aber es selten, dass ein Mann dorthin geht."

Faramir folgte der Alten, die sich Iuliel nannte, widerstrebend. Das Waschhaus lag in der Nähe des Tores, das zum zweiten Festungsring führte. Irgendwo, von ganz weit oben, konnte Faramir den Klang der silbernen Trompeten hören, und ihm wurde plötzlich sehr schwermütig ums Herz. Er fragte sich, was gerade oben in der Zitadelle geschah.

„Jaja, die da oben wissen nicht, wie es uns da unten geht", murmelte Iuliel verbittert vor sich hin. „Wenn der Truchseß sich besser um seine Untertanen kümmern würde, dann wäre der erste Festungsring auch nicht so leer wie jetzt."

„Was sollte er denn nach Euerer Meinung besser machen?" fragte Faramir neugierig.

„Denethor verlangt zuviel Steuern", meinte die Alte abfällig. „Er und seine Söhne leben in Saus und Braus, aber wir zahlen uns zu Tode."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Faramir bedauernd.

Die Alte lachte und schlug dem jungen Mann freundlich auf die Schulter.

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Du bist genauso ein armer Schlucker wie ich, scheint mir."

Dann betraten sie zusammen das Waschhaus. Drinnen standen zahlreiche Frauen in allen Altersgruppen zusammen an großen Waschbottichen und säuberten ihre Wäsche. Dabei lachten und schwatzten sie. Als sie Faramir bemerkten, verstummten sie augenblicklich und steckten schließlich tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen. Der junge Mann hatte keine Ahnung, ob er von einigen Frauen erkannt worden war. Er ignorierte die Frauen und folgte Iuliel zu einem der Bottiche, worin sich dampfendheißes Wasser befand.

Eine beleibte Frau watschelte auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu und hielt die Hand auf.

„Ich kriege je einen Silberling von Euch", dröhnte sie mit einer heiseren Bassstimme.

Faramir wurde blaß: natürlich hatte er kein Geld. Woher denn auch? Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben für etwas zahlen müssen. Iuliel zog zwei Silberlinge aus ihrer Schürzentasche hervor und drückte sie der dicken Frau in die Hand.

„Anariel, ich zahle für den jungen Mann mit."

Die dicke Frau humpelte zufrieden davon. Faramir atmete auf.

„Ich danke Euch, Iuliel. Ihr bekommt das Geld so bald wie möglich zurück."

Die Alte kicherte wieder.

„Schon gut, Jüngelchen. Hast du eigentlich auch einen Namen?"

„Far...Faron", stotterte Faramir schließlich verlegen und platzierte seine Schmutzwäsche vor dem Bottich.

Iuliel holte jetzt ein Stück Seife aus ihrer Schürzentasche hervor.

„Ich nehme an, so etwas hast du auch nicht, oder?"

Faramir schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Bisher hatte ich immer die Annehmlichkeit, dass mir die Wäsche gewaschen wurde, jetzt nicht mehr."

„Das erklärt einiges", meinte Iuliel trocken. „Schau mir zu, wie ich meine Wäsche reinige, damit du es lernst."

Faramir sah aufmerksam zu, wie die Alte ihre Wäsche mit der Seife bearbeitete. Immer wieder tauchte sie die Sachen ins heiße Wasser und prüfte nach, ob die Schmutzflecken weg waren. Sie beendete die Prozedur erst, als die Wäsche ganz sauber war.

„So, und jetzt bist du dran, Faron", forderte sie Faramir auf.

Dieser zögerte: seine Wäsche war voller Blut. Iuliel würde bestimmt Fragen stellen, wenn sie das sah.

„Na gut, ich schaue dir schon nicht über die Schulter", murmelte sie schließlich ungehalten. „Ich habe sowieso keine Zeit mehr. Mach's gut, Kleiner."

Sie nahm ihren Wäschekorb und verließ die Waschstube. Jetzt endlich säuberte Faramir seine Hemden. Er war froh, dass die anderen Frauen ihm dabei nicht zusahen.

§

Zufrieden betrachtete Faramir sein Werk. Er hatte die nassen Hemden an einem Seil aufgehängt, das er quer durch den großen Wohnraum gespannt hatte, Im Kamin knisterte ein wärmendes Feuer. Holz lag hier genug herum in dem Häuschen. Leider hatte er immer noch nichts zu essen. Er überlegte sich, wie er an Geld kommen sollte. Wenn er jetzt nur noch ein einfacher Waldläufer war, dann hatte er das Recht auf Sold. Er fragte sich, ob er hinauf zu Falborn laufen sollte, der für den Sold der Waldläufer zuständig war. Gerade, als er einen Umhang mit Kapuze ergriff, um fortzugehen, sah er durch das offen stehende Fenster zwei Reiter, die auf sein Haus zuritten. Faramir ließ überrascht den Umhang fallen.


	9. Aufbruch

**Kora** : Danke für die Kekse/mampf/ Dein Review hat mich ja echt von den Socken gehauen. Man merkt, dass du bei der Story richtig mitfieberst. Vielen, vielen Dank/freu/ Ich schreibe natürlich weiter. Ehrensache!

**Feael** : Fari kann gerade mal seine Hemden waschen. Zu einer guten Haushaltsführung gehört aber mehr. Aber das mit dem Haushalt ist eh bald vorüber. Die Wildnis ruft!

§§§§§§

Kapitel 9: Aufbruch

Boromir stieg vom Pferd und half dann der vermummten Avra von ihrer Stute herunter. Faramir hatte trotz der Verkleidung sofort seine Geliebte erkannt. Rasch legte er den Umhang beiseite und erwartete die Beiden freudig in der offenen Haustür. Boromir lotste Avra ins Haus, während er sich um die Pferde kümmerte.

Als die Haustür hinter ihr zufiel, riß sich die junge Frau die Kapuze vom Kopf und lange schwarze Locken wallten über ihre Schultern.

Faramir und Avra fielen sich glücklich in die Arme und küssten sich innig.

„Was macht dein Rücken, Geliebter?" fragte die junge Frau besorgt. „Es war so grausam, bei deiner Bestrafung zuzusehen."

„Mir geht es schon wieder besser", meinte Faramir beruhigend. „Ich spüre kaum mehr was. Hoffentlich behandelt mein Vater dich gut."

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen", erwiderte Avra leise. „Ich habe alles, was man zum Leben braucht. Allerdings setzt mich dein Vater unter Druck: ich soll einigen Hauptmännern eueres Heeres die Sprache Harads beibringen. Es kommt mir wie Verrat vor, wenn ich das tue."

Faramir seufzte tief und senkte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht werden sich unsere Völker näher kommen, wenn mehr Menschen aus Gondor die Sprache Harads sprechen. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen, und erfülle den Wunsch meines Vaters. Es war mein Vorschlag, dass du unseren Leuten deine Sprache lehrst."

„Deine Gesinnung ist wirklich edel", sprach Avra bewundernd. „Aber ich fürchte, dein Vater hat ganz andere Absichten als du."

Jetzt kam Boromir ins Haus. Er grinste breit und legte ein Paket mit Vorräten auf den wackligen Holztisch.

„Damit du nicht vom Fleisch fällst, Brüderchen", meinte er scherzhaft.

„Boromir, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich dir danken soll", erwiderte Faramir erfreut, der Avra fest in seinen Armen hielt.

„Schon gut", winkte dieser ab. „Deinem Rücken scheint es ja besser zu gehen, wie ich sehe. Ich gehe jetzt da drüben in die Taverne und genehmige mir ein Bierchen. In einer Stunde, wenn die Glocke schlägt, komme ich wieder und hole Avra ab. Bis dahin gehabt euch wohl."

Er verließ das Haus rasch.

„Dein Bruder muß dich sehr lieben, weil er so viel für dich tut", sagte Avra lächelnd.

„Ich hoffe, er bringt sich dadurch nicht in Gefahr", seufzte Faramir.

Die junge Frau legte nun ihren Mantel vollends ab. Sie trug ein enges Kleid, das ihre schlanke Figur und ihre weiblichen Rundungen sehr betonte. Faramir küsste sie erneut und diesmal war sein Kuss sehr leidenschaftlich und fordernd.

Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, daher flogen ihre Kleider rasch zu Boden. Faramir trug Avra in den angrenzenden Schlafraum. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf das unbequeme Bett.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nichts besseres bieten kann", flüsterte er bedauernd.

„Das macht nichts", gab Avra zufrieden zurück. „Hauptsache, wir können uns lieben."

Und das taten sie auch: nachdem sie die Stunde gut genutzt hatten, lagen sie schließlich erschöpft und engumschlungen auf dem harten Lager.

„Ich muß mich wieder anziehen, bevor Boromir zurückkehrt", murmelte Avra schläfrig.

Faramir streichelte zärtlich über ihren nackten Bauch.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auch nur einen Tag noch ohne dich sein kann", sagte er bedrückt.

Die junge Frau küsste ihn traurig und erhob sich dann, um ihre Kleider aufzusammeln. Die Stunde war längst vorbei und jeden Augenblick konnte Boromir wieder auftauchen. Sie hatte sich kaum angezogen, als es auch schon stürmisch an der Tür klopfte.

Faramir öffnete sie und ließ seinen Bruder herein.

„Es ist höchste Zeit", brummte er und blickte abwechselnd zu Faramir und zu Avra. „Los verabschiedet euch schnell!"

Er drehte sich kurz weg, damit das Paar sich noch einmal kurz küssen konnte.

„Wann werden wir uns wieder sehen?" fragte Faramir mehr an Boromir, als an Avra, gewandt.

„So bald es möglich sein wird", erwiderte der ältere der zwei Brüder. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es war ein unglaubliches Glück, dass Vater heute Abend eine Ratsversammlung abhielt, zu der er mich nicht brauchte. Aber jetzt müssen wir unbedingt los."

Avra setzte die Kapuze ihres Mantels auf und warf einen letzten liebevollen Blick auf Faramir.

Beide ahnten nicht, dass sie sich für sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr wieder sehen würden.

Als Boromir und Avra weg waren, setzte sich der junge Mann seufzend an den Holztisch und wickelte das Vorratspaket aus, das Boromir ihm mitgebracht hatte. Es waren allerlei Köstlichkeiten aus der Zitadellenküche darin: kalte Hühnerschenkel, weißes Brot, Äpfel und Kuchen und sogar eine Kürbisflasche mit erlesenem Rotwein aus Dol Amroth. Eigentlich war Faramir jetzt nicht nach Essen zumute, aber schließlich fing er doch an, an einem Hühnchenschenkel zu nagen. Und ehe er sich versah, hatte er einen Großteil der Vorräte verputzt.

§

Am nächsten Morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang wurde heftig an Faramirs Haustür geklopft. Schlaftrunken erhob sich der junge Mann und riß die Tür auf. Draußen standen zwei Waldläufer in ihren Lederrüstungen und Pfeilköchern auf dem Rücken. Faramir kannte die Beiden gut: es waren Enarion und Fingolfin. Einst hatten sie unter seinem Befehl gestanden.

„Hauptma...äh Herr Faramir, wir sollen Euch abholen", stotterte Enarion, ein junger Mann mit rabenschwarzen, langen Haaren verlegen.

„Was gibt es denn?" fragte Faramir verstohlen gähnend und fuhr sich durch die wirren Locken.

„Heute Vormittag werden wir nach Ithilien aufbrechen", fuhr Enarion eifrig fort. „Feldhauptmann Boromir wird uns führen."

Faramir grinste unwillkürlich: er versuchte sich gerade seinen Bruder in Waldläuferkleidung vorzustellen. Allerdings verging ihm das Lächeln, als er daran dachte, zu seinen Männern als einfacher Waldläufer zurückzukehren. Was würden sie über ihn sagen und von ihm halten?

„Ich komme gleich", murmelte Faramir , „ich muß mich nur noch anziehen."

In einer Truhe lag die Waldläuferkleidung: ein einfacher brauner Waffenrock aus Leder, ohne jeglichen Zierrat. Dazu gehörte ein grüner Kapuzenmantel. Bogen und Köcher standen in der Ecke des Wohnraumes. Faramir brauchte nicht lange zum Anziehen. Nur kurze Zeit später folgte er den Männern hinauf in den sechsten Festungsring.

Boromir und die anderen Waldläufer warteten bereits. Der frischgebackene Feldhauptmann trug nun Faramirs Lederrüstung mit dem Baum von Gondor, welcher in die Brustplatte eingraviert war. Die Rüstung spannte etwas um Boromirs breite Brust, denn er war etwas kräftiger gebaut als sein Bruder. Faramir blickte seinen Bruder fragend an: hatte er denn am gestrigen Abend noch nichts von dem Feldzug gewusst? Boromir blickte schuldbewußt zu Boden, als ihn sein Bruder ansah. Faramir wusste jetzt Bescheid.

„Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?" zischte er Boromir leise zu, als er an ihm vorüberging.

„Ich wollte dir das Wiedersehen mit Avra nicht verderben", gab dieser mit gedämpfter Stimme zurück.

Faramir kam nicht dazu, noch etwas zu sagen, denn in diesem Moment kam der Truchseß persönlich hinzu. Der junge Mann hielt die Luft an, als er seinen Vater erblickte. Denethor schien ihn absichtlich zu übersehen.

„Südlich von Emyn Arnen wurden Haradrim gesichtet", erklärte der Truchseß mit dröhnender Stimme. „Ich möchte, dass Ihr die Gegend dort von diesem Unrat reinigt."

Faramirs Hände umschlossen seinen Bogen so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten: warum bezeichnete sein Vater Avras Volk so? Tat er dies, um ihn, Faramir, noch mehr zu kränken?

Endlich fiel Denethors Blick auf Faramir und der junge Mann glaubte ein spöttisches Funkeln in den Augen seines Vaters zu sehen. Der Truchseß ging er jetzt zu seinem jüngsten Sohn direkt hin.

„Mach mir keine Schande, Faramir", sagte er ihm mit leiser, drohender Stimme. „Wenn du noch einmal gegen das Gesetz verstößt, werde ich dich aufhängen lassen."

Faramir schluckte, als er solch harsche Abschiedsworte von seinem Vater hörte.

„Vielleicht kehre ich ja nicht wieder und du brauchst dich dann nicht länger zu schämen", sagte der junge Mann verbittert.

Denethor warf ihm einen letzten, finsteren Blick zu und ging dann zu Boromir hinüber, auf welchen er leise einredete. Boromir wirkte ziemlich genervt und Faramir fragte sich, was sein Vater von seinem Bruder noch wollte.

Endlich gab Denethor den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Die silbernen Trompeten ertönten und die Waldläuferschar marschierte los.

§

Boromir wirkte ganz und gar nicht erfreut: er war es nicht gewohnt, zu Fuß durch die Wälder zu schleichen und einen Kampf aus dem Hinterhalt gegen eine Übermacht von Feinden zu führen. Er war ein Mann des offenen Kampfes. Außerdem war er im Bogenschießen längst nicht so gewandt wie sein Bruder. So machte es ihm keinen Spaß, Feinde zu töten. Der Kampf mit dem Schwert, das war seine Welt. Gegen Mittag erreichten die Waldläufer die halb zerfallene Stadt Osgiliath und machten dort eine kurze Rast bei der Garnison, wo gerade Essen ausgegeben wurde.

Boromir ließ sich seufzend neben Faramir auf einer zerfallenen Mauer nieder.

„Es tut mir leid, Kleiner. Ja, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen."

„Schon gut", erwiderte Faramir, der gerade einen Teller Eintopf aß.

„Ich hoffe, das wird mein erster und zugleich letzter Einsatz als Waldläuferhauptmann sein", murmelte Boromir vor sich hin.

„Das denke ich auch", sagte der jüngere Mann seufzend. „Du wirst woanders dringender gebraucht. Madril kann die Waldläufer auch anführen."

„Wenn ich es schon nicht mehr darf", fügte er verbittert hinzu.


	10. Faramirs Opfer

**Khamul** : Boro wäre nicht Boro, wenn er das nicht machen würde. Er ist halt ein lieber großer Bruder.

**May20** : Danke für die vielen Reviews! Eine Vorliebe für weibliche OOCs, deren Namen mit „A" beginnen/grins/ Das ist mir selbst noch nicht aufgefallen. Mir fällt jetzt nur „Atiniel" aus „Boromirs Tochter" da auf Anhieb ein. Das mit dem Stilistischen ist immer so eine Sache: mal gelingt es mir ganz gut, mal nicht so sehr. Das mit dem Badezuber liebe ich immer: da kann sich Fari endlich mal ausziehen. Ich kenne eine englische Autorin, bei der zieht sich Fari in jedem Kapitel (!) aus. Ich glaube, die Story heißt „Captain, my Captain". Die Autorin heißt Isabeau. Ich sehe gerade, dass es Nachschub von deiner Story gibt. Gehe gleich lesen.

§

So, hier kommt mein letztes Update für dieses Jahr, da ich bis zum Ersten in den Weihnachtsurlaub fahre. Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten. Vielleicht bekomme ich von euch ein paar Reviews unter den Weihnachtsbaum gelegt/Dackelblick aufsetz/

§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 10: Faramirs Opfer

Am Abend erreichten sie die Hügelkette von Emyn Arnen. Das ehemalige Fürstenhaus, das halb verfallen auf dem höchsten Hügel lag, verlockte regelrecht zum Übernachten. Doch jeder Soldat wusste, dass man dort oben in der Falle sitzen würde, falls die Haradrim angriffen. Es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit von dort oben.

„Wir gehen in den Wald", entschied Boromir grimmig,.

Die Waldläufer marschierten weiter, bis zu in ein kleines Tal kamen, durch welches ein lieblicher Bach sprudelte. Dort schlugen sie auf Boromirs Geheiß das Nachtlager auf. Schlechtgelaunt kletterte der Feldhauptmann in sein kleines Zelt. Faramir teilte sich ein Zelt mit Anborn.

„Ich kann mich gar nicht daran gewöhnen, dass Ihr jetzt nicht mehr unser Hauptmann seid, Faramir", gestand Anborn verlegen, als sich die beiden Waldläufer in ihre Decken wickelten.

„Mir kommt es auch alles ziemlich seltsam vor", erwiderte Faramir müde lächelnd. „Ich ertappe mich dauernd dabei, dass ich den Befehlen meines Bruders widersprechen will. Dabei habe ich gar nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Sagt das nicht, Herr!" widersprach Anborn entsetzt. „Ich weiß genau, dass Ihr eines Tages wieder unser Heermeister sein werdet. Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf."

„Das ist sehr nett von dir, Anborn", murmelte Faramir schon ein wenig schläfrig. „Aber laß doch bitte die Anrede ‚Herr' und ‚Ihr': ich bin einfach nur Faramir."

„Gute Nacht, Faramir", sagte der junge Waldläufer schließlich lächelnd.

§

Am nächsten Tag schickte Boromir zahlreiche Späher aus, die nach den Spuren der Haradrim suchen sollten. Faramir meldete sich freiwillig als Kundschafter, doch sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist zu gefährlich", meinte er unwillig. „Wie oft kommt es vor, dass Späher nicht mehr zurückkehren!"

„Ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen", erklärte Faramir empört. „Ich bin lange genug Waldläufer. Traust du mir das nicht zu?"

Boromir fuhr sich verzweifelt durch sein langes Haar.

„Du weißt genau, warum ich dich nicht mitschicke. Ich brauche dich für andere Aufgaben."

„Ja, wirklich?" spottete Faramir grimmig. „Hier im Lager herumsitzen und Däumchen drehen?"

„Verdammt, halt endlich die Klappe!" zischte Boromir ihm wütend zu. „Wenn die anderen Männer mitbekommen, wie du dich mir gegenüber verhältst, dann muß ich dich bestrafen, das weißt du genau. Du bist gerade dabei, meine Autorität zu untergraben!"

Faramir musste sich nun geschlagen geben. Mit finsterer Miene machte er sich daran, zusammen mit den anderen Männern, die im Lager zurückgeblieben waren, einen Eintopf vorzubereiten und neue Pfeile zu schnitzen.

Eine Stunde später kamen zwei Kundschafter ins Lager zurück. Sie meldeten, dass sie die Reste eines abgebrochenen Haradrimlagers entdeckt hatten. Boromir hörte mit großem Interesse zu.

„Das würde ich mir mal gerne aus der Nähe ansehen", meinte er neugierig.

„Wir führen Euch hin", boten die Kundschafter an, die Hilgond und Enchirion hießen.

„Faramir, du kommst auch mit!" rief Boromir seinem Bruder zu.

Erstaunt erhob sich der junge Mann und packte seinen Umhang. Zu viert pirschten sie sich durch das Unterholz. Alle trugen sie Gesichtsmasken und Kapuzen. Boromir hasste diesen „Mummenschanz" – so betitelte er die Maskierung der Waldläufer. Nach einer Weile reichte es ihm und er riß sich die Gesichtsmaske herunter.

„Ich kriege keine Luft mehr!" grummelte er mürrisch.

„Wir müssen aufpassen", warnte Hilgond die beiden Brüder. „Die Haradrim haben einige Fallen in der Nähe des Lagers aufgestellt. Offensichtlich wollen sie damit mögliche Kundschafter fernhalten."

Boromir brummte irgendetwas von naseweisen Waldläufern vor sich hin und dann war es auch schon passiert: mit einem gedämpften Aufschrei stürzte er zu Boden.

Erschrocken kniete sich Faramir neben ihm hin.

„Mein Fuß – verdammt!" fluchte Boromir unter Schmerzen auf. „Ich bin in eine Falle geraten."

Faramir bemerkte erschrocken, dass der Fuß seines Bruders in eisernen Fangzähnen feststeckte. Solche Fallen benutzte man normalerweise, wenn man Bären oder Trolle jagte.

„Zieht dieses Ding von meinem Fuß!" krächzte Boromir ungeduldig und zerrte selbst an dem Eisen herum.

„Ohne richtiges Werkzeug ist das nicht möglich", bemerkte Hilgond kopfschüttelnd.

Doch das machte Boromir nur noch nervöser. Je mehr er sich bewegte mit der Falle am Fuß, desto tiefer gruben sich die Eisenzähne in sein Fleisch.

„Nun halte endlich still!" fauchte Faramir ihn erzürnt an. „Du reißt dir ja noch den Fuß ab!"

Plötzlich tippte Enchirion Faramir auf die Schulter.

„Irgendwo da hinten im Unterholz sind Haradrim", murmelte er leise. „Ich habe gerade ihr scharlachrotes Banner im Gebüsch aufblitzen gesehen."

„Verdammter Mist!" stieß Boromir hervor. „Wir müssen hier weg. Schneidet mir den Fuß ab!"

„Nein!" entschied Faramir plötzlich. „Gib mir dein Horn, Bruder. Ich werde die Haradrim weglocken von hier."

„Du bist verrückt!" keuchte Boromir unter Schmerzen. „Das erlaube ich dir nicht."

„Ich bin für Gondor nicht wichtig, im Gegensatz zu dir", sagte Faramir leise. „Wenn mir etwas zustößt, dann wird es Vater nicht so treffen, als wenn dir etwas passiert. Gib mir das Horn!"

Boromir weigerte sich weiterhin, doch nicht mehr so vehement. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er schließlich dann doch nachgab und Faramir das Horn überreichte.

„Mach keinen Unsinn, Kleiner", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Faramir schluckte und hängte sich das berühmte Horn von Gondor um. Dann eilte er davon, Richtung Süden, wo die Haradrim lauerten.

§

„Ich glaube, sie sind weg", sagte Enchirion nach einer Weile aufatmend. „Die Haradrim müssen Faramirs Spur gefolgt sein."

Hilgond kam mit allen Waldläufern jetzt zu der Stelle, wo Boromir kauerte.

„Macht, dass ihr meinen Bruder findet!" herrschte er die Männer grimmig an.

Zwei Waldläufer blieben bei Boromir zurück und befreiten ihn mit Werkzeug aus der Eisenfalle.

Madril führte die Schar Richtung Süden, wo man Faramir vermutete. Doch der junge Mann war spurlos verschwunden.

Boromir war höchst beunruhigt, weil er keine Nachricht bekam. Er trug jetzt einen behelfsmäßigen Verband um seinen Fuß und konnte vor Schmerzen kaum auftreten.

„Ihr müsst Euch schonen, Herr Feldhauptmann", sagte der eine Waldläufer warnend. „Die Wunden können sich rasch entzünden, wenn Ihr noch länger herumlauft."

„Ach was!" winkte Boromir herrisch ab. „Das ist immer noch mein Fuß und ich entscheide, ob ich damit herumlaufe oder nicht. Aber wenn ich nicht bald etwas von Faramir höre, werde ich wahnsinnig."

Erst spät in der Nacht kamen Madril und die anderen Waldläufer zurück. Sie wirkten alle recht erschöpft und auch bekümmert.

„Wir haben Faramir nicht gefunden", berichtete Madril bedrückt. „Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, ebenso die Haradrim. Ihre Spuren verlaufen sich am Stillen Bach. Von dort aus kann man nicht mehr weiterverfolgen, wo sie hingegangen sind. Vermutlich wurde Euer Bruder gefangengenommen."

„Dann müsst ihr eben weitersuchen!" kommandierte Boromir ungehalten und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Ich will, dass Faramir gefunden wird. So schnell wie möglich."

„Herr, das hat momentan keinen Sinn", sagte Madril vorsichtig. „Die Männer sind müde und haben nichts gegessen. Ich weiß, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen sein Leben für Faramir geben würde. Aber die Haradrim hätten mit einer Truppe erschöpfter Männer leichtes Spiel. Ihr tragt die Verantwortung für sie, Herr Boromir."

„Verdammt, ja!" fluchte dieser unglücklich auf. „Dann lasst uns ins Lager zurückkehren."


	11. Gefangener der Haradrim

**may20** : Danke nochmals für die vielen Reviews! Ich hoffe, dir gefallen auch die anderen Kapitel.

**Kora**: Die Haradrim werden sicherlich „erfreut" sein, falls sie Faramir erwischen. Ist schließlich eine „fette" Beute. Mal sehen, was sie dann mit ihm anstellen. ;-)

**Khamul**: Genau an Bären-Fallen aus Trappenfilmen habe ich auch gedacht beim Schreiben. Boro sollte wirklich aufpassen auf seinem lädierten Fuß.

**Feael**: Ich denke, Boro ist nicht gerade der geborene Waldläufer. Denethor hat sich wirklich keine passendere Strafe ausdenken können. Mal sehen, wie lange Boro das noch mitmachen muß.

**Ann**: Ich danke dir für dein Review. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass mein Stil schon so bekannt ist.

§§§§§§

Euch allen wünsche ich ein frohes, neues Jahr! Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Und nun gibt es die heißersehnte Fortsetzung...

§§§§§§

Kapitel 11: Gefangener der Haradrim

Faramir wusste, dass er mit seinem Leben spielte, als er die Haradrim auf seine Fährte lockte. Aber Hauptsache, sie erwischten Boromir nicht. Wenn die Südländer ihn töteten und das Horn Gondors an seiner Hüfte sahen, würden sie ihn für den Erben Gondors halten. Diesen Triumph würden sie erst einmal auskosten und von einer weiteren Verfolgung der Waldläufer absehen. Das hoffte Faramir jedenfalls, während er durch das Unterholz im Zickzackkurs hetzte. Irgendwo sah er ein rotes Banner aufblitzen und dann hörte er Rufe in der Sprache der Haradrim. Sie verfolgten ihn bereits. Faramir rannte weiter und lockte die Haradrim immer weiter von der Stelle weg, wo sich Boromir befand. Plötzlich spürte er einen harten Schlag im Rücken und er stürzte zu Boden. Während er hinfiel, überlegte er noch, was ihn wohl getroffen haben konnte, dann wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen.

Als er wieder aufwachte, merkte er dass er mit Händen und Füßen an eine Stange gefesselt worden war und von zwei kräftigen Haradrim getragen wurde wie ein erlegtes Wild. Wütend zerrte er an den Fesseln, denn er fand dies ziemlich demütigend. Einer der Haradrim, ganz in rot gekleidet mit einem goldglänzenden Brustpanzer, kam spöttisch lächelnd auf ihn zu. Er sagte irgendetwas zu den anderen in seiner Sprache und alle lachten laut. Faramir wusste sofort, dass man über ihn gespottet hatte und er fluchte wütend auf.

„Laß mich sofort herunter, du Sohn einer schwarzen Natter, sonst kannst du was erleben!"

„Überlege dir gut, was du sagst, Mahar", sagte der hochgewachsene Mann in der goldenen Rüstung plötzlich auf Sindarin.

Er hatte zwar einen starken Akzent, aber es war gut verständlich.

„Mahar" bedeutete „Rothaariger", wie Faramir später erfahren sollte.

Es blieb dem jungen Waldläufer vorerst nichts anderes übrig, als sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen. Sein Rücken schmerzte bereits nicht mehr so stark von dem Schlag, den er erhalten hatte. Vermutlich war es irgendein stumpfer Gegenstand wie ein Helm oder Schild gewesen, was ihn getroffen hatte. Ansonsten wäre er wohl jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. Langsam begannen seine Arme und Beine von der unbequemen Haltung zu schmerzen. Faramir hoffte, dass man bald eine Pause machte. Die Männer, die ihn trugen, würden auch nicht ewig durchhalten. Schließlich war Faramir kein Fliegengewicht. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit landete Faramir unsanft auf den Boden. Er blieb weiterhin an der Stange gefesselt, aber wenigstens ließ jetzt dieser starke Zug auf seine Gelenke nach. Faramir verspürte leichten Durst und sah mit trockenem Mund zu, wie die Haradrim gierig aus dem nahen Bach tranken. Der Mann mit dem Goldpanzer, der offensichtlich ihr Befehlshaber war, wanderte mit strenger Miene hin und her. Er ließ seinen Kriegern nicht viel Zeit zum Verschnaufen: schon bald forderte er sie in der gutturalen Sprache der Südländer zum Weitermarsch auf. Erneut wurde Faramir unsanft in die Höhe gehoben und an der Stange weitergetragen. Seine Gliedmaßen schmerzten jetzt schlimmer als zuvor und Faramir konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht verhindern.

„Wir sind bald da", sagte der Anführer der Haradrim barsch zu ihm, welcher neben Faramir marschierte.

Faramir beschloß jetzt, keine Schwäche mehr zu zeigen. Er biß die Zähne zusammen, obwohl die Schmerzen immer unerträglicher wurden.

Als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, erreichte der kleine Trupp ein großes Lager, das aus unzähligen weißen Zelten bestand. Faramir erschrak, als er die Größe des Lagers sah. Nie und nimmer war die kleine Schar der Waldläufer in der Lage, so einen großen Verband an Haradrim aus Süd-Ithilien zu vertreiben. Die Bewohner des Zeltlagers liefen neugierig zusammen, als der kleine Trupp zurückkehrte mit seiner wertvollen Beute. Faramir hoffte, dass man ihn jetzt bald herunterließ von der Stange, aber die Männer standen unbeweglich da, als ob sie auf etwas warteten.

Endlich wurde die Plane vor dem Eingang des größten Zeltes zurückgeschlagen und ein Mann mittleren Alters trat heraus. Er trug ein langes weißes Gewand, das Faramir unwillkürlich an ein Nachthemd erinnerte. Sein Haupt war unbedeckt: langes , schwarzes, mit Goldfäden durchgeflochtenes Haar hing auf seine Schultern herab. Sein Gesicht zierte ein sorgfältig gestutzter Vollbart. Er machte eine lässige Handbewegung und die Träger ließen Faramir zu Boden.

„Das ist Jahzîr, unser Feldherr", sagte der Anführer des Trupps leise zu Faramir. „Er ist dein neuer Besitzer, Mahar."

Der Mann, den der Anführer Jahzîr genannt hatte, trat nun ganz nahe zu Faramir hin und betrachtete ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Er erteilte einen Befehl und der Anführer des Trupps schnitt Faramir von den Fesseln los. Dieser blieb erst einmal schweratmend liegen, da er seine tauben Glieder kaum bewegen konnte.

Jahzîr unterhielt sich jetzt mit dem Hauptmann in der Sprache Harads. Faramir verstand nichts, außer dass der Hauptmann Masala hieß.

Plötzlich traten zwei Männer zu dem jungen Gondorianer hin und rissen ihn unsanft hoch. Dann zerrten sie ihn in das große Zelt hinein. Dort wurde er an einen Pfahl gebunden, und zwar so, dass er sich hinsetzen konnte. Faramirs Augen gewöhnten sich rasch an das Halbdunkel im Zelt. Die Austattung war luxuriös: der Boden war mit schweren Teppichen belegt und überall lagen große Sitzkissen aus Samt herum. In der Mitte des Zeltes stand ein kleines Tischchen, das mit köstlichen Speisen gedeckt war. Faramir fühlte wie sein Magen zu knurren begann. Doch er war angebunden und weiterhin ganz alleine in dem Zelt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die Haradrim mit ihm vorhatten.

§

Widerstrebend war Boromir ins Lager zurückgebracht worden. Sein Fuß musste unbedingt versorgt werden. Madril, der sich am besten unter den Waldläufern mit Heilkunde auskannte, schüttelte besorgt den Kopf:

„Ihr müsst nach Minas Tirith zurück, Herr Boromir. Die Wunden an euerem Fuß sind sehr tief und ich fürchte, sie werden sich entzünden. Ihr müsst zu Ioreth und Euch von ihr versorgen lassen."

„Niemals!" erklärte Boromir barsch. „Eher lasse ich mir den Fuß abnehmen, bevor ich Faramir hier draußen im Stich lasse."

„Faramir hat sich für Euch geopfert, damit Euer Fuß gerettet wird", wagte Hilgond zu widersprechen. „Es hilft ihm nichts, wenn Ihr Euere Wunden nicht versorgen lasst."

Boromir blitzte ihn wütend aus seinen grünen Augen an, doch er musste schließlich einsehen, dass Hilgond recht hatte.

Madril war der Meinung, dass Boromir ab sofort seinen Fuß nicht mehr bewegen durfte. Eine Eskorte Waldläufer trug den Truchseß-Erben bis nach Osgiliath, während die anderen weiter intensiv nach Faramir suchten. Von Osgiliath aus ritt man zu Pferd nach Minas Tirith weiter. Während der Rückreise bekam Boromir Fieber und er ließ sich sogar freiwillig sofort in die Häuser der Heilung bringen.

Denethor und Avra erfuhren die schlimmen Neuigkeiten aus Süd-Ithilien während des Frühstücks in der Zitadelle. Madril erstattete dem Truchseß einen unfangreichen Bericht. Entsetzt floh Avra aus dem Raum. Doch Denethor hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich darüber aufzuregen: sein Interesse galt nur dem Schicksal seiner Söhne. Immer wieder fragte er nach Faramir.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus, mein Herr", sagte Madril bedauernd. „Die Haradrim haben schon viele Menschen aus Gondor in ihr Land verschleppt, und noch nie ist jemand von dort zurückgekehrt."

Denethor war leichenblaß geworden, als er das hörte: auch wenn Faramir sein allergrößtes Missfallen vor kurzem erregt hatte und dafür auch hart bestraft worden war, so war er doch immer noch sein Sohn, den er liebte.

„Aber es muß doch Hoffnung geben", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Wir werden alles daran setzen, um Faramir zu finden", beteuerte Madril. „Auch ich mochte Eueren Sohn sehr gerne, Herr Denethor."

„Mochte!" stieß der Truchseß grimmig hervor. „Ihr redet ja von Faramir, als ob er schon tot sei! Ich muß jetzt zu Boromir. Führt mich zu ihm!"

Beide Männer suchten jetzt die Häuser der Heilung auf. Ioreth, die alte Heilerin, trat dem Truchseß furchtlos entgegen.

„Ich grüße Euch, Herr Denethor", sagte sie ernst. „Sicher wollt Ihr zu Euerem Sohn. Es gibt ihm nicht sehr gut, denn er hat hohes Fieber."

„Was?" stieß der Truchseß ungläubig hervor. „Ich dachte, er hat nur eine Fußverletzung."

„Die sich böse entzündet hat", fuhr ihm Ioreth ins Wort. „Wenn Boromir Pech hat, müssen wir vielleicht den Fuß abnehmen."

Denethor fuhr sich entsetzt mit der Hand über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. Soviele Schicksalsschläge an einem Tag waren unmöglich zu verkraften. Leise trat er in das Krankenzimmer seines Sohnes. Boromir lag mit halbgeöffneten Augen im Bett. Auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen.

„Vater!" murmelte er mit schwacher Stimme. „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich bin eben kein Waldläufer. Faramir wäre so etwas bestimmt nicht passiert. Ich..."

Denethor ergriff die Hand seines Sohnes und setzte sich an die Bettkante:

„Sei still, mein Sohn", sagte er sanft. „Wenn hier jemand an irgendetwas Schuld hat, dann ich. Ich könnte mich selbst für meine Sturheit und Uneinsichtigkeit verdammen."

Boromir erzählte mit leiser Stimme, was geschehen war. Denethor hörte aufmerksam zu und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Noch gibt es Hoffnung für Faramir. Vielleicht haben die Haradrim ihn gar nicht erwischt und er versteckt sich irgendwo in Süd-Ithilien."

„Madril und die anderen Waldläufer haben schon alles abgesucht", erwiderte Boromir und hustete. „Sie haben ihn bestimmt in ihrer Gewalt. Mein armer, kleiner Bruder!"

Plötzlich brach der junge Mann in Tränen aus und selbst Denethor hatte Mühe, die Fassung zubewahren. Er nahm Boromir in seine Arme und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Solch dunkle Stunden hatte der Truchseß seit dem Tod seiner Frau nicht mehr erlebt.


	12. Faramirs Schicksal

**Feael**: Schade, dass Faramir nicht mitbekommt, welche Sorgen sich sein Vater um ihn macht.

**Khamul**: Avra wird in den nächsten Kapiteln allmählich wieder eine größere Rolle spielen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 12: Faramirs Schicksal

Avra lief ruhelos in ihrem großen Gemach auf und ab. Sie fühlte sich so entsetzlich hilflos. Faramir befand sich nun in den Händen ihres Volkes, und sie ahnte, dass es ihm bestimmt nicht so gut wie ihr ergehen würde. Die Haradrim hielten ihre Gefangenen am liebsten als Sklaven und ließen sie die niedrigsten Arbeiten verrichten. Sklaven, die nicht gehorchten oder schwächelten, wurden hingerichtet. Die junge Frau trat auf den kleinen Balkon und blickte auf die weiße Stadt hinab. Dort unten herrschte geschäftiges Treiben wie eh und je. Nahmen die Menschen von Minas Tirith überhaupt Notiz davon, dass der zweitgeborene Sohn ihres Herrschers von den Haradrim verschleppt worden war? Avra seufzte laut auf. Diese Ungewissheit um Faramirs Schicksal war mehr als quälend. Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle aufgebrochen, um ihren Geliebten zu suchen. Doch sie konnte die Zitadelle nicht verlassen. Dazu brauchte sie Boromirs Hilfe. Nur er konnte sie ungesehen hinausschmuggeln. Aber momentan lag er schwer verwundet in den Häusern der Heilung. Avra blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten, bis Boromir wieder zurück in der Zitadelle war.

Sie schrak zusammen, als es an ihrer Türe klopfte. Avra verließ den Balkon und ging wieder in das Zimmer hinein. Sie murmelte ein „herein". Der Truchseß persönlich erschien bei ihr im Gemach. Seine Miene wirkte sorgenvoll.

„Was werden sie mit Faramir machen?" fragte er Avra kurzangebunden.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte die junge Frau zögernd.

Sollte sie dem Truchseß tatsächlich von den grausamen Sitten ihres Volkes gegenüber Gefangenen erzählen?

Denethors Gesichtsausdruck zeigte jetzt Ungeduld und Verärgerung. Da er ebenso wie sein Sohn Faramir die Gabe besaß, in den Herzen der Menschen zu lesen, merkte er, dass ihm Avra etwas Furchtbares verschwieg.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht täuschen, Avra", sagte er mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme. „Ihr wisst genau, was Euere Leute mit Faramir anstellen werden. Es wäre besser für Euch, wenn Ihr reden würdet. Eher werdet Ihr dieses Gemach nicht verlassen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und verriegelte von außen die Tür.

§

Faramirs Hunger wurde immer schlimmer, doch noch quälender war der Durst, der ihn plagte. Jahzîr hatte inzwischen das große Zelt wieder betraten und setzte sich, ohne Notiz von dem Gefangenen zu nehmen, an das Tischchen und ließ es sich geräuschvoll schmecken. Faramir hatte keine Ahnung, was der Haradrim zu sich nahm, doch es roch sehr appetitlich nach fremdländischen Gewürzen. Zwei Bedienstete schwirrten um Jahzîr herum und kümmerten sich darum, dass sein Weinkelch immer wieder gefüllt war und die Teller nicht leer wurden. Endlich war Jahzîr satt und er rülpste laut. Faramir verzog angeekelt das Gesicht: in Gondor gehörte solch ein Verhalten nicht gerade zu den guten Sitten. Der Haradrim hatte den Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes bemerkt und grinste breit. Er klatschte in die Hände.

„Bomas, Cirgis, vasheve-te!" rief er laut.

Zwei große Hunde mit einem hellen, kurzen Fell kamen in das Zelt gestürmt. Jahzîr lachte kurz auf und streichelte die beiden schwanzwedelnden Tiere. Dann fütterte er sie zu Faramirs Entsetzen von den noch halbvollen Tellern. Insgeheim hatte der Gondorianer gehofft, Jahzîr würde ihm etwas von den Essensresten überlassen. Doch weit gefehlt! Als der Haradrim keine Lust mehr hatte, Bomas und Cirgis mit der Hand zu füttern, ließ er sie aus den Schüsseln fressen. Er selbst ließ sich von einem Bediensteten ein Gefäß mit Wasser bringen und wusch seine Hände darin. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf Faramir und er hielt inne.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein wenig Durst, Mahar", meinte er spöttisch.

Er gab dem Bediensteten einen Wink und ließ die Wasserschüssel vor Faramir hinstellen. Der Gefangene hatte wirklich großen Durst, als er aber das verschmutzte Wasser sah, in welchem Fettaugen vom Essen herumschwammen, begann sein Magen zu rebellieren. Außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er trinken sollte: schließlich war gefesselt.

„Na, hast du doch keinen Durst, Mahar?" spottete Jahzîr höhnisch.

Faramir versuchte sich jetzt zu dem Gefäß hinabzubeugen und er merkte, dass ihm seine Fesseln tatsächlich soviel Spielraum ließen. Wie ein Hund musste er das Wasser aus der Schüssel schlürfen, was ihn mehr als beschämte. Das Wasser schmeckte abscheulich, doch der Durst war größer. Es gelang Faramir, die Schüssel fast ganz leer zu trinken. Dannach fühlte er sich körperlich ein wenig erquickter, während er ansonsten Jahzîr am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt hätte.

Hauptmann Masala trat nun in das Zelt und verbeugte sich tief vor Jahzîr. Faramir sah, dass er in seinen Händen das Horn Gondors hielt. Masala und sein Herr unterhielten sich leise. Immer wieder wanderten dabei ihre Blicke zu Faramir hin, der sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene beobachtete. Jahzîr wirkte plötzlich verunsichert und zog noch einen weiteren Mann zu Rate. Ein grauhaariger Krieger betrat nun das Zelt. Masala zeigte ihm das Horn und wies auf Faramir, während er in der Sprache Harads auf ihn einredete. Der Graukopf nickte und hob zur Bekräftigung die Hände. Jahzîr lächelte triumphierend, als er sich schließlich Faramir zuwandte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir einen so wertvollen Gefangenen gemacht haben. Du musst Boromir Denethorion sein – der Erbe Gondors."

Faramir lächelte ebenso triumphierend zurück:

„Tut mir leid, ich bin Faramir Denethorion – der zweitgeborene Sohn des Truchsessen."

Jahzîrs Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut und er verpasste Faramir zwei kräftige Ohrfeigen, so dass seine Lippen aufplatzten.

„Das ist eine unverschämte Lüge!" schrie er empört. „Das Horn Gondors darf nur der Erbe des Truchsessen tragen."

„Ich musste meinen verwundeten Bruder vor Euch schützen", sagte Faramir stolz. „Und wie ich sehe, ist mir das auch gelungen. Mein Bruder befindet sich wahrscheinlich längst in Minas Tirith in der Obhut der Heiler."

Jahzîr ließ jetz tseine Wut an Masala aus und schrie diesen aus Leibeskräften an. Der Hauptmann senkte beschämt den Kopf, während sein Feldherr ihn an der Tunika packte und schüttelte. Schließlich schob Jahzîr Masala aus dem Zelt und verpasste ihn noch einen gehörigen Fußtritt. Fassungslos sah Faramir diesem Treiben zu. In Gondor war solch ein Verhalten zwischen zwei ranghohen Offizieren unvorstellbar.

Jetzt wandte sich Jahzîr Faramir zu. Seine Zöpfe standen wirr vom Kopf ab und seine dunklen Augen blitzten.

„Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen, Mahar? Als zweitgeborener Sohn des Truchsessen bist du in meinen Augen wertlos."

„Ihr werdet schon merken, ob ich tatsächlich wertlos bin", erwiderte Faramir ruhig. „Mein Bruder wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er mich gefunden hat. Ihr solltet Euch vorsehen, Jahzîr."

„Für diese freche Bemerkung sollte ich dir eigentlich die Zunge abschneiden, Mahar", sagte Jahzîr mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme. „Doch ohne Zunge bekomme ich für dich auf dem Sklavenmarkt von Bar-Mikkath nur noch die Hälfte Gold."

Faramir schluckte, als er das hörte. Bar-Mikkath war eine große Hafenstadt an der Küste Umbars. Auf dem berühmt-berüchtigten Slavenmarkt waren schon viele gondorianische Gefangene als Sklaven auf die Galeeren verkauft worden.

Jahzîr lief im Zelt auf und ab, während er immer wieder Faramir betrachtete.

„Ich will mal sehen, ob du als Sklave für die Galeeren taugst", meinte er schließlich. „Eine dürre Bohnenstange ist dafür wohl kaum geeignet."

Er klatschte in die Hände und drei kräftige Soldaten mit dunkler Hautfarbe betraten das Zelt. Faramir vermutete, dass sie aus Fern-Harad stammten. Jahzîr gab ihnen einen kurzen Befehl und sie schnitten den jungen Mann von den Fesseln los und zerrten ihn auf die Beine. Faramir konnte kaum stehen: zu lange hatte er an den Pfahl gefesselt gesessen. Zu seinem Schrecken sah er, dass die Männer seine Kleider aufzuschnüren begannen. Er begann sich zu wehren.

„Halt still, Mahar, sonst verletzt dich vielleicht ein Messer", sagte Jahzîr amüsiert.

Die drei Männer begannen jetzt mit Hilfe von Messern Faramirs Kleidung regelrecht herunterzuschälen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Faramir stand splitternackt vor Jahzîr. Der Haradrim grinste, während der junge Mann rot anlief vor Scham. Jahzîr begutachtete Faramir wohlwollend: der Gondorianer war schlank, aber athletisch gebaut. Seine Oberarme und die Brust waren sehr muskulös vom jahrelangen Bogenschießen und Schwertkampf. Faramir war es sehr unangenehm, als Jahzîr begann, seinen Körper abzutasten.

„Was soll das?" wagte er schließlich zu fragen. „Bin ich ein Stück Vieh?"

„Menschen aus Gondor sind das für uns", erwiderte Jahzîr und lachte schallend.

Die drei Männer aus Fern-Harad lachten ebenso mit. Faramir lief erneut rot an: doch diesmal vor Wut. Er hatte gute Lust, Jahzîr seine Faust spüren zu lassen. Sein „Besitzer" stand ganz günstig vor ihm. Doch er wusste auch, dass dies seinen sofortigen Tod bedeuten würde. Und Faramir wollte am Leben bleiben. Er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, irgendwann seine Familie und Avra wiederzusehen. Avra! Beim Gedanken an sie, verdüsterte sich Faramirs Miene. Hoffentlich musste sie jetzt nicht dafür büßen, dass er Gefangener ihres Volkes war.


	13. Auf der Suche nach Faramir

**Khamul** : In der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen, wie es so schön heißt. Armer Faramir! Er macht ganz schön was mit.

**Darklayka** : Juhu, eine neue Leserin! Und schon kommt das nächste Kapitel. Tata!

**Feal** : Faramir wird sich bald rächen. Irgendwann ist selbst bei ihm mal das Maß voll.

**Firi** : Und noch eine neue Leserin! Firilein, juhu!

§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 13: Auf der Suche nach Faramir

Boromir war noch nicht ganz genesen, als er die Häuser der Heilung auf eigene Verantwortung verließ. Alle Warnungen der Heiler schlug er starrsinnig in den Wind. Seine einzige Sorge galt Faramir. Er wollte und musste ihn finden. Je länger er wartete, desto geringer wurde die Chance, seinen Bruder jemals wieder lebendig zu sehen. Der Truchseß zeigte sich nicht begeistert, als Boromir leicht hinkend in der Zitadelle erschien. Doch er kannte den entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Erstgeborenen und er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, Boromir dieses Vorhaben auszureden.

„Du hast immer noch Schmerzen, wie ich sehe", sagte Denethor mit sanfter Stimme, als sich Boromir vorsichtig am Tisch des Kaminzimmers niedersetzte.

„Vater, ich muß sofort losreiten und versuchen, Faramir zu retten", stieß der junge Mann ungeduldig hervor.

„Hundert unser besten Männer sind seit über einer Woche auf der Suche nach Faramir", erklärte der Truchseß gelassen. „Du solltest dich besser schonen und abwarten, welche Kunde sie bringen."

„Ich kann aber nicht hiersitzen und Däumchen drehen, während mein Bruder immer tiefer in den Süden verschleppt wird", begehrte Boromir verärgert auf.

Denethor legte beruhigend seine Hand auf den Unterarm seines ältesten Sohnes, aber Boromir erhob sich ruckartig von seinem Sessel und verließ grußlos das Kaminzimmer. Der Truchseß sah ihm sorgenvoll nach.

Avra hatte gehört, dass Boromir wieder in die Zitadelle zurückgekehrt war und hatte ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie ihn unbedingt sprechen wollte. Boromir suchte sofort das Zimmer von Avra auf und ließ es aufsperren.

Die junge Frau wartete bereits ungeduldig auf ihn.

„Wir müssen unbedingt reden", sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Ich habe eigentlich keine Zeit", gab Boromir ungehalten zurück.

„Es geht um Faramir!" betonte Avra und schob den blonden Krieger in ihr Zimmer hinein.

Boromir blieb erschöpft an der Wand gelehnt stehen. Sein verletzter Fuß pochte jetzt vor Schmerzen. Es war wohl wirklich noch etwas zu früh gewesen, die Häuser der Heilung zu verlassen.

„Ich möchte Minas Tirith verlassen und mich auf die Suche nach Faramir machen", erklärte Avra entschlossen.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage!" knurrte Boromir unwillig.

§

Das Heer der Haradrim hatte sich geteilt: die Hälfte der Krieger blieb in Süd-Ithilien, die andere Hälfte mit Jahzîr an der Spitze zog Richtung Harondor, und von dort aus nach Umbar. Der Heeroberste saß auf einem Schimmelhengst, der ebenso prächtig wie verschlagen war. An einem Seil zerrte Jahzîr Faramir hinter sich her, der zu Fuß mit dem Pferd Schritt halten musste. Faramir trug jetzt Haradrim-Kleidung: eine weite, dunkle Tunika und knielange Hosen. An den Füßen seine Stiefel, die mittlerweile vollkommen durchgelaufen waren. Um den Kopf hatte man Faramir ein schwarzes Tuch drapiert, um ihn vor gleißenden Sonne des Südens zu schützen. Faramirs Hände waren nach vorne gefesselt und um den Hals lag das Seil, an welchem ihn Jahzîr vorwärtszerrte. Nach einer Weile war Faramirs Nacken wundgescheuert und er konnte kaum noch Schritt halten mit dem störrischen Hengst, der immer wieder versuchte, den Gefangenen umzurempeln oder zu treten. Gerade als der junge Mann drohte vor Erschöpfung umzukippen, ließ Jahzîr das Nachtlager an einem Nebenarm des Poros aufschlagen. Faramir wurde wieder sitzend an einen Pfahl gefesselt und nur unter größter Mühe gelang es ihm zu essen und zu trinken. Seit feststand, dass Jahzîr ihn auf dem Sklavenmarkt von Bar-Mikkath verkaufen wollte, bekam der Gefangene endlich ausreichend Nahrung. Das Essen bestand zwar hauptsächlich aus den Resten, die der Heeroberste übrigließ, doch Faramir war das inzwischen egal. Er wollte schließlich am Leben bleiben.

Einige Tage später erreichte man die erste Stadt in Umbar. Sie hieß Din-Middith und bestand aus kleinen, weißen Häusern, deren Dächer mit Stroh gedeckt waren. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Faramir auch Kinder der Haradrim. Neugierig blieben die Bewohner der Stadt an den Straßen stehen, als das Heer einzog. Faramirs Kopfbedeckung war ein wenig nach hinten gerutscht, so dass die dunkelhäutigen Menschen sein rotblondes Haar und seine helle Hautfarbe sehen konnten. Jahzîr war es nicht recht, dass sein Gefangener so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregte und ließ Faramir rasch in den Keller des erstbesten Hauses sperren. Er selbst jagte die Familie, welches das Haus bewohnte, davon und ließ sich selbst darin nieder. Der Gefangene hatte fassungslos mitbekommen, wie Jahzîr mit den Bewohnern des Städtchens umging.

Eines Tages wirst du dafür bezahlen, Jahzîr, schwor sich Faramir im Stillen. Da er im Keller eingesperrt war, hatte man ihm endlich einmal die lästigen Fesseln abgenommen. Durch einen schmalen Schlitz in der Decke fiel Licht in den dunklen Raum und Faramir betrachtete besorgt seine wundgelaufenen Füße, die von Blasen überdeckt waren. Manche davon hatten sich bereits entzündet. Zum Essen hatte er bisher nichts bekommen, daher beschloß Faramir sich ein Lager aus ein paar Säcken, die im Keller herumlagen, zu bauen und zu schlafen.

Einige Stunden später wurde er unsanft von einem Haradrim-Krieger geweckt, der ihn solange mit den Fuß anstieß, bis er aufwachte.

„Aufstehen, es geht weiter!" sagte der Krieger in gebrochenem Sindarin.

Faramir wurde nach oben ins Haus gebracht und man legte ihm wieder Handfesseln an. Er konnte sehen, dass Jahzîr wieder luxuriös gespeist hatte, denn seine Hunde machten sich gerade wieder über die Essensreste her. Der Feldherr selbst lungerte auf einem Diwan herum und strich zufrieden über seinen gefüllten Bauch.

„Oh, Mahar, jetzt haben wir dich ganz vergessen", meinte er in spöttischem Bedauern. „Das tut mir ja so leid."

Faramir erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern blickte seinen „Besitzer" feindselig an. Jahzîr zog einem der Hunde die Schüssel weg und hielt sie Faramir hin.

„Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, dass der Hund davon gefressen hat", sagte er grinsend.

Im nächsten Augenblick war die Schüssel im Gesicht des Feldherrn gelandet. Mit einem geschickten Stoß mit dem Ellbogen hatte Faramir, dem jetzt endgültig der Kragen geplatzt war, dies vollbracht.

Jahzîr spuckte und fluchte, während sich einige der umstehenden Krieger ein Grinsen kaum verbeißen konnte. Für Faramir hatte die Sache jedoch schwerwiegende Folgen. Masala, der Hauptmann, welcher in der Nähe stand, nahm dies zum Anlaß, um Faramir mit einem Knüppel bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu schlagen. Jahzîr selbst musste Einhalt gebieten, denn sonst wäre Faramir auf dem Sklavenmarkt keinen Pfifferling mehr wert gewesen.

§

Denethor sah bedrückt zu, wie sein Sohn sich zum Aufbruch vorbereitete. Der Truchseß war zu den Stallungen im sechsten Festungsring gekommen, um Abschied von Boromir zu nehmen. Der junge Mann trug eine vornehme Lederrüstung und ein Kettenhemd darunter. Auf dem Rücken hatte er sein großes Rundschild befestigt. Nur das berühmte Horn Gondors fehlte an seinem Gürtel. Ein kleiner Reittertrupp, der überwiegend aus Waldläufern bestand, wartete geduldig auf ihn. Denethor wunderte sich, dass die Waldläufer alle maskiert waren, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach. Wichtiger war es, Boromir noch einmal zur Vorsicht zu ermahnen.

Der junge Ober-Heermeister Gondors versuchte, seinen besorgten Vater zu beruhigen.

„Ich werde mich schon nicht übernehmen", versprach er mit einem verzerrten Lächeln.

Denethor nickte seufzend.

„Ich hoffe es, mein Sohn. Es ist schon mehr als genug, vielleicht einen Sohn verloren zu haben."

Vater und Sohn umarmten sich ein letztes Mal, dann stieg Boromir auf den bereits unruhig herumtänzelnden braunen Wallach. Der Trupp setzte sich nun in Bewegung. Boromir hatte es ziemlich eilig, aus der Stadt herauszukommen. Er drängte die Reiter ungeduldig vorwärts. Erst als man den Anduin bei Osgiliath überquert hatte, wirkte er ein wenig erleichtert. Einer der vermummten Waldläufer kam an seine Seite geritten und lüfete ein wenig seine Maske. Es war Avra.

„Danke", hauchte sie.


	14. Der Sklavenmarkt von Bar Mikkath

Darklayka: Ich habe deinen Rat beherzigt und versucht, in den nächsten Kapiteln mehr auf die Landschaften und Städte einzugehen. Vielen Dank für deinen Tip!

Ann: Ich habe auch nix gegen Elben, aber was gegen diesen ganzen Orli-Hype und die Vermenschlichung der Elben in Fanfiktionen.

An die anderen Leser: Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir auch mal wieder ein Review dalassen könntet. /zwinker/

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 14: Der Sklavenmarkt von Bar-Mikkath

Stöhnend erwachte Faramir aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Er lag wieder in dem Kellerloch, bäuchlings auf einem Strohlager. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Eine Frauenstimme zischte etwas ärgerliches in der Sprache der Haradrim.

„Ihr sollt liegenblieben, sonst verrutschen Kräuter-Verbände", sagte der Krieger in gebrochenem Sindarin, der Faramir vor kurzem aus dem Kellerloch hinauf ins Haus geführt hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir alle Knochen gebrochen", murmelte Faramir unter Schmerzen.

„So schlimm ist es nicht", meinte der Krieger sachlich. „Aber viel nicht hat gefehlt. Jahzîr sehr wütend."

Die Falltür wurde aufgerissen und Faramir hörte, wie jemand die Kellertreppe herabstieg. Der Krieger und die Frau, welche den Gefangenen versorgte, nahmen sofort eine demütige Haltung ein. Es war Jahzîr, der sich nach Faramirs Zustand erkundigte – jedoch nicht aus Mitleid, sondern aus Ungeduld.

Der junge Gondorianer verstand kein Wort von dem, was gesprochen wurde. Allerdings konnte er vernehmen, dass Jahzîr sehr ärgerlich und nervös war. Schließlich klatschte der Haradrim in die Hände, und zwei Krieger kamen in das Kellerloch. Faramir hielt entsetzt den Atem an: was hatten sie jetzt vor? Würden sie ihn gleich töten?

Die Männer packten Faramir unsanft und zogen ihn von seinem Lager hoch. Der junge Mann unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei. Sie schleiften ihn die schmale Stiege hoch. Das helle Tageslicht blendete Faramir und er kniff die Augen zu. Die Soldaten brachten ihn aus dem Haus und zu einen Karren hin, vor dem einige kräftige Ponies angespannt waren. Sie zerrten Faramir auf den Karren hinauf, wo er schließlich schweratmend auf einem Strohbündel liegen blieb.

Jahzîr trat jetzt spöttisch lächelnd an seinen Gefangenen heran.

„Du solltest froh sein, dass du nicht mehr laufen musst. Du wirst nun zum Sklavenmarkt gefahren, mein Goldschatz."

Faramir unterdrückte ein wütendes Zischen und presste mühsam beherrscht die Lippen zusammen. Jahzîr sah, wie es in dem jungen Mann brodelte, und er trat amüsiert weg.

Alsbald setzte sich der Karren in Bewegung. Faramir konnte sehen, dass ein Junge den Karren lenkte. Die schaukelnden Bewegungen vergrößerten seine Schmerzen und machten die Reise nach Bar-Mikkath zur reinsten Tortur.

§

Avra ging es viel zu langsam vorwärts bei der Suche nach Faramir in Ithilien. Sie wusste genau, dass er längst nicht mehr in Gondor war. Am liebsten hätte sie Boromirs Truppe verlassen, um Faramir alleine zu suchen. Doch sie hatte dem Heermeister versprochen, keinen Ärger zu machen. Und genau den würde sie durch ihr Verschwinden heraufbeschwören. Inzwischen hatte man einige Spuren der Haradrim in den Wäldern gefunden. Sie hatten mehrmals gelagert auf ihrem Weg nach dem Süden. Verzweifelt suchten Boromir und Avra nach irgendeiner Spur von Faramir.

Einige Tage später erreichten sie den Poros. Dieser Fluß bildete die Grenze zwischen Gondor und dem umstrittenen Gebiet Harondor, das weder zu Gondor, noch zu Harad gehörte. Dort ließ Boromir ein Lager aufschlagen. Avra trat zu ihm und bat um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.

„Ihr müsst wieder zurück", sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme zu dem blonden Mann und schob ihren Gesichtsschutz etwas nach unten. „Wenn ihr weiterreitet, töten euch die Haradrim. In Harondor gibt es viele heimtückische Verstecke für Wegelagerer."

„Ich habe die Waldläufer Gondors bei mir und kein Edeldamen-Kränzchen", erwiderte der Heermeister ungehalten. „Wir werden es den Haradrim schon zeigen!"

Avra lächelte spöttisch.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Boromir. Auch in Harad gibt es speziell ausgebildete Krieger, die sich durchaus mit den Waldläufern Gondors messen können."

Boromir lief rot an vor Wut. Fast hätte er Dinge zu der jungen Frau gesagt, die ihm hinterher leidgetan hätten. Doch in diesem Moment kamen zwei aufgeregte Kundschafter zurück.

Boromirs Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich rasch, als er sah, dass einer der Waldläufer ein Bündel Kleider und das Horn Gondors trug.

„Wir haben die Sachen einige Meilen südlich von hier gefunden", meldete Damrod bedrückt.

Boromir nahm wortlos das Horn und die Kleider an sich und ging in sein Zelt. Avra folgte ihm.

„Er ist tot", schluchzte Boromir auf und wies auf die Blutspuren, die sich auf den Kleidern befanden.

Avra weigerte sich das zu glauben. Sie nahm dem trauernden Mann die Kleider ab und betrachtete sie. Die Sachen waren zerrissen und schmutzig. Sie breitete sie am Boden aus. Boromir sah ihr erstaunt zu.

„Die Kleider hat man Faramir heruntergeschnitten", sagte sie sachlich und deutete auf die geraden Risse. „Vermutlich hat man vor, ihn auf den Sklavenmarkt von Bar-Mikkath zu verkaufen. Man wollte offensichtlich seinen Körper genauer betrachten. Ich hoffe, er hat sich nicht zu sehr gewehrt."

„Faramir würde so eine Schmach niemals erdulden", knurrte Boromir finster. „Sich von Südländern nackt betrachten zu lassen."

„Vergiß nicht, dass ich auch eine Südländerin bin und deinen Bruder schon nackt gesehen habe", erwiderte Avra gekränkt.

„Das ist etwas anderes", verteidigte sich Boromir rasch.

„Faramir hat inzwischen so etwas wie Respekt vor meinen Landsleuten gelernt", erklärte Avra stolz.

„Ich glaube, inzwischen hat er seine Meinung bestimmt geändert", spottete Boromir sarkastisch.

Avra stand wütend auf und verließ das Zelt. Boromir sammelte vorsichtig die Kleidungsstücke zusammen und legte sie zusammen.

„Wir finden dich, kleiner Bruder", flüsterte er wieder den Tränen nahe und strich liebevoll über den Stoff.

§

Din-Middith war das erste Dorf der Südländer gewesen, das Faramir jemals erblickt hatte. Doch Bar-Mikkath mit seinem berühmt-berüchtigten Sklavenmarkt übertraf seine kühnsten Erwartungen. In der kurzen Zeit, in welcher er mit Avra zusammen gewesen war, hatte er einiges über die Haradrim gelernt und seine Meinung über dieses Volk gründlich revidiert, obwohl es mit dem dunklen Turm paktierte. Bar-Mikkath konnte durchaus mit einer Stadt wie Pelargir mithalten: es gab zum Teil mehrstöckige Häuser aus Stein mit kunstvollen runden Dächern und prächtig angelegte Straßen, was Faramir fast an Minas Tirith erinnerte. Es herrschte sehr viel Betrieb in der Stadt und Faramir sah zahllose Menschen in kunterbunten, weiten Kleidern mit dunkler Hautfarbe, die sich durch die Straßen wühlten. Die Stadt zog sich hinab bis zum Hafen von Umbar, der in ganz Mittelerde gefürchtet war. Schon aus der Ferne konnte Faramir sehen, wie riesig die Ausmaße dieses Hafen waren: Es gab Dutzende von Schiffen, die dort ankerten: große Galeeren, kleine Fischerboote , mittelgroße Handelsschiffe und die gefürchteten Korsarenschiffe mit ihren schwarzen Segeln. Faramir ballte wütend die Fäuste, als er die schwarzen Schiffe sah. Zu oft hatten die Korsaren Dol Amroth, die Stadt von Faramirs Onkel Imrahil, heimgesucht.

Jahzîrs Truppe bog kurz vor der Hafenanlage ab und es ging wieder ein Stück stadteinwärts, und dann erblickte Faramir den großen Platz, der auf dem ersten Blick wie ein ganz normaler Markt mit Buden und Ständen wirkte. Doch dies war kein Markt, auf dem Waren feilgeboten wurden, sondern Menschen. Faramir sah kräftige, schwarzhäutige Männer mit kahlgeschorenen Köpfen aus Fern-Harad, die dort in Dutzendware verkauft wurden. Hellhäutige Ostlinge mit braunen Haaren und Augen, Frauen und Kinder, zumeist dunkelhäutig. Die Händler überboten sich mit günstigen Angeboten gegenseitig und schrieen sich richtiggehend nieder. Als Jahzîr mit seiner Truppe zum Markt kam, wichen die Schaulustigen und Käufer ehrfürchtig aus. Der Feldherr hatte nur ein Ziel: Teleziel, den reichsten Händler von Bar-Mikkath. Sein Stand war der größte auf dem Markt und er bot auch die meisten Sklaven zum Verkauf an. Teleziel war ein stark übergewichtiger Mann, der ein bodenlanges, weites, buntes Gewand trug und auf dem Kopf einen Turban. Er saß im Schatten eines Baldachins und lutschte gelangweilt an einer Südfrucht. Als er Jahzîr erblickte, sprang er freudig auf und watschelte breit grinsend auf den Feldherrn zu.

Ein Krieger bedeutete Faramir, von der Karre herabzusteigen. Soweit seine Handfesseln dies zuließen, kam der junge Gondorianer der Aufforderung nach.

Jahzîr und Teleziel kamen aufgeregt in ihrer Muttersprache redend auf Faramir zu. Der Feldherr riß dem Gefangenen die Kopfbedeckung herunter .

„Na, habe ich dir zuviel versprochen, Teleziel?" fragte Jahzîr triumphierend auf Sindarin.

Teleziel watschelte mit leuchtenden schwarzen Augen auf Faramir zu und griff in dessen rotblonder Lockenmähne.

„Seine Haare haben die Farbe der untergehenden Sonne", meinte der Sklavenhändler begeistert. „Was willst du für ihn haben?"

„Ich will dir nicht die Katze im Sack verkaufen", erwiderte Jahzîr bescheiden. „Er hat einige blaue Flecke am Körper, die er sich unterwegs eingefangen hat."

Bei den letzten Worten warf er Faramir einen strafenden Blick zu. Doch dieser blieb mit stolz erhobenem Haupt stehen und versuchte an den beiden Männern vorbeizusehen.

Teleziel lachte und schob Faramir das weite Hemd über die Schultern.

„Bei den Göttern, er ist wahrhaft kräftig gebaut. Wo hast du ihn gefunden? Er sieht aus wie ein Rohirrim."

„Rohirrim!" stieß Jahzîr verächtlich hervor. „Er ist ein Abkömmling Numenórs und die hellen Haare weißen auf elbische Abstammung hin."

Teleziel befühlte Faramirs Bizeps und nickte anerkennend.

„Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass er ein Sohn Denethors ist, oder?"

„Ich schwöre es beim Grab meiner Mutter", beteuerte Jahzîr leidenschaftlich. „Er ist der Zweitgeborene Sohn des Truchsessen – Faramir."


	15. Verkauft

Khamul: Im nächsten Kapitel geht es nur um Faramir, im übernächsten wird wieder mehr über Boromir und Avra zu lesen sein. Es war auch die Absicht der Haradrim, mögliche Suchtrupps aus Gondor abzuschrecken.

Darklayka: Ich bin für Anregungen immer dankbar und habe das nicht als Kritik aufgefasst.

Feael: Sein Aussehen scheint Faramir in diesem Fall das „Genick zu brechen". Aber vielleicht gibt es in Harad auch „Fans"?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 15: Verkauft

Faramir wurde nun erst einmal vom Markt weggeführt. Die Leibwächter von Teleziel brachten ihn in ein geräumiges Haus in der Innenstadt von Bar-Mikkath. Dort durfte er endlich ein ausgiebiges Bad nehmen und bekam auch etwas Gutes zu essen. Zum Mahl bekam er sogar Wein gereicht. Anschließend brachte man ihn in ein Gemach, das Gitter an den Fenstern hatte. Das Zimmer war jedoch fast vornehm mit Teppichen und einem breiten Sofa eingerichtet. Während Faramir satt und in frischen Kleidern auf einem Diwan ruhte, fielen ihm langsam die Augen zu. Doch plötzlich ging die Türe auf und zwei dunkelhäutige, schöne Frauen in fast durchsichtigen Kleidern traten ein. Faramir setzte sich erstaunt auf : was hatte das nun zu bedeuten? Die beiden Frauen setzten sich zu ihm und lächelten ihn an. Faramir war das Ganze etwas unangenehm und er stand auf von dem Diwan. Die Eine sagte etwas in der Sprache der Haradrim, das sich bedauernd anhörte. Sie erhoben sich nun ebenfalls und beide legten ihre Hände auf Faramirs Schultern.

„Es tut mir leid, meine Damen", sagte Faramir verunsichert, der ahnte, was die Zwei mit ihm vorhatten.

Die Tür ging wiederum auf und Teleziel, der Hausherr, trat ein. Er klatschte energisch in die Hände und die zwei Schönheiten zogen sich zurück.

„Du bist dumm, Mahar", sagte der feiste Sklavenhändler kopfschüttelnd. „Warum willst du dich nicht von den Frauen verwöhnen lassen? Wenn du erst verkauft bist, dann wirst du vielleicht nie wieder in den Genuß kommen, mit einer Frau zu schlafen."

„Ich vollziehe mit einer Frau nur den Beischlaf, wenn ich sie aufrichtig liebe", erklärte Faramir stolz.

Jetzt lachte Teleziel schallend und er schlug Faramir kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.

„Ihr Männer aus Gondor seid wirklich sehr seltsam. Ihr wisst gar nicht, was Ihr Euch für Freuden entgehen lasst. Aber mir soll es recht sein. Es gibt genug andere Gäste in meinem Haus, die sich gerne von Yamina und Yori verwöhnen lassen würden."

Faramir sah ihn finster an. Teleziel wurde jetzt auch ernst.

„Morgen früh werde ich dich auf dem Markt verkaufen. Du wirst mir einen stattlichen Preis einbringen. Wir hatten seit zwei Jahren keinen Blonden mehr hier. Ab morgen werde ich kein reicher Mann mehr sein, sondern ein steinreicher."

Wieder lachte er auf, diesmal jedoch nicht so laut wie vorher. Faramir blickte ihn unverwandt an und schwieg.

„Du kannst noch etwas essen und trinken, wenn du magst", fuhr der Sklavenhändler schließlich fort. „Du kannst dich auch frei im Haus umherbewegen. Doch solltest du einen Fluchtversuch wagen, lasse ich dich auf der Stelle vierteilen."

Faramir ließ diese Drohung völlig kalt: natürlich wollte er fliehen. Mit jeder Faser seines Leibes wollte er nach Hause zurück. Kurz nachdem Teleziel den Raum verlassen hatte, beschloß Faramir einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen. Er nahm noch einen Schluck Wein und ging dann Richtung Tür. Plötzlich merkte er, dass ihm die Beine wegsackten und dann wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen.

Als Faramir erwachte, lag er auf dem Diwan mit einem Leinentuch bedeckt. Wütend über sich selbst erhob er sich. Offensichtlich hatte der gerissene Sklavenhändler ein Schlafmittel in den Wein geschüttet. Draußen graute bereits der Tag. Irgendwo in der Nähe krähte ein Hahn. Bevor Faramir nachdenken konnte, ging die Tür auf und drei schwer bewaffnete Krieger traten ein. Teleziel folgte ihnen.

„Du wirst jetzt auf den Markt gebracht, Mahar."

Die Krieger legten Faramir, der leichten Widerstand leistete, Ketten an und führten ihn aus dem Haus.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und es war empfindlich kühl in den dunklen Gassen. Faramir fror in seiner leichten Kleidung. Wenigstens waren die Straßen fast noch gänzlich leer. Die Krieger brachten den jungen Gondorianer zum Sklavenmarkt. Die meisten Händler waren noch nicht da. Der Platz wirkte noch still und leer, fast beschaulich. Teleziel ließ jetzt seinen Verkaufsstand errichten, der wie eine kleine Bühne wirkte. Dort oben würden die Sklaven dann stehen, bis sie jemand kaufte. Faramir sah nun auch andere Sklaven Teleziels. Die Meisten von ihnen waren kräftige Ostlinge. Mit teilnahmslosen Gesichtern beobachteten sie, wie die Holzbühne aufgestellt wurde. Inzwischen war auf dem Marktplatz bereits etwas Leben eingekehrt: die ersten Schaulustigen kamen und noch mehr Händler mit Sklaven. Doch Teleziels Stand war immer etwas besonderes, weil er die interessantesten Sklaven feilbot.

Einer von Teleziels kräftigen Kriegern befahl nun den Sklaven, sich nackt bis auf einen kleinen Lendenschurz auszuziehen. Einer von Teleziels persönlichen Dienern rieb nun jeden Sklaven mit einem speziellen Öl ein. Es war zum Schutz gegen die sengende Sonne gedacht. Die Ostlinge hatten alle eine ähnlich helle Haut wie Faramir. Als die Sklaven alle eingeölt waren, mussten sie sich auf die Brettererhöhung stellen. Sofort strömten viele Schaulustige herbei und schnell wurde Faramir zum Objekt des allgemeinen Interesses wegen seiner rotblonden Haare.

Der junge Gondorianer fühlte sich entsetzlich: er kam sich vor wie ein Stück Vieh, das begutachtet wurde.

Inzwischen war die Sonne aufgegangen und rasch wurde es heiß. Teleziel war zufrieden: die ersten Gebote für Faramir waren bereits abgegeben worden. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, würde er an diesem Tag das Geschäft seines Lebens machen mit dem Statthaltersohn. Doch er wollte die Interessenten noch eine Weile zappeln lassen. Ein alter, dünner Mann ging wütend zu dem feisten Sklavenhändler hin.

„Ich habe 2000 Goldstücke für den Blonden geboten. Für dieses Geld könnte ich mir zehn Ostlinge holen, die viel kräftiger sind als er. Was soll diese Zauderei, Teleziel?"

Dieser schlürfte erst einmal geräuschvoll von seinem Weinbecher.

„Wenn die Sonnenuhr Mittag anzeigt, soll Faramir Euch gehören", meinte Teleziel schließlich gönnerhaft. „Sollte allerdings vorher noch ein höheres Gebot abgegeben werden, habt Ihr Pech gehabt, Arion."

Der Alte winkte zornig ab und trollte sich fluchend. Teleziel lachte leise. Er kannte Arion schon ziemlich lange. Er würde Faramir auf jeden Fall für 2000 Goldstücke abkaufen.

Die Sonne stieg und stieg. Die Wirkung des Öls hatte längst nachgelassen und Faramir bekam bereits einen leichten Sonnenbrand auf den Schultern. Sein Kopf schmerzte ebenfalls und er war kurz davor, einen Sonnenstich zu bekommen.

Plötzlich bahnte sich ein großer, nobel aussehender Haradrim den Weg durch die Menge. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und auf seinem Kopf saß ein schwarzer Turban. Wie gebannt starrte er auf Faramir. Dieser blickte ihn verwirrt an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das nun schon wieder sollte.

„Wieviel kostet er?" fragte der Fremde tonlos.

Teleziel wuchtete sich mühsam aus seinem Sessel.

„Er ist praktisch schon verkauft. Allerdings, wenn Ihr 2000 Goldstücke überbieten könnt, dann lasse ich mit mir reden."

„Ihr bekommt 3000" , sagte der Mann mit kräftiger Stimme.

Teleziel traute seinen Ohren nicht. Der dunkel gekleidete Fremde klatschte in die Hände und einer seiner Bediensteten brachte einen großen Lederbeutel mit Gold.

„Faramir gehört Euch", krächzte der dicke Sklavenhändler.

Er ging persönlich auf die „Bühne" und zerrte Faramir herunter.

„Mein Name ist Neshem und ich bin dein neuer Herr, Faramir", sagte der Fremde mit seiner wohltönenden, fast gütig klingenden Stimme, auf Sindarin.

Faramir schwieg: nun war er verkauft und diesem Neshem auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert.

Er wusste nicht, was ihm die Zukunft bringen würde. Gondor würde er wohl nie wieder sehen.


	16. Avras Trick

Darklayka: das mit Neshem wird zunächst nicht so ganz klar. Es bleibt erst mal im Dunkeln, was er überhaupt von Faramir will...

Khamul: Ist dir Neshem sympathisch?

Feael: Man sollte nicht vergessen, dass Neshem ein Haradrim ist, und somit Feind Gondors.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 16: Avras Trick

Boromirs Suchtrupp lagerte immer noch am Ufer des Poros. Man war sich nicht einig, wie man weiter vorgehen wollte. Boromir wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle weiter Richtung Harondor und Harad gezogen. Doch Madril, der alte, erfahrene Recke war dagegen. Er warnte Boromir vor den tückischen Schluchten Harondors. Auf Madril hörten viele Männer, weil er so erfahren war. Wütend zog sich schließlich Boromir wieder in sein Zelt zurück. Avra, die vor den Männern immer vermummt war oder die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, folgte ihm.

„Dieser Madril ist ein weiser Mann", sagte Avra ernst. „Ich habe dir ja auch schon von den Gefahren erzählt, die in Harondor auf euch lauern. Waldläufer Gondors sind ja sehr schnell zu erkennen. In Harad trägt niemand grüne Sachen."

„Dann müssen wir uns eben verkleiden", knurrte Boromir und stieß eine Schüssel mit Suppe jähzornig um. Avra nickte lächelnd.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Aber dazu brauchen wir Kleider wie die Haradrim. Wo kriegen wir schnell Stoffe her?"

„In Pelargir", murmelte Boromir und musste jetzt auch lächeln. „Ein Zweitagesritt von hier aus."

„Worauf warten wir noch?" fragte Avra unternehmungslustig.

Boromir lief rasch aus dem Zelt und verkündete seinen Männern, dass man umgehend nach Pelargir reiten werde. Erstaunt blickten sich die Krieger an. Boromir hatte vorerst nicht geplant, sein Vorgehen zu verraten. Madril runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

§

Faramir wurde von Neshems Diener in ein kleines Haus am Stadtrand von Bar-Mikkath gebracht. Dort bekam er etwas zum anziehen und zum essen. Doch der junge Mann hatte vor allen Dingen Durst. Neshem beobachtete still, wie Faramir aß und trank, und sich schließlich anzog.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Herr", sagte der Gondorianer schließlich höflich.

Neshem fuhr jedoch fort, ihn aus seinen kohlschwarzen Augen zu beobachten.

„Wir werden bald aufbrechen in mein Fürstentum in Nah-Harad", erklärte der Haradrim schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

Faramirs Stimmung sank augenblicklich. Auch wenn dieser Neshem bis jetzt ein wahrer Wohltäter war im Vergleich zu seinen vorigen „Besitzern", so war ihm doch der Gedanke unerträglich, noch tiefer in das feindliche Land hineingebracht zu werden und somit noch weiter weg von Gondor. Erneut dachte der junge Mann an Flucht. Bisher machte niemand Anstalten, ihn irgendwie zu fesseln oder anzuketten.

Es war am frühen Nachmittag, als Neshem seine Leute zusammenrief. Offensichtlich war es jetzt soweit. Ein Diener, der ein einfaches Gewand trug und keine Waffen bei sich hatte, packte Faramir unsanft am Oberarm und führte ihn nach draußen, wo zahlreiche Pferde bereitstanden.

Die Pferde kamen dem jungen Gondorianer wie gerufen. Außerdem sah es gerade so aus, als ob niemand auf ihn besonders achtete. Jeder war mit sich selbst beschäftigt, auch Neshem, der gerade lächelnd auf seinen schwarzen Hengst zuging, ein besonders edles Tier.

Faramir atmete tief durch. Dann riß er sich von dem Diener mit einem groben Boxhieb los und schnappte sich einen Schimmel, der einen wunderschön gearbeiteten Sattel trug. Faramir saß auf und sprengte davon. Er hörte das Geschrei hinter sich. Doch er sah nur nach vorne. Er wollte heim, nach Gondor. Der Schimmel war ebenfalls ein sehr edles Pferd. Offensichtlich verstanden die Haradrim etwas von Pferdezucht. Faramir, der ein guter Reiter war, lenkte den Schimmel zielsicher durch das Gewühl in der Stadt. Wenn er erst am Hafen vom Umbar vorbei war, dann war es leicht, Bar-Mikkath zu verlassen. Unbarmherzig trieb er den Schimmel an. Faramir merkte aufgrund des Trubels in den Straßen nicht, dass ihm Neshem persönlich bereits dicht auf den Fersen war. Der Haradrim setzte eine kleine, hölzerne Pfeife an den Mund und ließ einen Pfiff ertönen. Daraufhin begann Faramirs Schimmel urplötzlich zu steigen. Der junge Gondorianer war darauf nicht vorbereitet und stürzte aus dem Sattel. Doch er rollte sich geschickt ab und war rasch wieder auf den Beinen. Kopflos setzte er seine Flucht zu Fuß fort. Doch Neshem war zu Pferd einfach schneller. Rasch holte er Faramir ein und zog ein großes Krummschwert aus dem Gürtel. Sein Gesicht war finster und um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es.

„Gib auf, Faramir!" sagte er zornig.

Der junge Mann musste sich ergeben. Jetzt kamen auch Neshems Diener angeritten und natürlich wurde er nun in Fesseln gelegt. Er wurde so zusammengeschnürt, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte.

„Warum nur hast du das getan?" fragte Neshem. Und zu Faramirs Überraschung klang seine Stimme todtraurig und nicht wütend.

§

Boromir, Avra und die Truppe erreichte Pelargir in einer Rekordzeit. Die Pferde waren zu Tode erschöpft und ihre Flanken zitterten, als sie endlich die große Hafenstadt am Anduin erreichten. Genau wie damals zeigte sich Avra sichtlich beeindruckt von den prächtigen Gebäuden, die noch aus der Zeit der Altvorderen-Könige stammten. Selbst Bar-Mikkath war im Vergleich zu Pelargir nur ein Dorf. Als Avra an Bar-Mikkath dachte, fuhr es ihr siedendheiß durch den Körper. Sicherlich hatte man Faramir dorthin gebracht. Dort konnte man ihn gut als Sklave verkaufen. Die fürchterlichste Demütigung für solch einen hochwohlgeborenen Mann, die man sich denken konnte! Er würde aufgrund seines – für die Haradrim – exotischen Aussehens viel Geld auf dem Markt einbringen. Avra erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Faramir war viel zu stolz, um sich von den Haradrim versklaven zu lassen. Eher würde er sich töten lassen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Boromir führte seine Leute zum Palast des Stadtverwalters. Dort wollte man sich erst einmal ausruhen. Doch Avra hatte keine Ruhe. Sie wollte unbedingt zum Markt und dort Stoffe kaufen. Boromir selbst begleitete sie dorthin.

Der Markt von Pelargir war enorm groß: hunderte von Händler hatten dort ihre Stände. Das Angebot war riesig: Alles an Lebensmittel, was man sich vorstellen konnte, Waffen aller Art, Vieh, Pferde, kleinere Haustiere, Stoffe, fertiggenähte Kleidung, Schmuck, Holzspielzeug, Wolle, Haushaltsgeräte und unzählige Dinge mehr.

Da es mitten am Tag war, herrschte dort auch ein dichtes Treiben. Avra wusste jedoch genau, was sie wollte.

„Hoffentlich ist dein Geldbeutel auch groß genug, Boromir", meinte sie lächelnd.

„Mein Vater ist der reichste Mann von Gondor", prahlte Boromir stolz und deutete auf seinen Gürtel, wo ein prall gefüllter Ledersack hing.

Avra fing nun an zu kaufen: erst mehrere Ballen verschiedener Stoffe in schwarz und rot, dann Krummschwerter und zu Boromirs Verwunderung auch unnütze Sachen wie Schmuck und Tand.

„Was soll das?" zischte er ungeduldig. „Wozu brauchen wir diesen Kram?"

„Abwarten", meinte Avra gelassen und ging zu einem Mann hin, der Esel verkaufte.

Boromir kam sich inzwischen selbst wie ein Packesel vor, denn er durfte alles tragen.

„Das mit den Eseln ist eine gute Idee", meinte er zufrieden. „Die können dann den ganzen Plunder zum Palast tragen."

„Die Esel brauchen wir für unsere Reise nach Harad als Packtiere", erklärte Avra schmunzelnd. „Wir selbst werden auf Maultieren reiten."

Boromir riß vor Entsetzen die Augen weit auf.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Der künftige Truchseß von Gondor setzt sich niemals auf ein Maultier!"

„Doch!" konterte Avra unbeirrt: sie kaufte sogleich vier Esel und fünfzehn Maultiere von einem Händler.

Boromir machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und schwieg: er musste innerlich zugeben, dass der Plan des Mädchens die einzige Möglichkeit war, Faramir in Harad ungehindert zu suchen.


	17. Neshems Fürstenhaus

Darklayka: Ja, Neshem ist ganz schön raffiniert gewesen mit seinem Pferdetrick. Im nächsten Kapitel wird Faramir erneut mit ihm aneinander geraten.

May20: Danke für die vielen Reviews! Ja, irgendwie hat Faramir mit den Frauen immer Pech. Für ihn ist scheinbar nur Éowyn bestimmt. ;-) Ich bin auch gemein zu Faramir? Nee, immerhin lasse ich ihn nicht sterben. ;-) Denethor ist jetzt auch ganz lieb. Jaja, ich liebe es auch, wenn sich Faramir auszieht. Allerdings braucht man dazu auch geeignete Situationen. Die Story mit dem Auszieh-Fari heißt „Captain, my captain" und ist von IsabeauGreenleaf. Leider auf Englisch.

Ist gar nicht so einfach Sätze wie das mit dem Edeldamen-Kränzchen zu schreiben. Teleziel wollte Faramir mit den beiden Damen „belohnen", weil er ihm ja viel Geld einbringen wird. Aber Fari ist treu wie Gold. Neshem ist in erster Linie ein Haradrim und Fari hat bestimmt nicht vor, bei ihm zu bleiben, weil der so lieb zu ihm ist – oder doch?

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 17: Neshems Fürstenhaus

Während der ganzen Reise sprach niemand ein Wort mit Faramir. Er saß streng gefesselt auf einem Pferd, das von einem bewaffneten Mann geführt wurde. Dicht hinter dem Gondorianer ritt ein anderer Mann, der sein Krummschwert immer griffbereit hielt. Faramir wusste, dass er das Vertrauen seines neuen Herrn erst einmal verspielt hatte. Er bekam ausreichend zu essen und zu trinken, wurde ansonsten aber wie ein Feind behandelt.

Die Gegend wurde nun immer unwirtlicher. Es gab fast nur noch Wüste und Sand. Ab und zu kamen sie an Wasserstellen vorbei mit kleinen, armseligen Hütten. In einem Palmenwäldchen erblickte Faramir auch zum ersten Mal Mumak in Harad. Sie wurden hier nicht als Kriegsmaschinen eingesetzt, sondern dienten als Arbeitstiere. Sie schleppten riesige Baumstämme, die offenbar für den Schiffsbau verwendet wurden. Faramir fragte sich, wo diese riesige Bäume herkamen. Es schien so, als ob Nah-Harad nur aus Wüste bestand. Aber als sie noch weiter nach Osten ritten, wurde die Gegend plötzlich wieder fruchtbarer. Es gab wieder Wiesen, Äcker und Wälder. Faramir entdeckte riesige Obstplantagen, wo Früchte angebaut wurden, die er noch zuvor gesehen, geschweige denn gekostet hatte. Sie kamen an zahlreichen Ansiedlungen vorbei, wo braunhäutige Menschen lebten, die fleißig ihrem Tagewerk nachgingen. Faramir fragte sich, was wohl dieses scheinbar friedliebende Volk dazu bewogen haben mochte, mit dem Dunklen Herrscher zu paktieren.

Sie ritten nun auf ein prächtiges Fürstenhaus zu, das von einer hohen Mauer umgeben war. Faramir betrachtete das Gebäude neugierg: wohnte dort etwa Neshem, sein neuer Herr?

Tatsächlich ritt die kleine Gruppe geradewegs in den Hof des Fürstenhauses. Eine junge Frau, die Faramir sehr an Avra erinnerte, kam strahlend aus dem Haus gerannt. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid aus Seide und ihr Kopf war von einem dunklen Tuch bedeckt, das mit einer Goldschnur um die Stirn gehalten wurde. Neshem stieg von seinem Pferd und ging der jungen Frau glücklich entgegen. Sie umarmten sich freudig. Faramir vermutete, dass das Mädchen die Tochter Neshems war.

Plötzlich entdeckte die junge Frau Faramir und erstarrte.

§

Boromir war es höchstpeinlich, auf einem Maultier reitend, die Suche nach seinem Bruder fortzusetzen. Doch Avra zeigte kein Erbarmen.

„Es ist in Harad nun mal so üblich, dass Händler auf Maultieren reiten und Packesel bei sich haben", erklärte sie ungehalten. „Wenn ihr auf eueren Gondor-Kriegsrössern die Grenze überquert, macht ihr euch gleich verdächtig – trotz Verkleidung."

Boromir zischte leise irgendwas von besserwisserischen Weibsbildern vor sich hin. Dies tat er auf Westron, damit Avra ihn nicht verstand.

Die Truppe verließ nun Pelargir. Boromir war heilfroh, jetzt noch nicht die – wie er fand – alberne Verkleidung anlegen zu müssen. Dazu war noch Zeit bis zur Haradstraße, die südlich des Poros begann. Mit den Maultieren kam man natürlich nicht so schnell voran wie mit Pferden. Die Tiere zeigten sich störrisch, und mancher von Boromirs Männern wurde ab und zu von seinem Reittier abgeworfen, was für allgemeine Erheiterung sorgte. Kurz vor Beginn der Haradstraße wurde es dann ernst: die Soldaten mussten sich nun umziehen. Avra riet ihnen, ihre gondorianische Kleidung zurückzulassen und nicht mitzunehmen. Es gab immer wieder Kriegertruppen in Harad, die selbst friedlich wirkende Kaufmannkarawanen durchsuchten.

Sie hatte Boromir und den anderen unterwegs leidlich die Sprache der Haradrim beigebracht, damit sie sich einigermaßen verständigen konnten. Als Boromir fertig umgezogen war, trat er aus dem Zelt.

„Wie sehe ich aus?" fragte er unsicher.

Avra konnte ein Kichern kaum unterdrücken. Boromir sah eben immer noch wie ein Krieger aus und nicht wie ein Händler aus Harad, trotz der bunten, weiten Gewänder, die er trug und der landestypischen Kopfbedeckung.

„Du solltest besser deinen Bart schwarz färben oder abrasieren", riet ihm Avra.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst", stieß Boromir entsetzt hervor und fuhr über seinen blonden Kinnbart, den er hegte und pflegte.

„Tu es für Faramir", sagte Avra streng und funkelte ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an.

Boromir seufzte tief und ging hinunter zum Fluß, um sich den Bart abzunehmen. Als er wieder zurückkam, waren alle ziemlich erstaunt. Niemand konnte sich erinnern, den Heermeister jemals ohne Bart erblickt zu haben. Boromir selbst war ziemlich mürrisch. Immer wieder fuhr er sich über das ungewohnt glatte Kinn und schüttelte vor sich hinbrummelnd den Kopf. Avra ging hin zu ihm und prüfte, ob die Kopfbedeckung gut saß.

„Meine Haare werde ich aber bestimmt nicht abschneiden", schimpfte er ungehalten.

Avra war jedoch endlich zufrieden und sie nickte ihm zu.

„Jetzt können wir endlich weiterreiten."

§

Die junge Frau ging vorsichtig auf Faramir zu und betrachtete ihn schließlich erneut mit großen Augen.

„Asaghal", murmelte sie immer wieder ungläubig. „Asaghal."

Faramir blickte Neshem fragend an, der ebenfalls mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen schien. Er trat schließlich auf Faramir zu, den man inzwischen vom Pferd heruntergehoben hatte und zückte seinen Dolch. Dann schnitt er den jungen Mann von den Fesseln los.

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht mehr fliehen wirst, Faramir", sagte er einem leisen, drohenden Ton.

Faramir presste die Lippen zusammen und schwieg: er konnte kein Versprechen geben, dass er nicht halten konnte.

Neshem fluchte plötzlich laut auf.

„Warum bist du so starrsinnig, Gondorrim?" fragte er wütend. „Warum willst du unbedingt wieder zurück?"

„Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" gab Faramir stolz zurück. „Ich gehöre nicht hierher. Ich bin Faramir, Denethors Sohn aus dem Hause Húrin, der Truchsessen von Gondor."

Die junge Frau trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte Neshem fragend an.

„Wie bist du zu ihm gekommen, Vater?" wollte sie wissen.

„Sei still, Ancalime, mein Kind", sagte Neshem fast zärtlich. „Geh ins Haus zurück. Ich muß diesem Sklaven leider eine Lehre erteilen."

Faramir starrte seinen Besitzer wütend an: sollte er schon wieder geschlagen oder ausgepeitscht werden? War dieser Neshem, der eigentlich einen positiven Eindruck auf ihn bisher gemacht hatte, im Grunde nicht anders als Teleziel oder Jahzîr?

Neshem winkte Faramir zu sich und dieser gehorchte. Der junge Mann musste seinem Herrn in einen der Wachtürme des Hauses folgen. Kurz drehte Faramir sich um und sah Ancalime, die junge Frau, die noch immer im Hof stand, fragend an. Doch diese verhüllte ihr Gesicht rasch mit einem Tuch und lief dann in das große Wohngebäude hinein.

Als sie im Turm waren, bedeutete Neshem Faramir, dort die Treppen hinabzusteigen. Faramir hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als er vorsichtig die ersten Stufen hinunterging. Der Haradrim hatte eine Fackel entzündet und lief hinter dem jungen Mann her. Feuchter und modriger Geruch schlug Faramir entgegen. Dann waren sie im untersten Gewölbe des Turmes angekommen. Dort unten gab es nichts außer Mauern und Spinnweben. Neshem wies den jungen Gondorianer an, eine Falltür zu öffnen.

„Und da steig hinein!" befahl er streng.

Faramir starrte angestrengt in die Finsternis hinunter. Es gab keine Leiter, die nach unten führte. Aber es schien nicht allzu tief zu sein. Vorsichtig ließ er sich in den winzigen Raum hinuntergleiten. Fragend sah er hoch zu Neshem.

„Das ist deine Strafe, Faramir", sagte dieser mit bedrückter Stimme.

Dann schloß er die Falltür über dem jungen Mann und Faramir befand sich in absoluter Dunkelheit .


	18. Ancalime

May20: Ja, Neshem bleibt noch eine Weile rätselhaft. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es um seine Tochter und auch ein bisschen wieder um Boro und Avra.

Darklayka: Huhu! Ich beeile mich extra mit einem Update wegen dir. Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir auch weiter treu und reviewst.

An die anderen Leser: Mittlerweile sind es fast 20 Leute, die mich in ihren „stats" als Lieblingsautorin stehen haben. Mögt ihr mich wirklich? Dann schreibt doch bitte mal ein Review. /bettel/

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 18: Ancalime

Boromirs Truppe durchquerte ungehindert das Grenzland Harondor. Immer wieder begegneten ihnen Haradrim-Krieger, welche die Täler dieses Landes streng bewachten. Zum Glück nahm niemand Notiz von der kleinen „Kaufmann-Karawane", die Richtung Bar-Mikkath zog. Boromir wurde immer ungeduldiger, weil man überhaupt keine Spuren mehr von der Truppe fand, die Faramir verschleppt hatte.

„Und wenn sie ihn nicht nach Bar-Mikkath gebracht haben, sondern irgendwo anders hin?" fragte er eines Abends Avra bedrückt, als sie in einem kleinen Tal lagerten.

„Sie wären strohdumm, wenn sie ihn nicht verkaufen würden", erklärte Avra mit sicherer Stimme.

Es war nicht einfach für sie, den anderen immer wieder Mut zu machen. Sie selbst verlor allmählich auch die Hoffnung. Es war nur die innige, tiefe Liebe zu Faramir, die sie unerbittlich vorantrieb.

Madril setzte sich zu Boromir und Avra, die gerade Dörrobst und Brot aßen. Längst hatten alle Soldaten erkannt, bei wem es sich um Boromirs heimlichen Gefährten handelte. Anfangs waren sie alle etwas skeptisch gewesen, von einer Frau, noch dazu aus dem Volk des Feindes, angeführt zu werden, aber inzwischen hatten sie sich damit abgefunden. Denn nur sie kannte sich in diesen Gefilden aus. Madril, der von Natur aus ein misstrauischer Mann war, beobachtete Avra stets mit einem Stirnerunzeln. Aber es war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen, dass Faramir diese Frau geliebt hatte, und der junge Heermeister täuschte sich aufgrund seiner Gabe selten in den Herzen der Menschen.

„Wie geht es weiter, wenn wir Bar-Mikkath erreicht haben?" wollte Madril wissen. „Wir sind schließlich keine Kaufleute. Man wird uns schnell auf die Schliche kommen."

„Das überlasst nur mir", sagte Avra rasch. „Ich habe eine Möglichkeit, euch in Bar-Mikkath unterzubringen. Das Haus könnte so eine Art Stützpunkt für uns werden, von welchem wir aus Faramir weitersuchen können."

„Hast du dort wohl Verwandte?" fragte Boromir zweifelnd.

Avras Verwandte würden sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn das Mädchen sich mit einer Truppe gondorianischer Krieger bei ihnen einquartierte.

„Mein Vater hat dort ein Haus gekauft", erklärte Avra eifrig. „Meines Erachtens müsste dieses Haus zur Zeit leerstehen. Dort können wir wohnen."

„Gut", nickte Madril nachdenklich. „Hauptsache, es erfährt möglichst niemand von uns."

§

Mit finsterer Miene ging Neshem wieder zum Wohngebäude zurück. Er war sehr enttäuscht von Faramirs Verhalten, obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass der junge Mann sich eigentlich gar nicht anders verhalten konnte.

Ancalime trat ihrem Vater in den Weg.

„Wo hast du Faromir hingebracht?" fragte sie ernst.

„Faramir", verbesserte Neshem sie und nahm seine turbanartige Kopfbedeckung ab. „Ich habe ihn in den Südturm gebracht."

„Doch nicht etwa in das dunkle Loch im Keller!" rief Ancalime empört aus. „Das hat er nicht verdient."

Neshem legte jetzt sanft seine Hände auf die Schultern seiner Tochter und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ancalime, Kind, so höre mir doch zu: Faramir ist nicht Asaghal, auch wenn er ihm zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Mir wurde gesagt, dass Faramir ein großer und erfahrener Krieger aus Gondor ist. Er hat viele der unsrigen im Krieg getötet."

In Ancalimes Augen traten jetzt Tränen. Sie wollte das alles nicht hören.

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich Asaghal geliebt habe. Er war für mich mehr als nur mein Stiefbruder. Asaghal war so sanft und gütig. Und ich spüre, dass dieser Faramir mit ihm seelenverwandt ist."

„Du lässt dich von seinem Äußeren täuschen, genau wie ich", seufzte Neshem bedrückt. „Bereits in Bar-Mikkath hat Faramir versucht, mich zu überlisten. Er ist ein scharfsinniger, kriegerischer Mann und er wird immer wieder versuchen zu fliehen."

„Dann lass mich mit ihm reden", bat Ancalime. „Ich bin eine Frau."

Neshems Augen wurden jetzt ganz dunkel: Ancalime war sein einziges Kind. Er wollte sie nicht unnötig einer Gefahr aussetzen. Faramir würde vielleicht nicht zögern, sie zu töten, um fliehen zu können. Er musste mit allem rechnen. Doch er kannte auch den entschlossenen Blick seiner Tochter. Er konnte ihr fast nie einen Wunsch abschlagen.

„Dann nimm wenigstens zwei bewaffnete Männer mit, Tochter", sagte er leise.

Faramir staunte nicht schlecht, als nach so kurzer Zeit die Falltür wieder geöffnet wurde. Er hatte damit gerechnet, den restlichen Tag in dieser Dunkelheit verbringen zu müssen. Noch mehr staunte er, als er das junge Mädchen erblickte, das Avra so ähnlich sah. Sie kniete sich an den Rand des Loches, um mit Faramir besser sprechen zu können. Die beiden Männer hinter ihr waren kampfbereit. Zunächst sprach Ancalime nicht, sondern betrachtete den jungen Gondorianer forschend.

„Ich bin Ancalime", sagte sie schließlich auf Sindarin. „Die Tochter von Fürst Neshem. Mein Vater hatte einen bestimmten Grund, Euch zu kaufen, Faramir von Gondor."

„Woher könnt Ihr die Sprache der Elben?" wollte Faramir wissen. „Ich bin überrascht darüber, dass so viele Haradrim die Sprache der Gelehrten Gondors sprechen."

„Wir haben hier viele Sklaven aus Gondor", erwiderte Ancalime kühl. „Was macht Ihr mit gefangenen Haradrim?"

„Wie dürfen nach dem Gesetz keine Feinde gefangen nehmen", erklärte Faramir sachlich. „Wir müssen sie töten."

„Ihr tötet nicht gerne, Faramir, oder?" hakte Ancalime nach.

Diese Frage verwirrte den jungen Gondorianer ein wenig.

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?" gab er vorsichtig zurück. „Ich befinde mich seit vielen Jahren praktisch ununterbrochen auf Feldzügen."

„Ich besitze die Gabe, in den Herzen der Menschen zu lesen", erklärte das Mädchen lächelnd.

Faramir war erstaunt dies zu hören.

„Das können nur Menschen, in deren Adern fast rein das Blut von Numenór fließt", sagte er streng.

„Meine Mutter stammte aus Pelargir", fuhr Ancalime leise fort. „Sie war die Tochter eines Edelmannes."

Faramir verschränkte die Arme und er betrachtete das Mädchen mißtrauisch.

„Hat Euer Vater Euere Mutter wohl auch auf dem Markt von Bar-Mikkath gekauft?" fragte er spöttisch.

Ancalimes Augen blitzen jetzt zornig auf.

„Hütet Euere Zunge, sonst lasse ich sie Euch abschneiden", sagte sie mit leise drohender Stimme. „Mein Vater hat meine Mutter aus den Händen grausamer Sklavenhändler gerettet. Er nahm sie mit hierher und verliebte sich schließlich in sie. Und meine Mutter wiederum in ihn. Sie verspürte nie wieder den Wunsch, nach Gondor zurückzukehren. Leider verstarb sie vor einigen Jahren an einer heimtückischen Krankheit."

„Und wer oder was ist Asaghal?" wollte Faramir wissen.

„Ich bin hier diejenige, die Fragen stellt", erklärte Ancalime stolz und erhob sich.

Faramir ärgerte sich über sich selbst: es wäre wohl besser gewesen, diese Frage nicht zu stellen. So wie es aussah, würde sie ihn jetzt in diesem Loch zurücklassen.

„Was wollt Ihr eigentlich von mir?" fragte er rasch.

Ancalime verschränkte die Arme und runzelte die Stirn: tja, was wollten sie und ihr Vater eigentlich von diesem Faramir? In einem Anflug von Sentimentalität hatte Neshem offensichtlichen diesen rothaarigen Mann aus Gondor gekauft, der ein Feind Harads war.

„Ihr werdet hier warten, bis mein Vater über Euer Los entschieden hat", sagte sie streng.

Dann wurde die Falltür wieder zugeschlagen und Faramir saß wieder im Dunkeln.

§

Ancalime aber lief zu ihrem Vater zurück. Dieser saß bedrückt im Speisesaal des Hauses und stocherte in seinem Abendessen herum. Als er seine Tochter erblickte, schob er den Teller weg und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Er ist so anders als Asaghal", sagte Ancalime den Tränen nahe. „Aber ich fühle, dass er kein schlechter Mensch ist. Er ist ein stolzer Gondorianer, von fast reinem numenórischen Geblüt. Wir sollten ihn eigentlich freilassen. Er gehört nicht hierher."

Neshem wurde jetzt ungehalten. Er stand auf und lief in dem Raum aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Ich habe ein halbes Vermögen für Faramir gezahlt. Wenn wir ihn nicht für unsere Familie gewinnen können, dann muß er eben auf dem Felde arbeiten. Und zwar solange, bis sein Wille gebrochen ist. Zuallererst muß er sowieso im Tempel gereinigt werden und das Ritual über sich ergehen lassen."

Ancalime presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. Neshem bot seiner Tochter etwas von den Speisen an, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatten keinen Hunger. Rasch lief sie hinauf in ihr Schlafgemach. An der Wand des hellen Gemaches hing ein großes Gemälde eines jungen Mannes mit rotblonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Ancalime betrachtete das Bild schweigend, dann fing sie an zu schluchzen.

„Oh, mein geliebter Asaghal, warum musstest du sterben?"


	19. Der Beginn des Rituals

May20: Nun ja, Neshem scheint ja fest entschlossen, dieses Ritual durchzuziehen. Faramir wird sich noch umgucken...

Khamul: Ja, Asaghal sieht Fari tatsächlich zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Sein Geheimnis wird schon noch gelüftet.

Darklayka: Deine Idee mit Faramirs Mutter klingt irgendwie gut. Mal sehen, ob ich das miteinbaue.

Feael: Dieses Ritual wird tatsächlich kein Edeldamen-Kränzchen. /zwinker/

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 19: Der Beginn des Rituals

In dem dunklen Loch wurde es langsam unerträglich. Faramir merkte, dass er unter Platzangst zu leiden begann. Außerdem hatte er Hunger und Durst. Er wünschte sich inzwischen, man hätte ihn besser ausgepeitscht. Das war zwar schmerzhaft, ging aber vorüber. Aber hier in diesem Loch wurde er fast wahnsinnig. Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Faramir hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr genügend Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Hatten Neshem und Ancalime ihn hier unten vergessen? Warum taten sie ihm so etwas Grausames an? Lag es in der Natur der Haradrim, grausam zu sein? Nein, denn Avra hatte Faramir eines Besseren belehrt.

Avra! Als Faramir an sie dachte, traten Tränen in seine Augen. Sicherlich saß sie zuhause in Minas Tirith unter Denethors Obhut und wurde auf Schritt und Tritt bewacht. Und Boromir? Würde der Truchseß erlauben, dass er nach Faramir suchte? In Gondor gab es wichtigere Aufgaben: die Grenzen mussten gegen die Feinde gesichert werden. Boromir war einfach unentbehrlich.

Ich bin verloren, dachte Faramir verzweifelt und Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Falltür. Faramir setztet sich ruckartig auf und wischte beschämt die Tränen weg.

Neshem blickte zu ihm herab. Ihm war es nicht entgangen, dass sein neuer, störrischer Sklave geweint hatte. In seinem Gesicht zuckte es. Am liebsten hätte er Faramir in seine Arme genommen und getröstet.

„Steig nun heraus, Faramir", sagte erstreng, doch seine Stimme zitterte dabei leicht. „Du sollst nun im Tempel der Schwarzen Schlange gereinigt werden."

Faramir hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete. Er wurde wieder nach oben geführt. Natürlich streng bewacht von Neshems Leibwächter. Das helles Tageslicht blendete ihn und der junge Mann aus Gondor kniff die Augen zusammen. Neshem befahl ihm, sich auf ein Pferd zu setzen.

Wieder einmal wurde Faramir anschließend gefesselt. Das Pferd wurde von einem anderen Reiter geführt. Kurz fiel Faramirs Blick auf Ancalime, die im Hof stand und schweigend zusah.

Dann ritt der kleine Trupp los.

§

Boromir, Avra und ihre Begleiter hatten nun den Hafen von Umbar und somit Bar-Mikkath erreicht. Die Gondorianer, welche diese Stadt bisher nur vom Hörensagen gekannt hatten, waren sichtlich erstaunt über die Größe der Ansiedlung. Man hatte den Haradrim so etwas nicht zugetraut. Offensichtlich waren die Südländer doch weitaus kultivierter, als man in Gondor immer angenommen hatte.

Wir waren blind, dachte Boromir erschrocken. Wir hielten uns für die einzig hochstehende Kultur in Mittelerde. Dabei sind wir stehengeblieben, während die anderen sich weiterentwickelt haben. Gondor ist dem Untergang näher, als wir ahnen.

Rasch schüttelte er diese negativen Gedanken ab. Avra beobachetete ihn stirnerunzelnd.

„Sind wir nicht bald da?" maulte er die junge Frau an. Er hasste es, ertappt zu werden.

„Sei bitte ein wenig leiser", mahnte ihn Avra. „Du schreist hier laut in Westron herum, als wärest du irgendwo in Pelargir und nicht Bar-Mikkath."

„Weißt du überhaupt, wo sich das Haus deines Vaters befindet?" lenkte Boromir missmutig vom Thema ab. „Ich bin lange genug auf diesem Balrog von einem Maultier gesessen."

Avra musste überlegen: so genau war sie sich nicht sicher, wo das Haus lag, das ihr Vater gekauft hatte. Schließlich war sie selbst nicht mit dabeigewesen. Es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich bei den Leuten durchzufragen.

Boromir und die anderen wurden nervös: durch Avras Fragerei zogen sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Stadtbewohner auf sich. Schließlich kam auch ein Trupp schwer bewaffneter Haradrim-Krieger herbei.

„Was wollt Ihr hier in Bar-Mikkath?" fragte der Hauptmann der Truppe mürrisch.

„Wir verkaufen Ware aus Gondor auf dem Markt", erwiderte Avra rasch.

„Können Euere Begleiter nicht selbst für sich sprechen?" meinte der Hauptmann frech. „Oder hat man ihnen die Zungen herausgeschnitten?"

Jetzt reichte es Boromir.

„Wir sind nur einfache Händler!" rief er in der Sprache der Haradrim. „Laßt uns in Frieden."

Avra zuckte leicht zusammen, doch zum Glück sprach Boromir diese Sätze fast akzentfrei und sie atmete auf, als der Hauptmann schließlich Boromir zunickte und mit seiner Truppe weiterzog.

„Das war knapp", sagte sie zu dem Heermeister Gondors.

„War ich nicht gut?" grinste er schalkhaft.

Avra ging auf seine Frage nicht ein. Sie deutete auf ein kleines, weißgestrichenes Haus, welches am Ende der Gasse lag, durch die sie gerade ritten.

„Wir sind da."

§

Der Tempel der Schwarzen Schlange lag etwa 10 Meilen vom Fürstenhaus entfernt.

„Wir werden hier einige Tage verweilen", erklärte Neshem dem jungen Gondorianer. „Nach dem Ritual wirst du ein wenig Ruhe brauchen."

Faramir hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Was hatte Neshem mit ihm vor? Er erinnerte sich an Boromirs hitzige Rede in Pelargir. Die Haradrim beschnitten ihre Gefangenen und Sklaven, hatte er damals gesagt. Und wenn die Sklaven nicht gehorchten, wurden sie aufs Rad geflochten oder gekreuzigt. Faramir hatte unterwegs einige diese Kreuze gesehen, jedoch waren sie leer gewesen. In Gondor war diese Todesstrafe nicht üblich, das Rädern dagegen schon. Das Rädern war die grausamste Todessstrafe und wurde nur bei besonders schlimmen Verbrechern verhängt, zum Beispiel bei Eidbrechern.

„Was habt Ihr mit mir vor, Neshem?" fragte Faramir vorsichtig.

„Du wirst im Tempel gereinigt", sagte Neshem ernst. „Es ist ein Ritual, dem sich alle Männer in Harad unterziehen. Wir Haradrim werden bereits als Knaben beschnitten, doch Sklaven sind natürlich erwachsen."

Faramir erschauderte, als er das hörte. Er hatte einmal in einem Buch gelesen, wie so etwas vor sich ging. Wenn er an einem Stümper geriet, konnte er nur allzu leicht entmannt werden.

Neshem merkte, dass Faramir kalkweiß wurde.

„Du wirst nichts davon spüren, Mann aus Gondor", erklärte er freundlich. „Wir haben Mittel, um die Schmerzen zu betäuben."

Faramir sagte nichts darauf. Er konnte sich nicht weigern. Die Leibwächter, die neben ihn und hinter ihn ritten, hatten ihre Krummschwerter bereit. Als sie den Tempel erreicht hatten, der auf einem Hügel lag, musste Faramir vom Pferd steigen. Mit den Handfesseln war das natürlich umständlich. Zwei große Männer, die nur mit einem Lendenschurz bekleidet waren und eine schwarze Schlange als Tätowierung auf der Brust trugen, kamen aus dem Tempel. Ihr Köpfe waren kahlrasiert und ihre Augen waren so dunkel wie Kohlen. Neshem ging zu ihnen hin und redete leise mit ihnen.

Die beiden Männer holten schließlich Faramir ab und nahmen ihn mit in den Tempel. Neshem wartete mit gekreuzten Armen draußen. Drinnen war alles recht dunkel, so dass der junge Gondorianer kaum etwas sehen konnte. Er war fast froh, dass die zwei Riesen ihn führten. Sie brachten ihn in einen kleinen Raum, in dessen Mitte sich ein Becken befand.

„Zieh dich aus und bade!" befahl einer von ihnen auf Sindarin.

Faramir war nicht begeistert, dass die Zwei stehenblieben und ihm dabei zusahen. Aber das Bad war ihm eigentlich ganz willkommen. Das Wasser roch gut nach frischen Kräutern und war angenehm warm. Faramir stieg hinein und genoß das Bad. Ihm war so behaglich, dass er sogar die Augen schloß. Plötzlich hörte er ein Rascheln und sah, dass Einer der Männer sich mit einem Messer über ihn beugte. Faramir wich erschrocken zurück.

„Ich will dir den Bart abnehmen", sagte der Tempeldiener lächelnd. „Keine Angst!"

Faramir schluckte: aufgrund seines numenórischen und elbischen Blutes hatte er nur wenig Bartwuchs und es hatte lange gedauert, sich die paar Stoppeln, die er im Gesicht trug herzuzüchten. Widerwillig ließ er die Prozedur über sich ergehen. Dannach musste er aus dem Becken steigen und sich abtrocknen. Einer der Tempeldiener wickelte ein rotes Tuch mit dem Abzeichen der Schwarzen Schlange um Faramirs Hüften.

„Mehr brauchst du für das Ritual nicht tragen", sagte der Haradrim mit dumpfer Stimme.

Faramir überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus dem Tempel flüchten konnte. Er wollte sich nicht beschneiden lassen. Nein, auf keinen Fall!

„Trink das!" befahl der andere Tempeldiener und hielt ihm einen Pokal an den Mund.

Doch Faramir weigerte sich: er ahnte, dass es irgendeine Droge war, um ihn gefügig zu machen.

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Das nächste, was er fühlte, war ein dumpfer Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und es wurde dunkel vor seinen Augen.


	20. Das Geheimnis wird gelüftet

Darklayka: Im nächsten Kapitel stellt sich heraus, ob Neshem tatsächlich so grausam sein wird.

Khamul: Avra hat Boro und Co. doch unterwegs Sprachunterricht erteilt. Zum Glück hat Boro gut zugehört.

May20: Ist ein bisschen viel, was die Fari antun wollen. Das mit dem Bart ist schon hart genug.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 20: Das Geheimnis wird gelüftet

Boromir war froh, als er endlich in diesem vermaledeiten Haus war und die lästige Kopfbedeckung abnehmen konnte. Avra sah ihn finster an.

„Ich habe euch doch verboten zu sprechen", sagte sie ernst. „Beinahe hättest du alles kaputtgemacht, Boromir."

„Deine Lehrstunden waren nicht umsonst, Avra", grinste Boromir frech und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich bin ein gelehriger Schüler."

Avra wurde rot und winkte hastig ab. Die anderen Männer machten sich es auch bequem in dem großen halbdunklen Raum, der den größten Teil des Hauses ausmachte. Nur Avra blieb stehen.

„Ich möchte, dass alle Fensterläden und auch die Tür verschlossen bleiben", sagte sie streng. „Keiner darf nach außen gehen. Und ihr werdet auch niemanden hereinlassen, außer mich."

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Boromir erstaunt.

„Ich werde mich nach Faramir auf dem Sklavenmarkt erkundigen", erklärte Avra kühn.

„Ist das nicht zu gefährlich für dich alleine?" wollte er besorgt wissen.

„In deiner Begleitung wäre es tatsächlich gefährlich", lächelte Avra grimmig.

Boromir hasste es, tatenlos herumzusitzen und zu warten. Aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Erst am späten Abend kehrte Avra zurück. Sie hatte nicht nur etwas zu essen dabei, sondern auch interessante Neuigkeiten. Sofort machten sich die Männer hungrig über die Lebensmittel her, die aus Fisch, Obst und weißem Brot bestanden. Sogar einen großen Krug Wein hatte Avra besorgt. Nur Boromir hielt sich beim Essen zurück. Er wollte wissen,was die junge Frau in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

„Faramir wurde an Fürst Neshem vor ungefähr fünf Tagen verkauft", verkündete sie.

Boromir sprang auf, als er das hörte.

„Er lebt!" jubelte er und warf die Arme in die Luft vor Freude.

Doch Avra lächelte nicht. Sie verschränkte die Arme und blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin.

„Warum sagst du nichts dazu?" fragte Boromir schließlich und wurde unsicher.

Auch Madril und die anderen Männer umringten jetzt Avra.

„Neshem ist mein Onkel", begann die junge Frau zögernd zu erzählen.

„Ist das nicht ein Vorteil?" wollte Boromir neugierig wissen.

„Es gibt da eine Geschichte, die ich euch erzählen muß", fuhr Avra bedrückt fort. „Man sagt sich, dass mein Onkel geisteskrank ist."

Ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Männer und Boromir wurde ganz blaß.

„Erzähl weiter!" forderte er Avra mit dumpfer Stimme auf.

Avra seufzte tief und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in dem sonst spärlich möblierten Raum.

„Schuld daran ist Asaghal, sein adoptierter Sohn. Vor vielen Jahren fand Neshem auf einer seiner Reisen ein gestrandetes Korsarenschiff unten am Strand. Die Besatzung war tot, im Kampf gefallen beziehungsweise ertrunken. Doch im Wrack des Schiffes kroch ein kleiner, rothaariger Junge herum, der erbärmlich schrie. Er war damals gerade drei Jahre alt. Der Kleine hatte nichts am Leib außer ein zerrissenes Lendentuch und seine zarte, helle Haut war ganz verbrannt von der glühenden Sonne. Neshem nahm den Kleinen mit in sein Fürstenhaus und adoptierte ihn. Ihm selbst war ein Sohn versagt gebliebten. Seine Frau konnte nach der Geburt seiner Tochter, die wenige Monate zuvor geboren worden war, keine weiteren Kinder bekommen. Und so wurde der Junge Asaghal genannt, was soviel bedeutet wie ‚Sohn des Sonnenaufgangs' . Neshem liebte den Jungen abgöttisch, aber schon bald bekam mein Vater heraus, woher dieser Junge stammte. Die Korsaren hatten Asaghal aus Dol Amroth entführt, aus dem Schloß des Fürsten Adrahil. Dort war eine hohe Frau aus Minas Tirith zu Besuch mit ihren Söhnen gewesen. Den Erstgeborenen hatte die Fürstin vor den Korsaren retten können, aber der Jüngste fiel ihnen in die Hände."

„Artamir!" krächzte Boromir und fuhr sich mit der Hand an der Kehle. „Du sprichst von meinem Bruder Artamir, der zwei Jahre nach mir geboren wurde. Meine Mutter hat den Verlust Artamirs nie verwunden."

„Hat denn dein Vater nicht nach Artamir suchen lassen?" wollte Avra wissen.

„Natürlich hat er nach ihm suchen lassen und mein Großonkel, Fürst Adrahil, hat das Korsarenschiff auch mit seiner Flotte angegriffen. Doch leider ging das Schiff unter und man glaubte, dass Artamir ebenso dabei ertrunken war."

Boromir hielt traurig lächelnd inne, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Als meine Mutter Faramir zur Welt brachte, wurde er für meinen Vater eine Art Ersatz für Artamir. Doch Faramir war anders als Artamir ein schwächliches, kränkelndes Kind, und bald verlor mein Vater das Interesse an Faramir und vergrub sich wieder in seine Trauer um Artamir. Meine Mutter zerbrach schließlich an der Trauer und an Vaters Ablehnung von Faramir. Doch nun sprich du weiter, Avra."

„Aus Asaghal wurde ein junger, gutaussehender Mann", fuhr Avra fort. „Ich selbst hatte ihn nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Mein Vater, der meinen Onkel öfters besuchte, erzählte mir das alles. Meine Base Ancalime verliebte sich unsterblich in Asaghal. Doch nach der Sitte unserer Landes war es den Beiden verboten zu heiraten. Aber Asaghal liebte Ancalime ebenfalls. Er wusste, dass er seine Stiefschwester niemals bekommen würde. Daher meldete er sich freiwillig zum Heer. Er fiel in Harondor im Kampf gegen Gondor. Er wurde von seinen eigenen Landsleuten getötet. In der gleichen Schlacht fielen auch meine Brüder. Neshem wurde wahnsinnig, als er vom Tode seines geliebten Stiefsohnes hörte. Er schloß sich tagelang in sein Gemach zuhause ein. Dann zog er die Kleider von Asaghal an und färbte sich auch sein Haupthaar rot. Mein Vater wollte seitdem mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben. Wir trauerten auch um unsere Lieben, die gefallen waren, doch wir ertrugen den Schmerz still, während Neshem sich zum Gespött der Leute machte. Es ist gut möglich, dass er in Faramir einen Ersatz für Asaghal sucht. Ich habe große Angst, dass er Faramir zugrunderichtet."

„Wir müssen diesen Neshem unbedingt aufsuchen!" sagte Boromir aufgeregt. „Bitte Avra, du musst uns hinführen."

Avra sah den blonden Mann traurig an, doch dann nickte sie schließlich.

§

Ancalime ritt wie um ihr Leben. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht zu spät. Sie musste ihren Vater unbedingt davon überzeugen, dass es besser war Faramir nicht zu beschneiden – und freizulassen. In den letzten Stunden war ihr klargeworden, dass der junge Mann aus Gondor Asaghal niemals ersetzen konnte. Er war ein Sohn des Truchsessen von Gondor. Eines Tages würden Soldaten aus Gondor nach Harad kommen und versuchen, ihn zurückzuholen.

Neshem, der auf einer Bank vor dem Tempel saß und Wein trank, sah erstaunt , wie seine Tochter den Hügel hinaufgeritten kam. Sie winkte schon von weitem und wirkte ganz verzweifelt.

Schließlich stoppte sie ihr Pferd auf dem Vorplatz des Tempels und sprang mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung herunter.

„Bitte, Vater, du darfst das nicht tun!" rief sie bebend. „Du hast nicht das Recht, Faramir zu beschneiden."

Neshem sah seine Tochter, die ihm das Liebste auf der Welt war, erstaunt an.

„Was soll nun dieser Sinneswandel, Ancalime?"

„Vater, Faramir ist nicht Asaghal", erklärte Ancalime bedrückt. „Er ist ein ganz anderer Mensch. Er wird dich niemals als Vater anerkennen. Für ihn wirst du immer nur sein Besitzer sein, der ihm der Heimat beraubt hat. Faramir muß wieder nach Gondor zurück. Sicher vermisst ihn seine Familie dort. Bitte laß nicht zu, dass er beschnitten wird. Ich habe gehört, dass dies in Gondor nicht Brauch ist. Womöglich wird er von seinem eigenen Volk verachtet , wenn man ihm dies antut."

Neshem starrte seine Tochter sprachlos an. Noch nie hatte er sie so aufgeregt und verzweifelt gesehen. Selbst nach Asaghals Tod nicht. Sie hatte ihre Trauer immer stumm mit sich herumgetragen, während ihr Vater schier zerfressen wurde von dem Verlust.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit nickte er endlich.

„Ich habe schon einmal dem Truchseß einen Sohn weggenommen. Das soll nicht wieder geschehen. Letztendlich ist auch Denethor ein Vater, der seine Söhne liebt. Warte hier", sagte er sanft und strich Ancalime über das seidige, schwarze Haar.

Neshem begab sich in den Tempel hinein. Der Baderaum war bereits leer. Er hörte aus dem großen Saal des Tempels einen leisen Singsang. Hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät. Rasch lief er in den Hauptraum. Dort lag Faramir völlig nackt und besinnungslos auf einem großen, steinernen Tisch und ein Priester in einem schwarzen, ärmellosen Gewand ließ sich gerade von einem der kahlköpfigen Diener einen Dolch bringen.

„Halt!" donnerte Neshems Stimme durch den dunklen Raum. „Hört sofort damit auf!"

Der Priester hielt inne und blickte den Fürsten empört an.

„Ihr wagt es, unsere heilige Zeremonie zu stören?"

„Das ist mir gleich", erwiderte Neshem streng. „Die Zeremonie ist hiermit vorüber. Verlaßt diesen Saal!"

„Aber warum habt Ihr es mir aufgetragen?" fragte der Priester finster.

Neshem nestelte einen Beutel von seinem Gürtel und warf ihm dem Priester zu.

„Genügt das, um Euch versöhnlich zu stimmen?" fragte er grimmig.

Der Mann fing den Beutel geschickt auf und öffnete ihn sogleich. Als er den Inhalt sah, grinste er zufrieden und nickte. Es handelte sich um Goldstücke.

„Macht mit dem Ungereinigten, was Ihr wollt", sagte er und verließ mit seinem kahlköpfigen Diener den Tempel.

Neshem ging zu Faramir hin und bedeckte seine Blöße fürsorglich mit einem Tuch. Er rüttelte ihn sanft und der junge Mann begann zu stöhnen. Der Fürst bemerkte nun die Beule an Faramirs Hinterkopf, und begann innerlich zu fluchen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis der junge Mann zu sich kam. Faramir sah Neshem mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an.

„Ist es vorüber, hat man mich...?" stammelte er.

Neshem lächelte und strich über die Wange des jungen Mannes.

„Nein, und Ihr könnt Euch bei Ancalime bedanken, die mich jetzt überzeugt hat."

Faramir richtete sich vorsichtig auf, wobei er seinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf hielt.

„Von was überzeugt?"

„Dass Ihr nicht wie Asaghal seid", erwiderte Neshem ernst. „Ihr seid hiermit frei, Faramir. Ihr könnt jederzeit in Euere Heimat zurückkehren. „

Faramir traute seinen Ohren nicht. Und Neshem musste wiederholen, was er gesagt hatte. Er brachte dem jungen Mann seine abgelegte Kleidung. Faramir zog sich an und beide verließen den Tempel. Dort wartete Ancalime bei den Pferden.

„Ich danke Euch beiden, Herrin Ancalime und Fürst Neshem", sagte er höflich.

„Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Ihr noch einige Tage unser Gast sein würdet, bis Ihr Euch von den Strapazen erholt habt", erklärte Neshem freundlich.

Ancalime fiel ihrem Vater jubelnd um den Hals, weil es jetzt ganz sicher war, dass Faramir kein Sklave mehr war. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie den jungen Mann an.

„Ich werde Euere Einladung gerne annehmen", erwiderte Faramir lächelnd. „Bisher habe ich nur wenig von der Gastfreundschaft der Haradrim kennengelernt."

Im Stillen jedoch fragte sich der junge Mann, wie er wieder unbehelligt nach Gondor zurückgelangen konnte. Der Weg durch Nah-Harad und Harandor würde alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken werden. Auch wenn er jetzt ein freier Mann war, konnte er doch jederzeit von anderen Haradrim wieder gefangengenommen oder gar getötet werden.


	21. Wiedersehen

Darklayka: Noch ist die Sache nicht ausgestanden. Faramir und Co. befinden sich ja mitten in Feindesland.

Ali: Huhu Ali! Mönsch, wie geht's dir denn? Schön, dass du in diese Geschichte jetzt auch eingestiegen bist.

Feael: Ja, du hast Boro richtig erkannt. Erst handeln, dann denken. Hoffentlich macht er dann im nächsten Kapitel keinen Blödsinn. Zum Glück gibt es ja Avra, die so ein bisschen für ihn mitdenkt.

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 21: Wiedersehen

Boromir, Avra und die Krieger hatten nun Bar-Mikkath verlassen. Sie waren auf den Weg zu Fürst Neshem. Avra wirkte sehr bedrückt und in sich gekehrt. Boromir wunderte sich über ihr Verhalten. Bisher hatte sie sich immer sehr aufgekratzt gezeigt, doch seit sie unterwegs zu ihrem Onkel waren, hatte sie sich in eine Art Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen. Boromir beschloß, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Er musste einfach wissen, was los war.

Als sie eines Abends in einer kleinen Oase lagerten, fasste sich Boromir ein Herz und ging zu Avra, die ein wenig abseits von den anderen lagerte.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden", sagte Boromir so freundlich wie er konnte.

„Warum?" fragte Avra und stierte in das kleine Lagerfeuer, das dicht vor ihren Füßen flackerte.

„Ich merke, dass du schon seit einiger Zeit etwas auf dem Herzen hast", fuhr er vorsichtig fort. „Ich möchte dir gerne helfen."

Avra hob den Kopf und lächelte den blonden Mann traurig an.

„Das ist nett, aber du kannst mir nicht helfen, Boromir. Kannst du dir nicht denken, warum ich bedrückt bin?"

Boromir kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Er war ein exzellenter Krieger, aber kein scharfsinniger Denker wie sein Bruder.

„Hm, hat es vielleicht etwas mit deiner Heimat zu tun?"

„Ich bin eine Verräterin", platzte Avra endlich heraus und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. „Ich tue dies hier alles, weil ich Faramir so sehr liebe, aber gleichzeitig verrate ich meine Heimat, die ich auch sehr liebe."

Boromir kniete jetzt neben ihr nieder und zog sie tröstend in seine Arme.

„Du gehörst zu Faramir und somit auch zu Gondor. Du hast dich längst entschieden, wo wirklich deine Heimat liegt."

Avra schluchzte noch eine ganze Weile in Boromirs starken Armen.

§

Es war irgendwie merkwürdig für Faramir, in das Fürstenhaus als freier Mann zurückzukehren. Er ritt langsam neben Ancalime und Neshem her und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Als sie schließlich angekommen waren, führte ihn der Fürst gastfreundlich durch sein Haus. Zum ersten Mal erblickte Faramir das Portrait von Asaghal und er war verblüfft über die Ähnlichkeit.

„Er könnte fast mein Bruder sein", stieß er erstaunt hervor.

„Er war Euer Bruder, Faramir", sagte der Fürst bedrückt. „Kommt mit in meine Privaträume. Ich habe Euch viel zu erzählen."

Neshem ging mit Faramir in ein riesiges Gemach, dessen steinerner Boden mit weichen Teppichen bedeckt war. Überall standen gemütliche Diwane herum und viele Kissen lagen auf ihnen. Faramir durfte Platz auf einem der Polstermöbel nehmen und sogleich trug ein Diener feine Speisen und edle Weine auf. Faramir erfuhr nun die ganze Geschichte von Asaghal, der einst Artamir geheißen hatte.

„Ich erfuhr Asaghals wahre Herkunft erst, als ich ihn schon zu liebgewonnen hatte", sagte Neshem zerknirscht. „Vielleicht könnt Ihr mich irgendwie verstehen, Faramir. Asaghal war der Sohn, den ich niemals hatte."

Faramir hörte ihm nachdenklich zu. Er versuchte Neshem zu verstehen, doch er hatte auch den Gram seiner Eltern vor seinen Augen.

„Meine Mutter hat Artamirs Verschwinden niemals verkraftet", sagte Faramir leise. „Sie starb, als ich 5 Jahre alt war. Und mein Vater begann mich zu hassen, weil ich ihm Artamir niemals ersetzen konnte. Ich fragte mich oft, wie es gewesen wäre, hätte Artamir bei uns bleiben können."

„Ich kann diesen Fehler niemals wieder gutmachen", seufzte Neshem tieftraurig. „Doch bedenkt, Faramir, dass ich nicht derjenige war, der Eueren Bruder entführt hatte."

Faramir legte freundlich seine Hand auf Neshems Schulter.

„Ihr habt Artamirs Leben gerettet. Macht Euch keine Vorwürfe. Ihr habt ihm Gutes getan."

„Ich habe seinen Tod niemals verwunden", murmelte Neshem leise und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Wein. „Meine Verwandten erklärten mich für verrückt, weil ich vor Trauer nicht mehr ein und aus wusste. Sie mieden mich. Mir geht es längst besser, wenn auch nie wieder so wie vorher. Könnt Ihr Euch jetzt vorstellen, was in mir vorging, als ich Euch das erste Mal auf den Sklavenmarkt erblickte? Ich hätte Haus und Hof verkauft, nur um Euch als Sklaven zu bekommen."

Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich an diesem Abend noch lange. Ancalime gesellte sich später zu ihnen. Faramir überlegte, ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass sie Avra ähnlich sah. Doch er beschloß, diese Verbindung besser zu verschweigen.

§

Nach einigen unbeschwerten Tagen, die Faramir mit Ausruhen, Essen, Reiten und Schlafen verbrachte, fühlte er sich soweit wieder hergestellt, um die weite, beschwerliche Heimreise nach Gondor anzutreten. Als er an jenem Morgen Fürst Neshem dies mitteilen wollte, vermeldete ein Diener die Ankunft einer merkwürdigen Händlerkarawane im Hof des Fürstenhauses. Der Fürst zeigte sich davon wenig begeistert.

„Hier ist kein Markt. Schicke die Händler wieder weg, Korazir", wies er seinen Diener barsch an.

Boromirs Hand zuckte über dem Schwertgriff unter dem langen Umhang. Diesem Sklaventreiber, der Faramir in seiner Hand hatte, würde er es schon zeigen. Avra warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und Boromirs Hand wanderte wieder zum Zügel.

Avra glitt jetzt vom Maultier und riß sich die Kopfbedeckung herab.

„Du wirst doch deine Nichte nicht wegschicken, Onkel Neshem", sagte sie keck.

Faramir hatte die Stimme seiner Geliebten vernommen und traute seinen Ohren nicht. Rasch drängte er sich an Neshem vorbei.

„Avra!" stieß er mit erstickter Stimme hervor und zog sie in seine Arme.

Sie stieß einen Freudenruf aus und küsste Faramir, der die Küsse nur umso leidenschaftlicher erwiderte.

Neshem sah mit stummen Erstaunen dieser Begrüßung zu.

„Faramir?" fragte Boromir leise und kam langsam näher.

Faramir hielt jetzt inne und löste sich sanft von Avra.

„Das kann doch nicht möglich sein! Du bist auch hier, Boro?"

Boromir standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Wir haben schon geglaubt, du lebst nicht mehr. Avra hat die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben."

Faramir fiel stumm in die Arme seines Bruders. Die Beiden hielten sich lange fest. Sie lachten und weinten zugleich.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit deinem Bart gemacht?" fragte Faramir schließlich unter Tränen lächelnd.

„Deine Stoppeln sind auch verschwunden, wie ich feststelle", prustete Boromir.

Beide Brüder kicherten wie irre. Avra war inzwischen zu ihrem Onkel gegangen und erzählte mit gedämpfter Stimme, was passiert war.

„Faramir ist jetzt ein freier Mann, liebe Nichte", erklärte Neshem lächelnd „Ich weiß, wie ihr alle über mich gedacht habt. Doch die schlimmste Trauer ist überwunden und ich werde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Ich habe einiges gutzumachen an der Truchsessfamilie von Gondor."

Faramir und Boromir traten jetzt vor den Fürsten hin.

„Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr meinen Bruder freigelassen habt, Herr Neshem", sagte Boromir erleichtert. „Ich denke, dass wir Harad auf denselben Wege verlassen werden. Auch Faramir wird sich als Händler verkleiden."

Neshem runzelte die Stirne.

„Der Weg durch Harondor war sicher sehr gefährlich. Nehmt diesmal den Seeweg, meine Freunde. Im Hafen von Umbar liegt mein Schiff. Nehmt es und segelt damit nach Dol Amroth. Euch wird nichts geschehen, wenn Ihr unter meiner Flagge segelt. Die Korsaren werden Euch nicht behelligen."

Faramir und Boromir blickten sich an. Das hörte sich gut an. Auch Avra nickte bekräftigend.

„Wir hatten unglaubliches Glück, Boromir", sagte sie besorgt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Rückreise über Land so unbehelligt überstehen würden."

„Ich werde mitreisen nach Umbar", erklärte Neshem ernst. „Der Kapitän meines Schiffes ‚Seeadler' ist absolut zuverlässig. Er wird Euch sicher nach Dol Amroth bringen."

Faramir ergriff Avras Hand.

„Und du, meine Liebe? Was wirst du machen? Ich möchte, dass du mitkommst und meine Frau wirst."

Boromir seufzte kaum hörbar: das würde bestimmt noch Schwierigkeiten mit Denethor geben. Obwohl Avra großen Anteil an der Rettung Faramirs hatte, so würde der Truchseß niemals erlauben, dass einer seiner Söhne eine Feindin aus Harad heiratete.

Avra beachtete Boromirs bekümmerte Miene nicht. Mit leuchtenden Augen blickte sie Faramir an.

„Von Herzen gerne, Faramir!"

Fürst Neshem klatschte erfreut in die Hände und alle die anwesend waren, taten dies ebenso.

§

Am Abend gab es ein großes Festmahl im Fürstenhaus. Avra, die jetzt ein wunderschönes rotes Kleid trug, das sie von ihrer Base Ancalime geliehen bekommen hatte, wirkte ein wenig bedrückt. Gegen Ende des Mahles verließ sie die Gesellschaft und ging hinaus in den fürstlichen Garten, wo der Mond auf die Dattelbäume schien. Faramir folgte ihr besorgt.

Avra drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte matt.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, Liebster."

„Ich spüre, dass dir etwas auf der Seele liegt", erwiderte Faramir ernst und ergriff ihre Hände. „Es hat etwas mit deiner Heimat hier zu tun, stimmt es?"

Die junge Frau seufzte tief. Nachdenklich strich ihre Hand über den Stamm eines Dattelbaumes.

„Mein Vater wohnt ganz in der Nähe. Nur einen Tagesritt entfernt. Ich würde ihn gerne wieder sehen. Aber ich weiß, dass er mich nicht mehr fortlassen würde. Und er würde auch nicht dulden, dass ich einen Mann aus Gondor heirate. Er hat Gondor ewige Rache geschworen wegen meiner toten Brüder."

„Wenn du bei deinem Vater glücklicher bist, dann gebe ich dich auch frei, obwohl es mir sehr schwer fallen würde", sagte er leise.

„Nein, Faramir", meinte Avra kopfschüttelnd. „Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr. Ich werde mit dir nach Gondor kommen und dort leben."

Faramir lächelte und zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen Heimlich gingen sie ins Haus hinein und begannen sich in Faramirs Gemach leidenschaftlich zu lieben. Sie hatten so lange einander entbehren müssen. Es sollte ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht sein.


	22. Gefahr auf See

Darklayka: Jaja, es geht noch weiter. Dieses und noch 1 Kapitel.

Feael: düster Prophezeihungen? Ähm, dazu sage ich jetzt nichts.

Ali: Ich verrate nichts. /auf das nächste Kapitel deutet/

§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 22: Gefahr auf See

Boromir drängte zum baldigen Aufbruch. In Gondor herrschte sicher bereits große Unruhe, da es keine Nachricht vom Verbleib des Truchsesserben gab. Nur wenige Tage nach der Ankunft in Neshems Fürstenhaus, begab man sich auf die Reise nach Umbar zurück. Fürst Neshem stattete die Brüder und deren Männer nun aus wie Bedienstete von sich. Vor allem bekamen sie zu Boromirs Erleichterung richtige Pferde und konnten ihre Maultiere zurücklassen. Auch Ancalime wollte unbedingt mitreiten. Die Reise nach Umbar verlief sehr glatt. Fürst Neshem war ein bekannter und geachteter Mann. Niemand fragte, warum er so viele Bedienstete und zwei Frauen bei sich hatte . Der Fürst besaß mehrere Häuser im Hafen von Umbar. In einem von ihnen wurden seine Begleiter einstweilen untergebracht. Er selbst suchte den Kapitän der „Seeadler" auf. Tehmatar war sein Name. Es war ein älterer Mann, der von den Schwarzen Númenórern abstammte, die einst den Hafen von Umbar erbaut hatten. Tehmatar war tatsächlich ein sehr zuverlässiger Mann, zudem noch verschwiegen. Allerdings sein Sohn Menel nicht. Der junge Mann lauschte an der Tür, als sich Neshem mit Tehmatar über die Passagiere unterhielt, welche dieser nach Dol Amroth zu befördern hatte.

„Ich möchte , dass Ihr auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Gondor segelt", sagte Neshem ernst.

„Darf ich fragen, wer diese Leute sind, die mitfahren werden?" fragte Tehmatar neugierig.

Neshem betrachtete den alten Seemann prüfend. Tehmatar hatte ihn noch nie enttäuscht. Er beugte sich über den kleinen Tisch und raunte ihm leise die Namen der Gondor-Brüder zu. Menel klebte fast mit seinem Ohr an der Tür. Als er die Namen hörte, lächelte er böse. Wenn er zu den Korsaren ging, die gerade in einer der Hafenkneipen herumlungerten, würde man ihn reich entlohnen, und vielleicht musste er nie wieder hart arbeiten. Sein Vater war seiner Meinung nach ein Menschenschinder, und es würde ihm, Menel, nichts ausmachen, wenn die Korsaren ihn auch umbringen würden. Der junge Mann hörte drinnen Schritte und ging rasch wieder an die Arbeit: den Boden in dem kleinen Haus schrubben. Neshem trat jetzt aus der Kammer heraus und warf Menel einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Der Sohn des Kapitäns war ein Taugenichts. Das war allseits bekannt.

„Bist du immer noch nicht fertig?" fuhr Tehmatar seinen Sohn mürrisch an. „Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

Neshem verließ das Haus kopfschüttelnd, während der Kapitän weiter seinen Sohn beschimpfte.

§

Am nächsten Morgen brachte der Fürst die Brüder, Avra und die Soldaten aus Gondor zu seinem Schiff „Seeadler". Es war ein prächtiger, kleiner Zweimaster, der im westlichen Teil des Hafens von Umbar vor Anker lag. Tehmatar wartete schon stolz auf dem Schiff. Im Stillen machte er sich jedoch ein wenig Sorgen um seinen Sohn, der von seinem nächtlichen Tavernenbesuch nicht heimgekehrt war. Sicher lag Menel stockbetrunken in der Gosse. Was Tehmatar nicht ahnte: zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sein Sohn bereits tot, von den habgierigen Korsaren erstochen, die ihm keine Belohnung zahlen wollten.

Es gab einen rührenden Abschied von Fürst Neshem und seiner Tochter. Faramir umarmte seinen Retter und gab Ancalime einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich danke Euch für alles, meine Freunde", sagte er leise.

Auch Avra verabschiedete sich innig von ihrem Onkel und ihrer Base. Zugleich war es aber auch ein Abschied von ihrer Heimat. Nie wieder würde sie nach Harad zurückkehren können. Schwermütig stieg sie zusammen mit Faramir das Schiff. Boromir wartete schon ungeduldig an der Reling.

„Wir sollten jetzt lossegeln", mahnte er.

Neshem rief von Land aus dem Kapitän einen Befehl zu und sogleich begannen die Seeleute an Deck des Schiffes geschäftig herumzueeilen. Die Segel wurde gehissst, der Anker gelichtet und langsam setzte sich die „Seeadler" in Bewegung.

Die beiden Brüder waren noch nie per Schiff gereist. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für sie. Faramir war begeistert und sofort stand er zusammen mit Avra an Bug des Schiffes und genoß den Fahrtwind. Boromir dagegen vertrug das Segeln nicht: er wurde bald seekrank und lag die meiste Zeit unter Deck in einer Hängematte. Auch viele der Gondor-Soldaten waren seekrank.

„So geht es halt den Landratten", spottete Thematar grinsend.

Am größeren der beiden Masten des Schiffes flatterte Fürst Neshems Banner: eine schwarze Schlange und eine Sonne auf roten Grund.

Am Abend jedoch kam eine Schreckensmeldung vom Ausguck. Zwei Korsarenschiffe waren gesichtet worden!

Tehmatar fluchte laut vor sich hin. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Noch nie in seiner Seefahrerlaufbahn war er von Korsaren behelligt worden. Aber jetzt sah es offensichtlich so aus, als ob es zur Konfrontation kommen würde. Auch Boromir hatte unter Deck mitbekommen, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen war. Mit grünem Gesicht kam er zu Faramir gewankt.

„Was ist los?" fragte er müde.

„Da vorne steuern zwei Korsarenschiffe auf uns zu", sagte Faramir grimmig und wies auf das Meer.

„Das riecht nach Verrat", brummte Tehmatar missmutig. „Und ich ahne auch schon, wer das war. Mein schöner Sohn! Der kann etwas erleben, wenn ich das hier überleben sollte."

„Gibt es Waffen an Bord?" fragte Boromir ungeduldig. „Wir haben erfahrene Krieger bei uns. Das sollte uns eigentlich einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffen."

Der Kapitän zeigte ihm rasch die Waffenkammer des Schiffes: dort gab es Lanzen, Bogen, Pfeile und Schwerter. Sofort bewaffneten die Brüder sich und auch ihre Männer. Auch Avra griff nach Schwert und Bogen.

„Nein, du nicht, Avra!" sagte Faramir ernst.

„Faramir, hast du vergessen, dass ich eine Kriegerin Harads war?" fragte Avra empört. „Ich kann ausgezeichnet mit Bogen und Schwert umgehen. Und du weißt nur zu gut, dass hier jede Hand gebraucht wird."

Faramir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Avra zuzustimmen. Ihr Fähigkeiten als Kriegerin waren tatsächlich bitter nötig. Und am Ende würde vielleicht doch niemand überleben. Der junge Mann spürte, wie sich ein Schatten auf sein Herz legte und er wusste, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen würde. Gleichzeitig jedoch ahnte er, dass er selbst irgendwie am Leben bleiben würde. Er fragte sich im Stillen, wie das zugehen sollte. Doch länger blieb ihm zum Nachdenken keine Zeit.

Inzwischen versuchte Tehmatar die Flucht vor den Korsarenschiffen. Er ließ alle Segel des Schiffes setzen und hoffte auf guten Wind. Doch die Korsaren hatten Galeerenschiffe und kamen aufgrund des abgeflauten Windes rascher voran als die „Seeadler".

Tehmatar kam keuchend zu Faramir und Boromir gerannt.

„Sie haben uns gleich!" stieß er mit blassem Gesicht hervor.

Die beiden Brüder nickten sich zu und riefen ihre Männer herbei. Die Gondor-Soldaten gingen jetzt in Position.

„Wir werden die Korsaren mit einer Pfeilsalve empfangen", sagte Faramir entschlossen.

Auch Boromir griff sich einen Bogen.

„Brandpfeile wären nicht schlecht", fügte Avra hinzu.

„Gut!" nickte Faramir und bat den Kapitän rasch um Fackeln.

Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn die Korsarenschiffe kamen jetzt in Reichweite: eines kam von links und eines von rechts.

Boromir überließ seinem Bruder das Kommando, denn er hatte war nicht so ein guter Bogenschütze wie Faramir.

„Feuer!" schrie der rothaarige Mann laut.

Die Bogenschützen schossen ihre Brandpfeile auf die Korsarenschiffe. Das kam für die Piraten völlig überraschend, denn sie hatten nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet. Eines der Schiffe geriet in Brand, denn einer der Brandpfeile hatte ein Fass mit Lampenöl getroffen, welches sofort einen Großbrand an Deck auslöste. Die Männer aus Gondor jubelten und Faramir hob triumphierend die Faust. War es doch sein Pfeil gewesen, der das Fass getroffen hatte. Das andere Korsarenschiff, das noch einigermaßen intakt war, holte jetzt jedoch zum Gegenschlag aus und nun flogen Brandpfeile auf die „Seeadler" zu. Die Pfeile trafen nicht nur Segel und Planken, sondern auch Männer.

„Schießt weiter!" brüllte Faramir seinen Männern zu.

§

Während das eine Korsarenschiff zu sinken begann, flüchteten die Piraten schwimmend zum anderen Schiff. Einige der Korsaren waren sogar so kühn und begannen die „Seeadler" zu entern. Jetzt konnte Boromir sich endlich im Nahkampf, den er so liebte, beweisen. Er bereitete den Piraten einen heißen Empfang an Deck mit seinem Schwert. Faramir kümmerte sich derweil weiter darum, um das andere Schiff in Schach zu halten. Avra hielt sich ganz in seiner Nähe auf und sie schoß einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie der Kapitän des Korsarenschiffes seinen Männern einen Befehl in der Sprache Harads zubrüllte, sie sollten den Rothaarigen abschießen. Sie wusste, wer gemeint war: Faramir.

Avra wollte ihm eine Warnung zurufen, doch es war zu spät: drei Pfeile sausten auf Faramir zu, der gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, da er sich einen Piraten, welcher auf das Schiff geklettert war, vom Leibe hielt. Avra sprang auf Faramir zu und riß ihn zu Boden. Sie schrie auf, als sie zwei der drei Pfeile in den Rücken trafen.

„Nein!" brüllte Faramir aus Leibeskräften, und er ließ langsam Avra zu Boden sinken.

Er befahl einem der Seeleute, sie unter Deck zu bringen, während er weiterkämpfte. Die Wut und die Angst um Avra verlieh ihm doppelte Kräfte. Boromir sah erschrocken, wie sich Faramir ein Tau schnappte und sich hinüber auf das Korsarenschiff schwingen ließ. Er ließ das Tau los und landete direkt vor dem Korsarenkapitän.

„Du feiger Frauenmörder!" schrie Faramir und ging mit seinem Schwert auf dem Piraten los.

Es gab einen erbitterten Zweikampf. Der Korsarenkapitän war dem gondorianischen Heermeister nicht gewachsen und wurde schließlich von ihm getötet. Als der Kapitän tot war, ergaben sich die Korsaren. Der Kampf war vorüber.

Während Faramir wieder auf die „Seeadler" zurückkehrte, um sich um Avra zu kümmern, ließ Boromir alle Korsaren auf ihrem eigenen Schiff unter Deck einsperren. Die Galeerensklaven wurden alle freigelassen. Darunter waren etliche Männer aus Gondor, die vor Jahren schon von den Korsaren entführt worden waren.

Tehmatar besah sich die Schäden seines Schiffes. Es war jedenfalls noch seetüchtig. Die Reise nach Dol Amroth konnte bald fortgesetzt werden.


	23. Wiedersehen mit Denethor

Feael: Bitte nicht hauen, aber jetzt kommt tatsächlich das letzte Kapitel. Mit den Schlachtenbeschreibungen hab ich es nicht so, und mit blutrünstig schon gar nicht. Ich hab's mehr mit den zwischenmenschlichen Dramen.

At all: Dankeschön für alle Reviews! Es wäre schön, wenn für das letzte Kapitelchen auch noch ein paar kommen würden. Eine neue Story ist in Vorbereitung. Es wird aber noch etwas dauern, bis das 1. Kapitel online gehen wird. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir alle treu.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 23: Wiedersehen mit Denethor

Faramir kletterte hinunter zu der Kajüte, wo man Avra hingebracht hatte. Er selbst war leicht am Oberarm verwundet, doch er spürte seine Verletzung kaum. Er war viel zu besorgt um Avra. Sie lag bäuchlings auf einem Feldbett und einer der Soldaten, der sich auf Heilkünste verstand, kümmerte sich um sie. Als er Faramir erblickte, schüttelte Emeldir traurig den Kopf.

„Was soll das heißen?" zischte der junge Mann zornig und packte den Soldaten grob an der Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid, Heermeister Faramir", sagte Emeldir bedrückt. „Ich kann ihr nicht mehr helfen. Ihre Lunge wurde durchbohrt und sie hat bereits zu viel Blut verloren."

„Ich habe schon Männer gesehen, die solche Verletzungen überlebt haben", sagte Faramir bebend und wusste, dass er sich selbst etwas vorlog: Avra war eine zarte Frau und kein bärbeißiger Krieger.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, während sich ihre Lippen tonlos bewegten.

„Faramir!" hauchte sie schließlich kaum hörbar.

Der junge Mann kniete sich neben Avra hin und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Ich bin hier, meine Blume", flüsterte er unter Tränen. „Halte durch, wir sind bald in Dol Amroth. Ich kenne dort einen erfahrenen Heiler, welcher..."

„Faramir", unterbrach ihn Avra traurig. „Es ist vorbei. Ich spüre, dass meine Seele langsam meinen Körper verlässt."

„Du darfst nicht sterben!" stieß Faramir entsetzt hervor. „Ohne dich hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Ich wollte mit dir zusammen alt werden."

„Du wirst noch gebraucht, mein Geliebter", seufzte Avra leise. „Dein Leben hat sehr wohl noch einen Sinn. Du hast eine Familie, die dich liebt und du hast ein Volk, welches dich ebenso liebt."

„Mein Vater liebt mich jedenfalls nicht", sagte Faramir traurig. „Und zuletzt hatte man in Gondor auch nur Spott und Hohn für mich."

„Dein Vater hat sich geändert", erwiderte die Sterbende flüsternd. „Es wird alles anders für dich. Ich möchte, dass du mir einen letzten Wunsch erfüllst."

Faramir schluckte und kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen. Schließlich nickte er. Reden konnte er im Augenblick nicht.

Avra drehte sich jetzt ein wenig zu Faramir hin, obwohl ihr das unendliche Kraft kostete und auch große Schmerzen bereitete.

„Ich möchte, dass du glücklich wirst. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir niemals heiratest. Eines Tages wirst du den Schmerz überwunden haben. Versprich mir, dass du heiraten wirst."

Faramir fiel dieses Versprechen sehr schwer, doch er willigte ein.

Avra lächelte jetzt und hustete schließlich.

„Meine Seele wird an einen düsteren Ort fahren, den wir Hölle nennen", sagte sie leise. „Es ist die Strafe für den Verrat an meinen Volk."

„Das kann ich nicht glauben", flüsterte Faramir entsetzt. „Du bist keine Verräterin. Du bist eine Heldin!"

Avra lächelte wieder. Sie zog mit letzter Kraft ihren Ring, der mit einem Schlangenkopf verziert war, vom Finger und drückte ihn Faramir in die Hand.

„Ich...liebe...dich...", stammelte sie und dann sank ihr Kopf kraftlos zur Seite.

Faramir schrie in wildem Schmerz auf und warf sich schluchzend über sie.

§

Die Fahrt nach Dol Amroth verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Faramir stand trauernd an Deck des Schiffes. Seine Augen waren stark gerötet. Doch er verbiß sich die Tränen in der Öffentlichkeit. Avra hatte man wie all den anderen Toten des Kampfes ein Seegrab bereitet. Wegen der Seuchengefahr war es nicht möglich, Tote tagelang in der Hitze auf dem Schiff zu transportieren.

Seit Tagen hatte Faramir weder gegessen noch geschlafen. Boromir machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Er legte ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich.

„Es werden auch wieder bessere Tage kommen, kleiner Bruder", sagte er leise.

Faramir vergrub sich an Boromirs Schulter und ließ endlich seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

An einem sonnigen Nachmittag erreichten sie Dol Amroth. Fürst Imrahil war erleichtert, als er seine beiden Neffen gesund und munter wiedersah. Sofort schickte er Eilboten nach Minas Tirith, damit der Truchseß Nachricht von seinen Söhnen bekam. Die Brüder erholten sich einige Tage auf dem Schloß ihres Onkels, dann drängte Boromir zum Aufbruch. Faramir war immer noch schwermütig und redete kaum. Immerhin aß er jetzt wieder einige Bissen zu Boromirs Erleichterung. Wie eine Glucke kümmerte er sich um seinen kleinen Bruder.

§

Denethor hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen und war bis zum Stadttor hinuntergeritten, als er von der Ankunft seiner Söhne hörte. Als er sie heranreiten sah, schimmerten Tränen in den Augen des sonst so harten Mannes. Es fiel ihm ein Stein von Herzen, als er beide unversehrt erblickte.

Vor allem war er froh, Faramir gesund wiederzusehen. Die beiden jungen Männer stiegen von ihren Pferden, als sie ihren Vater erblickten. Denethor lief ihnen entgegen. Und ganz gegen seiner üblichen Gewohnheit umarmte er Faramir zuerst. Immer wieder drückte er seinen Jüngsten an sich und küsste ihn im Gesicht. Das erste Lächeln seit Wochen huschte über Faramirs Gesicht.

„Ich bin auch froh, dich wiederzusehen, Vater", stieß er schließlich hervor.

„Das Urteil, das ich gegen dich in blindem Eifer erlassen habe, ist nun gegenstandslos, mein Sohn", sagte Denethor sanft und wischte sich die Tränen fort. „Ab sofort gehörst du wieder zur Familie und du erhältst auch deine militärischen und adeligen Ränge zurück."

„Ich danke dir", erwiderte Faramir leise.

Nun umarmte der Truchseß seinen andere n Sohn.

Zusammen ritten nun alle in die Zitadelle hinauf. Unterwegs erfuhr Denethor von Boromir, was mit Avra geschehen war. Er hatte aufrichtiges Mitleid mit Faramir.

„Ich hätte ihm sogar erlaubt, Avra zu heiraten", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme zu seinem Ältesten. „Mir ist bewusst, welch eine edle Dame sie war."

Am Abend gab es ein großes Fest in der Zitadelle, zu welchem alle Adeligen und Hauptmänner von Minas Tirith geladen waren. Und sogar das einfache Volk bekam umsonst Wein und Kuchen.

Faramir jedoch war nicht nach Feiern zumute. Der Schmerz um Avra saß noch zu tief. Er stand auf dem kleinen Balkon seines Gemaches und sah zu, wie die Sonne langsam hinter den Zinnen des mächtigen Mindolluin verschwand. Er hielt den Ring Avras in seiner Hand und blickte traurig darauf.

„Wie kannst du in der Hölle sein, wenn du in meinem Herzen bist?" flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

ENDE


End file.
